Kingdom Hearts (Roleswap AU)
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: What if instead of Sora, Kairi was the one to recive a Keyblade first? And what if Sora was the one to turn to darkness, both trying to save a prince of heart? An au that swaps most characters!
1. Prologue

Kairi was falling. She felt her heart flutter in surprise, hearing air and sounds of what seemed like magic around her. The little girl slowly opened her eyes, looking up in wonder. She was in the ocean, but she couldn't feel the wetness on her skin or hair, she couldn't taste the salt on her lips or feel the need to breathe… What was happening?

_I wonder… why I'm here? ...I know I have strange questions, the kind that a kid shouldn't wonder about. But I still do… Where did we all come from? Is my home the only one out there? … Is this world even real at all? _She thought to herself.

The girl realised that she couldn't really move at all, she was parrilized somehow in this strange place. She had no choice but to let the current take her where it willed…

Suddenly, a bright light came to her eyes and she gasped in shock, seeing she was on a beach, the same beach on Destiny Islands, her home full of sand and palm trees.

She was staring at the glaring sun. Kairi blocked her eyes in order to see someone standing in the water. She recognized the goofy spiky hair and red trousers of one of her dearest friends, Sora. The boy was staring out at the ocean, not seeming to notice she was there.

Kairi grinned happily, running to get him and splash the boy. He would laugh, and they would get into a war of waves and splashing until they were a heap of giggles on the sand.

Though, the moment her sandals touched the water, the tide suddenly receded away from her, as if she couldn't have joy from it. She glanced up and saw the water grow into a huge tidal wave over Sora.

Kairi gasped and tried to yell for her friend, but he suddenly turned to her. She felt her body grow cold, not seeing the boyish grin she was used to, but a cold smirk. He then outstretched his hand to her with the same look, he wanted her to come to him, join him in his demise like it was a twisted game they were playing, she was on the opposite side and he was trying to have her lose.

The girl started to sprint towards her friend, reach out to save him. He was insane, he would get killed if he didn't move! Just as she leaped out to grab his hand though, the current hit her body, sending her straight back underwater.

The girl looked up in panic, and then realised Sora was there too. He still offered his hand to her with that evil grin. She was worried, she had never seen him look like that!

The girl reached for him desperately, not wanting him to leave her. She tried to grab his hand and pull him back to her, but the waves pushed her away violently, insuring she couldn't reach him.

The blue water faded to orange after a few seconds and she finally resurfaced, gasping for air.

"What are you doing, Kairi?" She heard a boy laugh to her.

She turned and saw her other friend, Riku. She was so relieved to see his face, looking, as always, ready to playfully tease her. She laughed happily and ran out of the water.

He was covered in the orange glow of the sunset, his white hair shimmering and his aqua eyes looked happy to see her.

The girl leapt into a hug that Riku turned into a playful noogie, making her squeal in surprise.

She looked up with one eye closed and was surprised to see Riku no longer looked mischievous, but shocked up at the sky.

Kairi stood up quickly and then saw the sky. She gasped in shock. There were meteors falling from the sky! They had never seen so many shooting stars, but she could tell these weren't the kind they wished upon. She then saw a small figure falling from the sky, at first she was shocked that a human was up there, but then was shocked even more when she realized it was herself!

She suddenly felt a pull at her back and gasped, being ripped from Riku.

He gave a cry in shock, reaching for her.

The girl was suddenly falling from the sky! She saw Riku and reached up for him, but a ripple suddenly occurred, making him disappear. Kairi then was plunged into water once more, making her nearly go unconscious. She then landed finally on the bottom of the ocean.

She looked around with surprise, looking for someone or something to come to her.

After a few seconds, she took a step forward. A blinding light suddenly came from her feet, making her quickly cover her eyes to block the glare of it.

Quickly, the dark floor around her started to break apart, revealing a green surface beneath her feet. She stepped back in shock and then saw the little dark bits that had come off the floor turn into beautiful white doves. She twirled around in wonder, seeing thousands of the precious creatures fly up around her from all directions, until she was finally alone…

Kairi stood there for a few moments, watching pretty white feathers disappear from her sight, like magic. She then realized she was standing on a new platform.

This platform was like a beautiful stained glass window. It was green and stunning to see. Kairi walked around the circle, mystified at small images of a horse, a well, and an apple that were patterned all around the circle. She then saw that the main part of the window was the young man depicted in the middle of it. He wore a blue tunic with a red cape and a feathered cap. He had brown hair and wore a boyish smile that reminded Kairi of Sora. The man looked peaceful with his eyes closed. In a smaller circle beside him was a beautiful young woman with short hair and a ribbon in it. She was also smiling and looking lovingly at the man. He was handsome, Kairi admitted, but didn't make her heart flutter like a certain other boy.

"_Kairi..."_

The girl turned and looked behind her in shock. It was a kind-sounding voice of a young woman. "_There's so much to do… but so little time…. Take your time." _

Kairi looked around for the source of the voice but found no one but herself on the platform. She was somewhat frightened that this strange voice had given her such ominous warning.

"_Don't be afraid..." _The voice suddenly said, full of understanding, as if the woman was inside her, feeling her fear. "_The door is still shut! Now then, can you step forward for me?" _

Kairi felt like her feet were heavy and she didn't really know if she should obey this mysterious woman. But the voice, it sounded so kind, and like it was trying to gently help her and trying not to scare her. The girl took a few small steps and reached the center of the platform. She looked up, wondering if she had made the voice happy.

Suddenly, a bright light came from Kairi's right and the girl twisted around. She saw a stone pillar suddenly emerge from the ground. With another bright flash, a red shield appeared with a black circle with to little circle on top in its center. "_You're special, powerful…" _

Another pillar appeared beside it and a green magic rod appeared on that with the same symbol as before on its tip. "_What you have lacked in physical ability, you always have made up in kindness and bravery." _

The last pillar appeared to her left, it was a sharp sword with a blue handle and a single red gem was in the center of its golden hilt. The gem had a black emblem too. "_This is how you gain strength." _

Kairi stared at the items in wonder. It was like out of a storybook, and she was the hero in it!

"_Choose well."_ The voice interrupted her thoughts.

The girl listened to the silence for a moment, her hands trembling slightly. She was tempted to call out to the voice and ask it the millions of questions she had, but knew that this person probably didn't want to give her any answers at the time, they only wanted her to choose a weapon…

Kairi looked at the shield curiously. It wasn't a weapon, not really anyway, and she liked the idea of defending people rather than just attacking an enemy like the rod or the sword would do. She walked over to the stone pillar and after a few moments of struggle, she managed to pull herself up. She admitted the voice was right that she didn't have a ton of physical strength, and often had been left behind whenever the boys raced or played swords together, though she really didn't mind, it just wasn't her thing. She picked up the shield and examined it closely.

"_You hold the power to defend, protect your friends and loved ones, it is a strong power to be certain."_ The female voice said. Kairi thought that if she could see the woman, she'd probably be smiling sweetly when she had said it. Clearly, defending was something the woman admired. "_Would you like this power?" _

Kairi agreed, the power was certainly her favorite! She looked up into the darkness and gave a big and kind smile, hoping the woman could see her. "I would like this one, please."

Suddenly, the shield exploded into light. Kairi gasped in shock, backing up slightly as the rays and sparks of light went into her very heart. She looked at her hands and realized the shield was gone.

"_Your path is set."_ The voice said softly.

Kairi turned to the other pillars to see the items were still there. She was confused, hadn't she already picked one?

"_What will you give up in exchange?" _

The girl slid down from the pillar with ease and looked between the two remaining items: the sword and the rod. She hesitated for a moment or so, looking between the two. She didn't really know how to use a sword, though she had often seen Riku teaching Sora. Besides, a sword completely killed the human's physical form, making it bleed and gain infections, giving a most of the time long and painful death. At least, that was what she had heard. The thought of putting a person through that, any living thing through that, just made Kairi shiver.

She glanced at the rod and thought that it looked like a much nicer weapon, magic could hurt too, but it could also stun, heal, and didn't ever have to get in contact with the human body, all things a sword could not do.

The girl then decided and stepped up to the sword. She pushed herself up and then took the deadly weapon in her hands. "I'd like to give up this.."

"_Very well. You have chosen the power of the defender, and have given up the power of the warrior. Are you certain this is your form?" _Asked the voice.

"Yes." Kairi answered with a smile.

Suddenly, the pillar beneath her gave a jolt and it started sinking. She gasped in surprise, seeing the others doing the same. She leapt off to avoid that same fate, and ran to the center. She worriedly looked around and felt panic overtake her when she noticed the stained glass was starting to shatter to her left.

The girl ran, trying to escape, but eventually, there was no platform left, and she fell.

Kairi didn't scream, she couldn't. Her voice seemed to be gone as she fell into the dark abyss below, seeing shattered glass everywhere. She closed her eyes, praying it to be over.

Suddenly though, she saw the answer to her prayer: another stained-glass platform.

She slowed and then landed softly and gently on the platform, seeing this one was blue, had horses, carriages, and glass slippers on the edge, and like before, had a young man at its center. This one wore a dashing suit with white gloves and had creamy brown hair. He looked like a prince, Kairi decided. In the circle beside him, a woman smiled. She wore a beautiful ball gown and had her hair tied up in a lovely bun. Kairi could only dream of looking like that: like a princess. But she knew she'd much rather be a simple island girl then royalty. She'd always be in danger if she was one, and then Sora and Riku would probably fight for a bit about who would protect her. The girl frowned. That didn't sound too fun.

In a flash of light suddenly, the shield appeared in her hands.

"_You're able to fight now." _The voice suddenly said, Kairi had nearly forgotten about her.

The girl stared at the shield. She had picked this to defend, not to attack!

Suddenly, a noise made her turn. A blemish had come on the stained glass, a dark and terrible blob of a shadow. Seeing her gaze, it suddenly took form into a small black creature with burning yellow eyes. Two more formed by its side and Kairi backed up in shock as they inched closer.

"_Fight! They are the darkness that plan to snuff out your light!_" The voice told her quickly. "_Fight like your life depends on it, like your friends' lives depend on it! Keep hold of the light!" _

Kairi thought about her friends: Sora, Riku and if they were being attacked and hurt by these monsters. Her trembling lip hardened in anger. For them, she would fight! The girl gave a yell, running to a creature and slamming the shield's bottom edge into it's head. The thing vanished. She twirled around to the others, seeing them vanish after seeing the child's brave stand.

"_Behind you!" _The voice suddenly called.

Kairi spun around, hitting one of the black creatures straight in the face.

As soon as the monster was gone though, Kairi felt a coldness wash over her whole body. She turned to see a puddle of shadows was surrounding her, blocking out the glass and the hope it provided her. When it reached her legs, she felt it starting to pull her down into the darkness. She gave a cry, struggling wildly against it. The dark purple portal pulled her deeper in, and she started to struggle for air in panic, like she was drowning.

* * *

Kairi awoke violently tearing off nonexistent creatures of darkness from herself when she finally realized that her nightmare was over, and her bright blue eyes sprung open. She jolted up and realized that she was somewhere new.

This window had no center male character, but rather three white silhouettes of young men in circles that were in a blue background. Princes, Kairi realized, seeing crowns on each head. She looked at one and thought that the spiky hair kinda reminded her of Riku… She then shook her head, why would a stained window be made about Riku? And who were supposed to be these other men?

Kairi then noticed a door and slowly walked to it. Was this the mysterious door the voice had told her about? The one that was shut?

She gently opened the door and was met with a bright white light. She shielded her eyes as the light engulfed her.

"_The door won't open yet. Can you tell me more about yourself?" _

When her eyes fluttered open, she was shocked to see she was back on her home islands once more. She looked around and saw the island kids she had grown up with: Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. She grinned, glad to see familiar faces and ran up to Selphie, one of her only girl friends on the islands.

Selphie had her orange curls and yellow sundress as always, and looked at Kairi with a smile. The smile though, and her eyes, they seemed souless somehow, like whatever Selphie was in this realm, it wasn't human.

"What's most important to you?" Asked Selphie, the smile never leaving her face. She had no emotion to it, just a slight brightness Kairi was used to.

"...F-Friendship." Kairi mumbled, grabbing her own arm.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie giggled, staring into Kairi's eyes that widened.

"Of course, Selphie!" Kairi said, forcing a kind smile. "We're friends!"

The girl didn't reply, still smiling and staring.

Kairi gulped and then walked away, hoping to ask the boys what they knew.

She walked up to the tall and athletic Wakka with his ball, he was like a big brother to everyone. If anything was wrong with Selphie, certainly he'd know. "Wakka? Have you not-?"

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka suddenly said like a program.

Kairi flinched in surprise. He sound a lot like Selphie had. "... I'd like to be strong, I guess?"

"Be strong, huh?" The boy smirked at her.

Kairi didn't like how he was staring at her. This was all very creepy. She backed up, in fear, until she bumped into someone. She gave a yelp in fright, turning to see the last of the kids, Tidus.

The boy usually liked dueling Sora and Kairi had taken care of them both whenever they hurt themselves while playing, calling them silly. But the boy didn't look playful, it looked like he was trying to look that way, but instead looked like his face had been frozen in a smile. "What are you afraid of?"

Kairi thought for a moment and then answered, "Getting old…" Getting old would mean no more playing on the island, school and all sorts of scary things.

"Getting old?" The boy asked with that smile. "Is that really so scary?"

"_I see… you value friendship, you want to be strong, you're afraid of getting old..." _The voice suddenly said, giving Kairi a shock. "_Your adventure begins at dawn, as long as the sun shines bright on you, you'll be alright." _

"Okay." Kairi said softly, knowing that she should just answer quickly to get out of the dream, even though nothing made sense.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…" _

There was another blinding flash of light and Kairi found herself once again on a stained glass window. This one was pink and it's center was a young man with light brown hair and a red cloak and hat. In the two circles beside him was a beautiful young peasant woman with long hair, lovely as a rose, and in the other was a fearsome dragon. Kairi saw the patterns outside were of a sword and a shield.

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared on the man's face.

Curiously, Kairi stepped closer, but just then the shield appeared once more in her hands and she was surrounded by the shadows. The girl made work of them quickly, pumling one by using it as a springboard to get another, heaving the shield through three, then blocking five that were clawing at her heart. She destroyed them with a quick slash too. She was getting the hang of it!

The girl then noticed that the circle of light had moved to the very edge of the platform. She ran to it quickly, and the moment she reached it, colorful glass stairs appeared just for her up to the sky.

She ran up them, eager to see what came next in this crazy dream.

Another platform, of course. This one was yellow and detailed instead of a man a terrifying beast. Kairi was at first frightened but then thought this creature was probably nice and charming, judging by the serene smile of a girl clothed in yellow beside him. Kairi noticed teapot, teacup, candlestick, and clock all with a happy smile around the man and woman.

"_The closer you get to the light," _

Kairi glanced up in surprise.

"_the greater your shadow becomes." _

Kairi felt a sense of dread as she turned to her long and dark shadow behind her. Suddenly, the thing started to rise up off the ground, taking her form. The girl gasped and slowly backed away from her shadow as the thing started to twist and grow into an enormous beast right in front of her eyes.

"_Don't be afraid, Kairi." _The voice whispered. The girl couldn't listen, she was already shaking in terror, seeing a black beast with glowing yellow eyes. It had a heart shaped keyhole in its chest that Kairi could see straight through.

"_Don't forget," _

Kairi started to run now, wanting to be back home more than ever as the massive thing staring after her. She gave a scream though when she nearly slipped off the edge. That was right! She was stranded!

The girl breathed heavily, turning back to see the monster looming over her. She felt tears come to her eyes but then thought of Sora and Riku back home. If they were in danger, they would've already started to fight for their lives. Kairi narrowed her eyes. She could no longer be the scared little girl that needed protection from the boys, she had to be strong now, she had to defend herself!

"I might not be too physically strong yet, and I don't want to fight!" Kairi yelled to the thing even though she was still a bit scared, her blue eyes like fire staring straight into its. "But if you won't back down? I'll fight you with everything I can! I'm kind, brave, and powerful! And that's why my light will NEVER disappear to the likes of you!"

The monster gave a roar in response and slammed down his wrist beside her, trying to smash her physical form. The girl gave a war cry back, and made a strong leap to his wrist, slashing at it wildly with her shield.

The small and shadowy creatures suddenly came out of the portal the monster had created with his hand. She spun around, smacking everyone of them to nothing but shadows.

The girl then saw the thing's hand rising and leaped up to grab hold of his finger. She scrambled up and then ran up his arm and onto his head, tugging at the black tentacles of hair. "Up here, you stupid shadow!"

The thing roared in anger, trying to swipe her down. It made a blast of dark energy from its keyhole chest and fired at her. She blocked with her shield and the dark matter hit him instead. Suddenly, it threw its head forward, throwing Kairi off.

The girl screamed in fear, hitting the glass hard. She turned to face the thing, crawling back slightly. She held up her shield but the thing suddenly disappeared with a flash of light. A dark purple and black puddle surrounded her and she suddenly couldn't move. She started to sink and she stared up in horror at the monster. This couldn't be the end! She had been really strong even without her friends, did any of it matter?! She felt herself growing weaker and it was cold, so cold! The girl gritted her teeth and tried in vain to escape.

"_Don't be afraid, Kairi!" _The voice called. The girl could sense that the voice was trying to reassure her, but it too trembled. "_You are strong and powerful, you hold the strongest weapon of all!"_

Kairi gasped for air, reaching up for someone, anyone to save her. The darkness crawled up her arms though, stifling her yells.

"_And don't you ever forget:" _

Kairi felt her body go cold as the monster glared down at her. It suddenly delivered its final blow and the girl felt her world, body, everything, swallowed by the darkness.

"_You are the one will open the door."_


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

Kairi gasped awake, jolting up out of bed. She looked around worriedly at her room, confused and frightened. Was she really home? Or was this just another trick? She glanced out the window to see the sun was already in the sky and shining down on her. She sleepily looked at the light for a moment and then gasped in shock. Today was the day they started construction on the raft!

The girl scrambled out of bed and shuffled into her clothes and sandals, and gently touched her raindrop shaped necklace, as she always did each morning, just to insure it hadn't slipped off while she was sleeping. She gave a hurried goodbye to her father, the mayor of Destiny Islands, before running out the door.

Kairi quickly got into her little boat and rowed off to the smaller island.

* * *

After she arrived at the small island for playing, the girl found Sora and Riku waiting, or Riku was waiting, Sora was laying on the beach half asleep, claiming to do the same. They then all split up to get supplies for the raft, the one they had been planning for weeks.

Though, half an hour later, Sora was fully sleeping in the sand and Kairi's mind had already wandered off, she had gotten distracted playing ball with Selphie and Wakka.

Eventually, the girl did remember her mission and ran to the beach to wake Sora up. She didn't want to feel guilty alone about not helping. The girl leaned over him.

The boy grimaced in her shadow and he fluttered open his eyes to see her. He sat up in shock but soon laughed. "Aw, gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi teased, grinning.

"Hey, you slept in too!" Sora cried.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I had a good reason. I was battling a big black monster and it swallowed me up in my dream."

"Really, Kairi? And you say I can't get my head out of the clouds." Sora snorted at the idea.

"I… want it to be a dream, but I'm just not sure if that was what it was." Kairi whispered, looking up at the sky. "It just felt… too real."

"I guess I'm the only one building the raft!"

They turned around with sheepish grins to their friend, Riku. The tall boy tossed a log to Sora and marched up to Kairi. "You're just as lazy as he is!"

"So you've noticed!" Kairi giggled. She then looked out at the sea, and watched the waves. "Why do you want to go see the place where you grew up so bad? You can't even remember it."

"I want to know where I came from, what it's like now. And it's not just that… What if there are whole other worlds out there?" Riku asked in slight wonder. He narrowed his eyes. "I gotta see for myself."

"Yeah! We'll see all the worlds!" Sora smiled.

Kairi looked at them in concern. "I mean… I want to see them too, but I'm actually really happy here. Aren't you two?"

"I guess." Riku shrugged.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you guys," Sora answered with a yawn. "no matter where we are!"

"We aren't going nowhere if we don't finish this raft!" Riku smirked not so subtly.

"Okay, okay!" Kairi laughed. She then bounced up with a smile and pointed to the boys. "We'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

Sora gave a surprised, "Huh?"

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku huffed.

The girl giggled sweetly before placing her hands to her mouth. "Ready? GO!"

The boys needed no push to get started, both springing to their feet and racing down the beach, Kairi fell behind as usual, but still laughed in delight at how much fun they were having.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kairi had ran up to Riku after playfully ordering Sora to bring over two logs. "Okay Riku! What else do we need?"

"Well, we need some cloth and rope." Riku answered with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll go tell Sora!" Kairi smiled. Before she could run off though, Riku grabbed her arm.

"Hey, he can't do everything for you, princess." Riku teased, poking her in the head.

"Okay, fine! I'll get those things by myself!" Kairi stuck her little tongue out before running away.

The waves lapped her toes as Kairi ran through the shore. She tried her best not to get distracted by the pretty shells beneath her feet, knowing she had a mission to do.

"Hey Kairi!" She suddenly heard from the dock.

She turned to see Selphie also was dipping her toes in the water. The girls met up on the beach with the other girl immediately asking questions.

"What have you three been up to, huh?" Selphie asked, leaning her head to one side.

Kairi smirked. "It's a secret!"

"Aw, come on!" Selphie whined, clutching Kairi's hand. "Tell me!"

"Nope!" Kairi giggled.

Suddenly, the two heard a "Heads up!" in their direction. Kairi whipped around to see a volleyball going straight at Selphie's head. In a sudden burst of energy, the girl leapt to Selphie to protect her, spinning her around so the ball would hit Kairi instead. They both fell to the sand.

"Aw jeez, sorry sistas!" Wakka called, running up. He quickly helped the girls to their feet before grabbing his ball. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Just be more careful!" Kairi huffed, wrinkling her nose.

The boy nodded sheepishly before running off again to resume his game.

"Kairi, you saved me!" Selphie cried, giving her friend a hug. She then looked quite serious. "You can't put yourself in danger like that! You're the only kid on this island who doesn't know how to defend herself!"

"I don't need to learn, nothing bad ever happens here!" Kairi giggled. She was suddenly handed a wooden sword.

"I know, but you should ask Sora or Riku for some private lessons!" Selphie said with a wink. "You could get closer to one of them!"

"Selphie!" Kairi blushed. "We're all just friends!" She shoved Selphie into the water and the girl squealed in suprise.

They were soon splashing each other wildly. In that moment though, Kairi looked out at the sea and remembered the chilling smirk Sora had given her when offering his hand to pull her under with him. But that was only a dream, it had to be, she and Sora would always be together, Kairi had to be sure of that.

* * *

Kairi knew the island by heart, every platform, every bridge, every tree, so it was easy to find the items she needed. After climbing a few ladders and sets of stairs, Kairi found the cloth they had put up in a tiny hut that the adults had made just before the storm that had brought Riku to them. The sheet had been used as a screen for shadow puppets by lantern light, but Kairi assumed that tonight wouldn't be dark enough, and no one had even brought a lantern. She tugged down the cloth and gently rolled it up before placing it under her arm.

And now, she needed a rope. The girl climbed up to another plank and followed a spiral to see a young boy, Tidas, practicing with his sword.

He turned to her with a grin. "Hiya, Kairi!"

Kairi suddenly remembered the cold and soulless eyes of her friends from the dream, realizing this was the same place.

"Hey Tidas." Kairi smiled, walking up. She leaned on the railing with him and looked out at the clouds.

"Hey! Is that a sword?!"

Kairi remembered then that she had indeed tucked the wooden sword Selphie had given her into her belt. "Uh-huh. Selphie gave it to me for protection."

"Protection from what?" Tidas snorted.

"Vollyballs, I guess." Kairi laughed. She then glanced behind her and saw a coil of rope. She ran up happily and scooped it up. She grinned and ran off to meet Sora. " I gotta go! See ya later, Tidas!"

* * *

Kairi ran up to the trio's favorite tree that sat at its side so they could all sit on it together. It was on a small island just off the main and the three of them always hung out there. It was where Sora was practicing swinging with his wooden sword.

"Sora! Hey!" Kairi called, dropping her materials to the ground. She lifted up her fake sword with a mischievous grin. "Wanna teach me how to fight?"

Sora looked at her confused. "Huh? You aren't a fighter, Kairi, you never like it when Riku and I fight."

"Yeah, I know." Kairi mumbled with a slight blush, kicking up some sand with her toes. She remembered her dream and gripped the sword. "It's just… for protection."

"Hey, you got me for that!" Sora cried, giving a quirky grin. "With me, you're always protected! I won't let anything happen to you."

"You and Riku both." Kairi reminded him with a laugh. She didn't notice Sora's smile fell at the mention of another defender for her as she made a heart in the sand with her sword.

Sora shook his head, getting him out of the mindset and quickly lifted his sword. "First lesson! Always keep your guard up!"

Kairi lifted her sword as he showed her various ways to block and parry with the sword. She then nodded and situated her feet into the sand. "Ready!"

Sora thrust at her with a cherry, "Come on!"

Kairi turned her sword to be flat and let his hit her own. She smirked and then put hers underneath, thrusting upward and quickly disarming him. The wooden toy went sailing through the air before landing promptly into a clump of sand.

"How'd you do that? You never learned to fight!" Sora gasped, pulling his weapon out of the sand.

"You pick up a few things when watching you two fight for ten years." Kairi giggled.

"Okay, next is a thrust!" Sora said, thrusting out and very gently poking her tummy. She laughed.

Kairi did the same.

"And then this is a really cool move!" Sora gushed. He leapt up as high as he could suddenly and swung down hard. Kairi coughed up the sand that came up and he blushed. "Er, sorry.."

Kairi tried this too, and landed way more gracefully than he did.

The two trained together for a few more hours, laughing and beating each other in matches.

* * *

It was now sunset and the trio were at their spot. Riku lazily leaned in the nook of the tree, Kairi sitting beside him, dangling her legs, and Sora sitting comfortably as he could by her.

"To think, Riku's home might be out there…." Kairi whispered to the breeze, looking at the sunset.

Riku nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to see."

"It's going to be a big adventure, I hope the raft can take us all the way there." Sora said, shrugging.

"I'm just glad we're doing it together." Kairi smiled. She laughed. "I can't imagine a day without you guys, let alone a big adventure like this!"

"We have been friends forever, makes sense." Riku smirked, ruffling Kairi's hair.

"Seeing new worlds besides this one, it'll be amazing." Sora murmured. "New sights, new people, imagine the possibilities!"

Riku then glanced at Sora. "Hey, Sora, I've been wondering, what would you do if you found another world?"

Sora looked surprised but then thought for a moment or two. He then looked back out at the sun. "Hm… I don't really know yet. I've been thinking a lot though, if there are other worlds, are they as perfect as this one? … I mean, not everyone can be as happy as we are, right? What if there's a world out there that needs some happiness and light, that needs heros, needs us! That would be so cool, wouldn't it? To be a hero, I mean, make people you love happy." The boy glanced at Kairi but then quickly looked away.

"Meh. That's just silly." Riku teased, wrinkling his nose.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Is not!"

Riku's face then faltered, as if seeing something in Sora's eyes that made him uneasy. He sat up. "... You've… been thinking about this strong hero stuff for a while, haven't you?"

Sora didn't answer, glancing back to the sea.

"Even if we don't find another world, I'm still glad it brought you to us." Kairi smiled at Riku, not seeing Sora glance back at them slightly upset.

"Yeah." Sora grunted with a whisper, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice. "We're happy to have you, Riku…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the three were walking back to their boats across the bridge when suddenly Sora called after Kairi.

The girl turned in surprise to see Sora holding a star-shaped fruit. She saw Riku smirking at the boy behind them, like he had been waiting for this moment.

"Um, the legend is that if two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined, and they'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what…" Sora mumbled, looking rather nervous. "W-Would you maybe want to try it with me?"

"Of course!" Kairi cried. She then looked bashful. "But.. I kinda promised dad I'd be home by now, maybe before we set sail?"

"Yeah?" Sora whispered. He then realized she had said yes and grinned. "Yeah!"

Kairi giggled with a slight blush. "Then it's settled! Now, come on, let's go home!"

The girl ran down to the beach, not seeing Riku nudge Sora in the shoulder with a sly smirk. The boy smiled back and sighed in relief. He let the fruit go, hearing it splash in the water and the boys followed after Kairi as the sun set.

Unfortunately for the friends, Sora and Kairi wouldn't share the legendary paopu fruit, and they would never set sail together for new worlds, they would be divided.


	3. Flee of a Hero and the Rise of a Foe

Disney Castle was a magical place in the realm of light, home to the kind king and queen of the land. It was made of greystone long ago, with high towers topped with bright blue spires. There was precious gold along the doors, windows and towers, symbolizing the pure glory of it all.

Per her usual routine, a duchess of the castle was walking down the hallway to the royal library of the king and queen, in order to meet a dear friend of hers. This duchess was a duck, actually, a very pretty and kindhearted one though. She held up her purple skirts with her gloved hands, making sure not to trip and fall, as that would be quite embarrassing for such a distinguished lady. Her small crown was heavy on her head, but she didn't truly mind the burden, for the job of duchess had given her the chance to meet her two best friends.

She payed no mind to the walking brooms that walked past her to clean, as this was all but unusual. The king had given them life himself, after all. She knocked gently on the library door as to not startle the person inside as it was somewhat easy to do. When there was no usual giggle or "Come in!", Daisy felt rather uneasy. She gently opened the door to find that no one was there, the huge library was intirly abandoned.

"Your highness?" Daisy called out. She glanced around, ensuring no one saw her use informalities since she was worried. "Minnie? Are you here?"

There was no answer but a tiny meow. Daisy was shocked and nearly tripped on her gown backwards when a small black and white kitten walked out from behind a bookshelf.

The duck bent down and petted the kitten. "Good morning, Figaro. Have you seen the Queen?"

The kitten shook its head and Daisy then noticed a note tucked in the cat's collar. She took it and gingerly unfolded it.

She read it once, and then again. The duchess then gasped, dropping the letter. She immediately lifted up her skirts to run to the royal courtyard.

* * *

Clarabelle Cow bustled her way into the royal courtyard, pulling carts of bows and fabric and dresses behind her. She was Queen Minnie's royal tailor, and one of her most loyal friends. Though she was a very loud, chatty, and clumsy creature, Clarabelle was still loved dearly by her friends, and they often had her at the castle.

Just as she tilted up her large yellow hat to show her face and be let in though, she heard in sudden clunking from nearby and a cry in exasperation.

The cow recognized the voice at once and turned to see Daisy had tripped over herself while trying to leave the castle.

"Oh! Goodness, my dear, what are you doing on the ground?!" Clarabelle gasped, helping her up.

Daisy quickly pulled away, knocking the helmet off her head and revealing her feathers were tied back in a ponytail with a purple bow. "I was just… heading out for a walk, alone! By myself! Without anyone!" She rushed out.

"Wearing a guard's uniform and waving that sword around?" Clarabelle frowned. She then smirked. "You're hiding a secret! Aren't you?"

"No, it's not like that-!" Daisy insisted but Clarabelle shushed her.

"Please, I know a juicy secret when I see one, spill it!" The cow demanded.

Daisy gave a sigh, and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_!"

"Daisy, you act as if I would let a secret slip out!" Clarabelle grunted, slightly offended.

Daisy merely raised a eyebrow and the cow nodded.

"Alright, I know why you wouldn't want me to know right away…" The cow groaned. "But you have _got _to tell me now!"

"... Minnie needs my help on a mission." Daisy admitted, glancing up to the castle. "Before I was Duchess and she was a Queen, I was her lady in waiting when she was a princess. I wanted to keep her safe, so I trained secretly in the art of the sword to protect her from things. I'm not the only person who can do this mission, but I am the only one she trusts with it."

"Minnie's my friend too." Clarabelle huffed. "I'm coming with you to help!"

"No, I'm sorry, you can't." Daisy muttered, taking off all the armor besides the shoulder pads, revealing her purple vest with a golden zipper in the front and two light purple zippered pockets. She gripped her custom made magenta handled sword. "You could get hurt on this, you don't know how to fight-"

The cow suddenly burst into laughter, making Daisy stop and look up in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Minnie never told you I was her merry moo-mother, did she?" Clarabelle chuckled with a wink. She then wiped a tear from joy and smiled, pulling out a thin yellow rod from her sleeve. "I make all you ladies clothes with magic, I always have!"

"W-What?!" Daisy gasped.

"Don't be too upset, dear. Only the Queen and the Captain of the guard know about my little secret, a common cow like me wouldn't usually be seen using magic, now would she?" Clarabelle asked. She then tapped her golden gown and it transformed in a wave of sparkles. She was now wearing a tight red shirt with many fabric belts at the waist and around her chest with baggy green pants and a yellow bow on her head between her small horns. "Now then, shall we go?"

"Go where, ladies?"

They both turned around in surprise to see the king and his two best friends, the captain of the royal guard and the court magician.

Daisy gave a nervous chuckle, curtseying. "Nowhere, your magisty! We were just-"

The king suddenly looked concerned, glancing around the courtyard. "Wait… where's Minnie?"

* * *

Back at Destiny Islands, Kairi was blissfully unaware of the missing Queen and her worried friends, all the girl had to worry about today was getting provisions for the raft. She sat on the raft, happily weaving a necklace of shells. She had started it the night before in her bedroom and smiled at the pretty colors.

"Whatcha doing, Kairi?"

She glanced up to see Sora and smiled. "Making a necklace of thalassa shells… sailors used to wear the shells for a safe journey." She showed Sora the star-shaped charm with a smile, only a few more minutes and she'd be finished. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we're ever separated."

"Wow…" Sora whispered. He then looked kinda nervous. "Uh, about the whole paopu fruit thing yesterday, you still want to do it tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kairi smiled sweetly.

Sora grinned and then glanced at the island. "Anywho, Riku's probably already at the cove, we better hurry!"

"Race you!"

* * *

At the cove, Riku and Sora has set up an obstacle course years ago, about a month after Riku's arrival, and their constant rivalry. It had ladders, platforms, vines, and was the perfect way to decide decisions between the boys.

Kairi has climbed up to a gravely cliff as she always did, knowing the boys would probably need her up there soon.

And sure enough, the boys were in a dispute again.

"How about Highwind?" Riku asked Sora, they were naming the raft.

Sora made a sour face. "No way! Excalibur!"

Riku then smirk, a competitive gleam suddenly in his eyes. "Hey, how 'bout…"

"The usual?" Sora grinned mischievously, already knowing what was on his mind.

"Let's do it!"

Kairi stood up, placing her charm on the ground beside her. "You two at it again? Alright, I'll be judge."

The boys smiled up at her and she smirked back, then turned to the course. "The usual rules apply, take any route you want," she pointed to the familiar tree with a golden star on it. "First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins!"

"If I win… uh… I get to be captain!" Sora smirked at Riku. He then thought for a moment. "And if you win…"

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi instead of you." Riku suddenly answered firmly, not even looking at Sora.

Kairi blushed in surprise. Why would Riku want to do that? She looked to see if he was teasing Sora, but only saw a hardness in his face.

"Huh?!" Sora gasped. "But Kairi already- and I thought you were ok wi-!"

"Is it a deal or not?" Riku asked suddenly. "The winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi."

Kairi glanced between them worriedly. What was up with Riku? Did he get into a really big fight with Sora the night before and she just didn't see it? Looking at the other's boy's face though, she didn't think so.

"W-Wait a minute!" Sora gasped, but Kairi wanted to get it over with, she was way too confused and needed time to think.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Kairi yelled, shoving her hand down like a flag. The boys took off sprinting.

Kairi meanwhile decided to sit down on the platform and wait for their return. She looked at her incomplete charm and felt worry hit her heart. What if she didn't finish it? What if Riku and Sora got into a big fight and just wouldn't want to go together in the morning, all because of her? She gripped the charm hard before finally weaving on the last leaf of the star. She then weaved on a little crown with blades of dry glass in the center and sketched out a little smiling face and topped the Star with drawn on spiky hair. The little grin made her feel better. Tomorrow, before they set sail, if Sora didn't win the race, she would give it to him, and tell him that it didn't matter if it was the fruit or the charm, they'd always be together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the thudding of shoes and she looked up to see the boys were back, both panting. Riku had placed first, like he always did.

Kairi slipped the charm into her pocket with a smile, hiding her disappointment that Sora looked so upset.

"Highwind it is!"

* * *

About an hour later, Kairi was sitting on the raft, waiting.

"Got them all!" Sora suddenly proclaimed.

Kairi glanced up to see him drop a seagull egg, two golden coconuts, three fish, a bottle of drinking water, and two mushrooms. She gave a laugh. "Hey, we need one more mushroom!"

"Aw man!" Soda groaned. "I don't even know where to find anymore!" He then dramatically fell to the sand.

Kairi giggled. "Okay, okay, I'll get one, wait here!"

* * *

To the right of a treehouse and hidden well was the secret cave. Well, not really secret, everyone knew about it. But the cave was really the trio's favorite place to hang out. It was cold, damp, and old, but they had all felt at home in the roots and rocks.

Throughout the years, the three had scribbled on practically every rock and wall they could find in the cave. The only thing they had left untouched was a beautifuly carved door. Since they were children, Sora, Kairi, and Riku had always wondered what was beyond the door, they had always been drawn to it for some odd reason, just like they had been pulled to the cave.

Kairi looked at the drawings with a wistful smile. All along the walls were scribbles of their dreams. There were many hearts on the walls, one scene depicted a shadowy ghost above a human being, that was a nightmare Sora had had when he was young, insisting that in the dream, while trying to save Kairi, he was fighting something evil, to beat it, he had to have a ghost come alive from him. It was a weird dream.

Kairi saw one of her own drawings, and bent down. It was of a pretty castle she had seen in a dream. At the castle's base though, there was a duck, a cow, and some creature made of three circles all standing on two legs in beautiful gowns. The girl felt like she recognized the circular symbols, but couldn't remember from where. Out of the corner of her eye, she finally spotted a mushroom.

She quickly grabbed it and was about to leave when her eyes fell on a drawing of two people beside the door. The girl smiled happily, seeing the crudely-drawn heads of herself and Sora.

She flashed back to around ten years before, remembering when she had carved out Sora's face and he had carved out hers. The two had smiled sweetly at each other.

Kairi bent down and gently touched her drawing of Sora with adoration. The girl then glanced between the two, thinking something was missing. She picked up a rock from nearby and started to scratch away.

After a few seconds, she had finished. She stepped back to see her handiwork: her own little drawn self was offering the star-snapped paopu fruit to Sora. She touched it and sighed. Hopefully tomorrow, she'd work up her own courage and ask if Sora still wanted to in the morning.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange swishing noise. Kairi gasped and rose at once to her feet, twisting around. In the shadows, there was a cloaked person, just staring at her: "W-Who are you?!" Kairi whispered in fear.

A sudden dark and sinister voice answered, making the girl feel cold and even more scared. It was a man, his voice low. "I've come to see the door to this world…"

Kairi backed up, feeling her fear rising. "What? A-A door?" The girl's eyes then widened, hearing the strange young woman's voice again in her ears, remembering it: _You are the one who will open the door. _

"This world has been connected," said the mysterious figure. "Tied to darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Where did you even come from?" Kairi asked softly.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man answered her.

She looked at the door, then back at him. She then breathed out in shock: "You're from another world…"

"There is so much to learn," growled the man in replay. "You understand so _little_"

"What do you want from me?" Kairi growled. "You can't keep me here, I'm getting far, far away from this island tomorrow!"

"A meaningless effort." The cloaked one said, no emotion in his voice as hers rose. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Kairi worriedly looked at the door for a moment, and wondered why he wanted to see it, what was so special about this door? It had been around for as long as she could remember, and it was always locked anyway, so the adults said. She looked back to the man but with shock realized he was gone.

She looked back to the door and inspected it, looking for a sign of entry or a reminiscence of a spell, but nothing looked out of place. She shivered slightly and ran out of the cave, wondering if she would tell the boys about the strange encounter.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kairi and Riku sat on a dock together, watching the sun go down.

"... Hey Kairi… you've been noticing Sora's change too, right?" Riku asked suddenly.

Kairi glanced over in surprise. "What change?"

Riku looked down worriedly at the ocean. "It's why I had to be sure he didn't share the fruit with you, I don't want you wrapped up forever with him… he just feels more ambitious, and… colder somehow. You really can't feel that?"

"No, I can't!" Kairi huffed. She then smirked. "Maybe you changed."

Riku said nothing.

Little did they know, Sora was walking back to his boat in earshot, having recently picked a paopu fruit. He wanted to place it in his room as a souvenir, like he had done the legend, but only in his mind.

"This weird feeling about Sora, it's bothering me so much." Riku grunted to Kairi. "I… don't know if we should… take him with us."

Sora flinched in shock, nearly crushing the fruit. What?! What was so wrong with him? Had Riku just been hiding a crush for Kairi all this time? Was that why he wanted him away?

"What, you want to leave him behind tomorrow?" Kairi asked with a teasing giggle, not realizing they were being watched. "Set sail, just the two of us? That's an idea."

The other boy backed away in sorrow. No… How could she even consider that? They were friends! And he had even hoped, maybe for more than that. He let the fruit of destinies drop from his hands, feeling tears prick his eyes. Maybe he really did mean nothing to them? He had been too silly, too stupid to realize! He quickly and silently got in his boat and rowed away, wiping away his tears.

"... It was a joke, Kairi." Riku grunted, though it sure didn't seem like one.

Kairi gave a sigh, taking out her smiling little charm. "Yeah, I know… I was joking too, I could never leave him behind."

"Me nethier." The boy said, not as convincingly. He then looked at Kairi.

"Aren't you scared about leaving?" Kairi asked softly, looking out at the sea. "I think I still may be a little…"

"I'm not. There are so many things to be seen," Riku said bravely. He then noticed her looking worried and took her hand. "But… No matter what we see or do, we can always come back, Kairi."

"Really?"

"Really." He muttered. He then looked out at the sea. "Kairi, I can't have you changing on me too, okay?"

Kairi felt concern wash over her in a wave. "... You really think Sora's changed, don't you?"

"Call it a hunch." Riku said, standing up. He then looked out at the sun and sighed. "Whatever's going on with him though, I'll look past it, because tomorrow, we set sail."

Kairi looked back once more at her home and grabbed her charm from the dock's edge. She saw the fruit on the ground and wondered if that had been there before….


	4. Destinies Intertwining With Darkness

_Dear Daisy,_

_I know all of you are probably worried since I left you with no warning, but know I will be safe. I had to leave, you see; The stars have been vanishing from the sky, and I'm afraid that catastrophe could come to our world if I don't do something to stop it…. I will do one part, you must do the other. There is someone with a "key", a key to save us all. I know you are skilled, and are the only person I trust with such a task. You must find the child with the key. I trust you, and know you can do it! You need to go to Traverse Town and find a young woman named Aerith, she will point you in the right direction._

_P.S. _

_Please tell Mickey not to get into trouble while I'm gone! … and that I'm sorry. Thank you. _

"WHAT?!" Donald yelled, spraying almost everyone around him. Daisy winced. "Why would she not send me or Goofy?! Daisy could get hurt!"

They were all gathered in the library after the king had read the letter out loud. Pluto, Mickey's dog, and Figaro, Minnie's cat, slept peacefully, the kitten curled up beside his enemy unknowingly.

"I'll be fine, dear." Daisy laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I've been training since I joined the Queen's service, long before I met you. I'm well-prepared."

"Garwash, I don't think Queen Minnie would ever put her friends in danger, Donald." Goofy told his friend.

The king read over the letter again and sighed. "Oh boy… I really, really hope she's doing alright out there…"

The dog could sense the king's worry and opened an eye.

"Minnie's very strong, your highness." Clarabelle reassured him. "She'll be back in the shake of a cow's bell, I'm sure of it!"

Mickey smiled weakly. "I sure hope so."

The king's faithful dog, Pluto, suddenly leapt up and licked his master, making the mouse laugh. "Thanks pal, I feel better with you by my side!"

"Don't worry, your highness, we'll find the Queen and this "key". Both will be back here safe soon." Daisy said gently, curtsying.

"Gee, be safe out there, Clarabelle." Goofy muttered in slight worry.

"I will, dear." Clarabelle laughed. She then glanced down at the court wizard. "Donald, look after him for me. If anything happens to him, you'll have _me _to deal with."

"Yes, madam!" Donald gulped, straighting up.

Mickey gave a sigh and then smiled. "I suppose it's time for you two to go…"

Suddenly, the sound of a little bell jingled furiously.

The king laughed. "No, I didn't forget about you!"

Daisy and Clarabelle were surprised to see a small little creature reveal itself from behind the king's crown. She looked like a tiny human, but had wings and had tiny puffballs on her shoes. She was a fairy, they were quick to realize.

"Girls, this is Tinkerbell, she wanted to help you find this "key" for some reason, wont tell us why though. She can heal you when you're injured." The king said, displaying the tiny girl known now as Tinkerbell.

"But she's so… tiny." Daisy whispered.

The tiny fairy's face suddenly turned red and she flew up into the duck's face, jingling furiously.

"Now, now, Tink, I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you!" Mickey said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling the two apart.

The fairy merely crossed her arms and glared at the duck.

* * *

"Won't you tell us why you want to help, dear?" Clarabelle asked as the three of them traveled down the long spiral staircase to thier ship.

The fairy gave a hollow ringing, meaning no.

"That's ok, I suppose we don't need to know all of our secrets!" Clarabelle chuckled.

Tink gave her first smile as a thank you.

"Clarabelle, we can't let anyone know where we're from, alright?" Daisy called from ahead, walking briskly down.

"I know, dear." Her friend responded. She looked over at Tink with a smile. "Protecting the world order is important."

They then entered the hangar, a secret place that only few knew of. The place was cluttered with gears and mechanical giant white hands for creating new inventions with, though there were already plenty of wonders, like the Gummi ship they had.

The ships were supposedly made of magic, and no one knew who created the first one. They were ways to travel across space, into other worlds even, something a normal vehicle couldn't do.

The kingdom's ship was an old and simple transport, but it was like a member of the royal family for all it had done over the years. It was a large, smooth, red bullet of a spaceship with two smaller yellow bullets on the side. A small dome was at its top where passengers would sit.

The lady duck walked up to a golden phone pipe to talk to the crew of the ship. "Hello, launch crew! We are ready to take off!"

High, high above them, a member of the launch crew, a tiny chimpmunk named Chip, saluted the pipe. Behind him, his brother Dale ran up to a lever and put all his weight onto it. The thing went down with a nice whirring of wheels turning in response. Steam came from engines and gears came to life as two white hands grabbed Daisy and Clarabelle up in their fingers and delivered them promptly into the ship. Tinkerbell followed close behind.

Little known to the travelers, the Queen's loyal kitten Figaro managed to leap on board too, much to the shock of Pluto, who tried to grab the feline, but it was too late.

The king and his two friends watched with slight apprhencion as the ship rose, but Daisy looked back at her boyfriend through the glass and blew him a kiss, as a way to say she'd be back soon.

"Blast off." Daisy said firmly. She looked forward then and was supruised to see a red arrow pointing downward. The two heros glanced down in confusion when suddenly, the ship made a massive drop from a hach it was apperentlu on. The two screamed in panic.

Though, as soon as they were out of the castle, they were safe to travel.

The duchess set the coordinates of Traverse Town and sighed. "I hope whatever child has this key isn't already in danger…"

* * *

Far away, the girl meant for the key lay quietly on her bed in her beach-themed bedroom. She heard her seashell wind chimes as she was turning her wayfinder charm over and over again. She wondered if Sora was nervous about the trip too for tomorrow. In the morning, Kairi would share that papou fruit Sora had picked for her with Riku. The girl wished the two would just both eat it so they would all be connected, but she knew Riku was too suspicious of Sora and Sora was too protective of Kairi for that to happen.

_"Kairi, I can't have you changing on me too, okay?"_

Riku's words from before had been in her head all night. Why did he think Sora was different? Was he seeing something she couldn't? She then thought of the visit to the secret spot and shivered. She had almost forgotten about the man that had been watching her, looking for… a door. Kairi rolled over on her side, wondering if there was even a way to unlock it…

Suddenly, a flash of lightning interrupted her thoughts and she flinched in suprise. She then sprang up, a storm! "The raft!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the mayor called up to his daughter. "Sweetie! Dinner!"

But his daughter was long gone, and unfortunately, the Darkness would never let them meet again…

* * *

After Kairi had rowed to the island, she saw with horror a pulsing cloud of darkness with a menacing pink at its core. She then glanced down and saw twin boats, but she knew by the carving of little stick people on one that it was Sora's, and the other one just had to be Riku's. "What?! I've gotta find them!"

Suddenly though, small black creatures with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the shadows. She felt her blood run cold. "It… It can't be! They're not real, it was only a dream!"

When a shadow lunged at her, she quickly grabbed her wooden sword and instinctively swung at it. All the sword did was knock it away from her. She gasped in shock. How could it not kill these things?!

Kairi fought off hordes of shadows as she ran up to the paopu fruit tree, where she prayed her friends would be.

When she finally managed to get away from the shadows and reach the tree, she was relieved to see Sora staring up at the sky with his back turned to her. "Sora! Where's Riku?! I thought he'd be with you!"

"The door…" Her friend suddenly whispered. He sounded like he was in a trace, half asleep almost. "it's open now."

Kairi's body started to shake. "_You are the one to open the door." _"Sora, what do you me-!"

"It's open, Kairi!" Sora suddenly yelled, snapping his body around to face her. He gave a small smile, but it made Kairi cold to the bone. He then offered his hand with a cold smirk. "... Let's go see other worlds together..."

"What about Riku?!" Kairi gasped.

Sora suddenly flared in slight anger, fighting back a cracking in his voice. "He'll stay here! He doesn't want me around anymore anyway! …. I didn't do anything wrong to him, did I?"

Kairi backed up slightly. "No! No, of course not! But we have to find Riku, now!" She then held up her charm and showed it to him. "We're sailing away together, remember…?"

Sora's face suddenly hardened. "You're trying to trick me! Riku already convinced you I changed, and you'll leave me because of it! You guys will leave, and never come back!"

"What?!" Kairi gasped.

"I don't get what I did wrong!" Sora cried. "I-I thought we were friends!"

Kairi glanced down to see a dark puddle appearing around her friend. "... Sora…. You're letting the Darkness consume you, I'm scared!"

"Don't fear the darkness, Kairi!" Sora yelled sharply. He extended his hand once more to her. He then looked desperate, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "I'll protect you from it! P-Please, just come with me!"

Kairi backed away slowly, seeing darkness creep up his arms. "I can't…!"

Sora looked shocked but then he hardened. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I said, COME!"

Kairi gave a scream in fright and suddenly, a bright flash filled her eyes and it threw her to the ground.

_Keyblade… Keyblade… _

Kairi glanced down and then gasped in shock. In her hands was a big, but beautiful golden key, like a sword. On its teeth, which shaped to form a heart, were beautiful vines and flowers. The handle was a wave on one side, and the color of sand in the other. It was stunning, and all the girl could do was stare for a moment at it. … This was the key she'd use to unlock the door, she knew it.

"What is that?!"

She looked up in fear at Sora, seeing him looking with confusion down at her.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter! The darkness will show me worlds, worlds that need saving, with people who will care about me more than you two!"

"Sora, please, wait! This is the wrong way!" The girl sobbed, reaching out for him.

But he was suddenly gone in a ball of darkness.

Kairi felt weak in the knees, and fell to the ground. "S-Sora…!"

She then heard a scuttling behind her and grabbed her new weapon in a jerk reaction. To her shock, the seemingly dainty key could handle itself, cutting perfectly through the shadows in a bright light and trail of colorful flowers. The girl couldn't help but smile. The key, it seemed weak, but it was stronger than anyone could ever imagine, just like she was. People may judge her for it, but they would soon bite back their words when they saw her true power.

She needed to find Riku, she realized. She couldn't let him be swallowed by darkness too! She then remembered the man in the secret spot, and how he had told her the world was connected to darkness. If anything, Riku would be trying to find out where the darkness came from.

The girl gave yells as she slashed through the monsters, fighting her way into the secret cave.

She panted as she ran into the cave and then saw the silvery hair of her friend, looking at the door. "Riku! Thank goodness!"

The boy turned to face her after staring at the door. He looked exhausted, as if the darkness was weakening him, like it had been for weeks. And then Kairi realized all at once that this was why he had felt Sora's change, had told her to stay with him, had wanted to leave more than ever before. He had known, and he couldn't stop it. "... Kai… ri…"

Suddenly, a gust of darkness hit them both and Riku gave a cry in pain as a ball of darkness shoved him towards Kairi.

The girl tried to catch him, but he suddenly vanished the moment he reached her arms. Her hug of protection fell on open air. No… not again! "Riku!"

Suddenly, she was plunged into darkness.

It seemed to be a passageway, because she was then thrown harshly into the sand of the beach. She looked around her with the winds howling, seeing the island, her home, was being torn apart.

"This is a nightmare…" Kairi whimpered, staring off the actual edge of her world, into darkness. "It has to be a nightmare! My home can't be-!"

She looked up at the sky once she heard a low growl and saw once again the purple, pink, and black mass. She gritted her teeth in determination. Somewhere in there, Riku and Sora had to be waiting for her to rescue them. She gripped her Keyblade tight and gave a grunt, running to the monster. She had no strategy, all she could do in her anger was just slash, over and over. "Give me back… my friends!"

She stared up at the ball of darkness. It suddenly started sucking upwards, bringing the monster up in the air. Kairi gasped and grabbed a branch, trying to cling onto it. She didn't want to leave her home, she could find a way to get her friends back, she couldn't let her home slip from her fingers! She loved it, it was the only place she had!

The girl screamed as it finally tugged her away into the Darkness. "NO!"


	5. Traverse Town

After a long journey, Daisy and Clarabelle finally came to Traverse Town. The place was quaint and in a Victorian style with various cute little shops. It would be a nice place to shop with Minnie, Daisy thought to herself, she then saddened, remembering Minnie could be injured or worse because of this strange reason she had to leave…

"Daisy, look." Clarabelle suddenly whispered, pointing up in the sky. They saw with worry as yet another star vanished from the sky.

"Oh no… We've got to hurry and find this "Key"..." Daisy breathed.

They began to walk around the shops, looking for any kind of key, they didn't really know what it looked like.

"Where do you think the woman Minnie wrote about could be?" Clarabelle asked.

Daisy shook her head. "I don't know.. Can't you locate her or that key with your magic?"

"It… doesn't work like that." Clarabelle sighed. "These spells can only protect, make, and attack."

"Right." Daisy grumbled. She then looked upwards with a sad sigh. "Well, we have to find this Aerith girl, see if she can help…"

Clarabelle looked down an alleyway, realizing Figaro had run down it, as if looking for something. "Come along, dear!"

The kitten didn't listen though, for she had found little Kairi who was fast asleep, hunched over.

The kitten playfully batted at Kairi's necklace and meowed until she finally awoke.

"It _was _just a nightmare." Kairi mumbled, slightly opening her eyes. The kitten suddenly scratched her hand as gently as she could, making the girl squeal in shock. She looked down at the cat and gasped. "It was real?!"

She stood up and felt herself grow dizzy, looking around at her new surroundings. "W-Where am I?"

Figaro meowed up at her and then suddenly ran off.

"Wait! Kitty, please!" Kairi cried, running after it.

After getting out of the alleyway though, she slid to a stop in shock. It was a whole town! Full of people, not the ocean or a grain of sand in sight.

"I'm in another world!" Kairi realized with a gasp. She backed up in terror, breathing hard. Her friends, her family, her home, it was all gone! Riku had said they could always go back but it wasn't even there anymore! And what had happened to him and Sora?! She suddenly backed into a door and turned around to see a shop labeled, Accessory Shop. She entered it cautiously.

The shop had a cute little fireplace and was rather cozy, despite the fear that Kairi felt.

Suddenly, a blond haired man turned to her with a toothpick in his mouth. He had slight stubble, and workman goggles. "Hey there, how can I-"

He looked the small girl up and down and then sighed. "Aw, it's only a kid."

"My name's Kairi…" Kairi said, walking up to him. "Can I ask yours?"

"Cid." The man answered gruffly.

"Nice to meet you, Cid." Kairi replied. She then looked down slightly. "Um… I'm lost. Where are we exactly?"

"Traverse Town, of course!" Cid laughed. He then looked down at her and frowned. "You didn't know that?"

"No, I'm from another world, you see. The Destiny Islands. Have you ever heard of them?"

"Nope. There's not an island anywhere near here, kid." The shop owner said with a shrug.

"Oh… I see." Kairi sighed in disappointment. She then glanced up. "Cid, have you seen any boys around my height? One was silver hair and the other has this goofy spiky haircut and bright blue eyes."

"Sorry, but I think you're the only newcomer I've seen here in years!" The shopkeeper explained. He saw the girl's face fall and he bit his lip. "But, uh, I'm sure that they are real close by! If you got here, maybe they followed! I'd say check out the other districts before losing hope."

"That's a good idea." Kairi beamed.

"Hey, come back here if you need help. I've got your back."

* * *

Kairi walked out of the shop and straight into another labeled Item Shop.

She was suprised to see three little ducks with each a separate color were running the store.

"Hello!" Called one in green.

"Welcome to our store!" Yelled the red one.

"You gonna buy something?" The last cried.

"Um, I'm looking for my friends, they're human like me, has anyone like that passed through here?" Kairi asked with a small smile.

The boys thought for a moment.

"Gee, I don't think so." The one sitting on the counter quacked.

* * *

After searching every shop for any sign of them, she walked to the second district.

The moment she pushed open the massive doors though, a man suddenly fell in front of her. He rolled on his back in terror when suddenly, a bright beam of light appeared from his chest.

Kairi shielded her eyes enough to see the man's heart float up and out of his body. It then went into an orb of darkness and shaped into a shadow soldier, looking much tougher than the normal creatures. He then vanished. In his place, multiples of shadows appeared in a hoard.

Kairi gasped in shock, but her Keyblade appeared in her hands, already ready to fight. She easily defeated them all after a few moments of slashing, which gave her the time to see a small place labeled: Hotel. She wondered if she would be able to sleep there if she had no munny, which was a well-known currency everywhere. She went in to ask for a room to take later, and to see if anyone had seen her friends.

Very close by, just in a alleyway across from the inn, Daisy, Clarabelle, Figaro, and Tink were still searching for the "key".

"I haven't seen any young woman anywhere." Clarabelle sighed sadly.

"We _have _to find Aerith." Daisy said fiercely. "Minnie needs my help!"

"_Our _help." Clarabelle reminded her.

The duck gave a sigh. "No offense, but you weren't invited by the Queen, you just came along!"

* * *

In the hotel, there were various doors, all of which Kairi knocked on, but no one answered. The hotel was a small place, she was quick to realize. There was no clerk at the desk either, it was quite frightening.

After calling out for Sora and Riku, she left quite disappointed.

* * *

Kairi explored a gizmo shop, nothing.

Daisy searched the hotel, not a key in sight.

Riku and Sora weren't in the quaint house of an old woodcarver, who Kairi searched all around for, but never found.

Aerith couldn't be found on the rooftops either. The duo were starting to lose hope.

Kairi even found a little apartment full of many, many dalmatians, she couldn't count them all. But no humans.

And all along the way, those shadows kept crawling back and attacking her, she was growing hurt and tired.

* * *

Hours later, Kairi had searched every district for her friends, at the same time, Daisy and Clarabelle had no luck finding the Aerith woman they needed to.

Kairi finally returned to Cid's shop, but in much worse wear than what she had been before. She was bleeding from a small slash on her leg and limped in, trying to hold her hands over the scratches the shadows had given her. No matter where she went, those strange creatures followed her and the key she held. She didn't understand how or why they did, but knew she was putting everyone in the town in danger.

"Aw jeez. You ok?" Cid asked, leaning over the counter to look at her.

Kairi sadly nodded her head, walking up to the counter. "I looked everywhere but I-!"

"Here, drink this." Cid grunted.

She looked up to see a green bottle and grimaced slightly. "What is it?"

"A health potion, it'll heal ya' a bit." Cid laughed, seeing her wrinkle her nose at the smell. "Come on, I hate seeing kids like you hurt, this one's on the house."

The girl gingerly took the bottle, sniffing it. It didn't smell like anything bad, and this man had been nothing but kind to her.

Kairi drank up the potion, and instantly saw her wounds heal before her eyes. "Wow! Thank you, Cid!"

"Eh, you're welcome, kid." Cid smiles kindly. He then gave a worried sigh. "It's getting late, honey. You can search for your friends for another half-an-hour if you'd like, but after that, come back and we'll see if the Mcducks or the Radcliffes have a spare room. They're both nice families."

Kairi smiled in memory of the three little duck triplets who ran the item store, they were wild, but very sweet boys. And she wondered if the Radcliffes were a nice couple who owned the little house full of dogs in the other district, they weren't home when she knocked to ask questions, but plenty of cute puppies were.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" Kairi smiled bravely.

She marched out of the store determined. She _would _find Riku and Sora, even if it took her whole life.

"You don't understand what power you have." A gentle voice suddenly whispered.

Kairi gasped in shock, whipping around to face the corner of the shop. Her Key appeared in her hands, beautiful as ever.

Suddenly, a young woman emerged from the shadows. She was very pretty with tan skin and long brown hair, glistening green eyes. "... It's okay to be scared, I won't harm you. It's just that, the darkness, it will follow you if you hold the Keyblade… I'm sorry, it must've been a burden fighting those shadows."

Kairi backed away from the woman. "I don't care. I need this key to find my friends…"

The woman gave a sad sigh. "The darkness destroyed your home too, didn't it."

"What do you know about it?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"Enough." She grunted suddenly, narrowing her eyes. "I know that a little girl like you shouldn't have that weapon." She suddenly walked up to Kairi, making the girl step even farther away in worry. "Let me see that Keyblade, girl, please."

"No!" Kairi suddenly cried, getting into her fight stance. "I won't! This key, the voice said _I _was supposed to open a door with it, I can't let this fall into the wrong hands! You aren't getting this without a fight!"

She gave a sigh but then suddenly whipped out a long staff from on her back. "Then I will fight."

Kairi gulped in worry as the mystery girl ran at her, casting a ball of light at her.

The girl gasped, deflecting the various attacks of light magic coming at her.

The lady then spun around, flower petals appearing and she aimed at the Keyblade.

Kairi gave a scream as she was shoved backwards into a wall.

The small girl kept fighting with every ounce of her strength though, doing every technique she had ever seen Riku and Sora do, but this woman was too good!

The pink-clad woman practically danced around Kairi's attacks and was quickly to knock the girl off her feet with her staff.

"Will you give up yet?" The woman whispered sadly. She clearly didn't like hurting the small girl.

Kairi then remembered Riku had once asked Sora the same thing when they had fought over who would be the one to walk Kairi home one night. She felt her heart swell. She missed both of them so much, and this key was all that she had to save them from the darkness! So, she responded with what Sora would always say back: "No, never in your wildest dreams!"

The woman gasped when Kairi suddenly gave a cry, running at her and shoving her back with fierce swings of her blade.

The older warrior gave a grunt in determination, blocking once more with her staff. She kicked Kairi gently back, and cast a final spell, making the girl double over and drop her blade.

Kairi gave a moan as the spell knocked her out entirely, her precious key still gripped in her hands.

"Aerith, are you okay?"

Aerith turned slightly to see her spiky blond-haired friend, Cloud. She gave a weak smile. "Im alright."

Cloud grunted in surprise, seeing the small girl asleep on the ground. Though he barely noticed the child, staring at the key. "You found it…"

"Yes, but she's far more powerful than I expected…" Aerith said with worry, kneeling down to the child. "With such power and such a young and strong heart, Darkness will stop at nothing to have her on their side…"

* * *

Daisy and Clarabelle hadn't seen Aerith and Kairi's fight, and they would've been thrilled to find both the thing they were looking for in one place. They were instead walking down a dark and lonely alleyway.

"Thanks for the light, Tink." Daisy sighed.

The fairy responded with a twinkle. The duck hoped that meant it wasn't any trouble.

Clarabelle looked around the place and sighed. "We've been looking forever! I hope we find someone soon!"

Suddenly, a man leapt down in front of them, making the ladies gasp in fright.

He looked up at them solomly, wearing black leather from head to toe and had a scar over one eye. "You're the Queen's friends, aren't you."

* * *

Far, far away from Traverse Town, one of Kairi's friends awoke, finding himself all alone in a strange place.

Sora was on a platform of many, seeing a light shade of blue consume the whole room. He saw the walls were like waterfalls flowing upstream and felt fear clench his heart. His mind then flooded with memories, the door, the storm, those shadows, that strange key, and… "... Kairi…"

He weakly whispered her name, remembering how scared she had looked when he had grabbed her. He wouldn't stay mad it her forever, and maybe he would be able to somehow forgive Riku for what he'd said, but as he looked at his surroundings, he worried that it was already too late… He had wished for a new life, not realizing he would leave his old one forever. He felt a lump in his throat. Where were his friends? Were they hurt? He desperately called out for them. "Kairi! ….Riku!?"

There was no answer…

"I shouldn't have done this…!" Sora whispered.

Not so far away though, a fiery-haired god watched the boy's fall to his knees with malice, letting out a dark chuckle.

This boy was weak, easily manipulable, and best of all, he was a weakness of the little key-wielding girl Hades had been watching. The god of the underworld could already feel the boy's fear. This would be _fun_.


	6. All for One, And One for All

"Hey, wake up!" Called a familiar voice.

Kairi's eyes fluttered open at once and gave a sigh in relief, seeing Riku looking down at her. They were apparently safe in a green hotel room, and she had been fast asleep on a bed.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked her quickly, bending down.

"I think so." Kairi smiled, resisting the urge to hug him since he looked like he had something to say.

"You put yourself and everyone else in danger while you wielded the key, the Darkness was after it." Riku muttered down at her. "Though, they truly wish to steal your heart, since it can wield that weapon."

"I… I don't care about that at the moment, I'm just so happy I found you, Riku!" Kairi cried.

Riku's frown grew deeper. "Um… I think you got the wrong person, kid. My name's Cloud. Aerith, she's up."

Suddenly, Kairi was blinded by a light and realized she was indeed talking to a stranger. He was tall and strong-looking with spiky blond hair.

"I hope I didn't knock you out too hard." A woman giggled.

Kairi looked over to see the lady from before who had been so great at fighting, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Aerith smiled down at her and Kairi looked over to see her own golden weapon. "It's.. a Keyblade?"

"Yes." Aerith answered with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I just had to get it away! That was how the Heartless knew where you were, your heart was visible while holding it."

"I'm surprised it chose you." Cloud said simply, picking up the blade and swinging it to the side. "You're just a little kid, after all."

The key disappeared from his hands and reappeared suddenly in Kairi's, making her gasp in shock.

"Do you, have any questions?" Aerith asked gently.

"Are you kidding?!"

* * *

"You both know there's different worlds out there beside this place and your castle, I assume." Leon, the man clad in leather, stated to Daisy and Clarabelle, who both nodded.

"How do _you_ know about other worlds?" Daisy asked in suspicion.

"It's kinda hard not to when your own world was destroyed when you were a kid." Leon growled at her, making her regret the accusation in her voice. "All the worlds are now connected, thanks to the Heartless."

* * *

"The Heartless, those are the monsters who've been chasing me, right?" Kairi asked, looking at Aerith and Cloud.

"Yeah. They're shadow creatures made out of pure darkness. They come when they can feel darkness in one's heart, and everyone has darkness there." Cloud answered smoothly.

"Kairi, have you ever heard of a man named Ansem?" Aerith asked.

* * *

"I'm afraid not." Clarabelle sighed. She then looked confused. "Are we supposed to have?"

"That man studied Heartless, you see." Leon grunted, looking out the window. "He wrote down everything he knew, and everything he found in a report of some kind."

"That's perfect!" Daisy gasped. She then meet eyes with Leon. "Do you know where it is?"

"Scattered." The man answered simply. "The pages were scattered across many worlds."

"Oh! Minnie must be trying to find them!" Clarabelle realized.

"I'd assume so."

"Okay, so we now know where she is, we can find her now if we-" Daisy's hopefulness was interrupted by Clarabelle gently putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"We can't do that yet, dear. We still have to find the "key"."

"The Keyblade." Leon said.

* * *

"So, since I have the _key_, they'll never stop hunting me?" Kairi asked sadly, looking down at the Keyblade.

Aerith nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"But I never asked for this, any of this!" Kairi cried. "I didn't ask for my home to be destroyed, I didn't ask for my friends to be taken by the Darkness, and I certainly didn't ask to be some chosen hero!"

"Destiny doesn't care about what you want, Kairi. This Keyblade chose you." Aerith explained.

"Will it… Will it at least lead me back to my friends? Sora let Darkness take him and Riku…" Kairi trailed off, realizing she didn't actually know where Riku had gone to. He had been in her arms one moment and completely gone the next. "Riku must've been taken by Sora, or something, I don't know, but I _have _to find them!"

"I'm sorry, kid, but your friends may have already been lost. Aerith, Leon, and I were lucky that we got to stay together." Cloud whispered.

"Cloud, please, you're scaring her." Aerith hissed, seeing Kairi's eyes well up with tears. "If you can still remember them, and you still keep them in your heart, they'll never truly be gone."

Kairi wiped her eyes and then nodded, standing up. "Yeah! I have to go find them!"

Aerith gave a gasp and grabbed the girl's wrist. "You can't fight the Darkness yet, you need to be prepared!"

"I am prepared!" Kairi cried.

"No, you're not." Aerith said sternly, standing up. She looked to Cloud with a sigh. "We'd better find Leon, he should've found our other guests by now."

Cloud's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Behind you!"

The woman swung around just in time to see a heartless appear that was heavily armored.

Aerith realized too late that her staff was laying on the other side of the room and the heartless leapt at her.

Cloud slid in front of her, blocking it with his bandaged broadsword. "Aerith, grab Kairi and go!"

"No way!" Aerith gasped.

"GO!" Cloud yelled as the heartless smashed through a window and out into the night air. He raced after it.

"Kairi, come on!" Aerith cried, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her out of the room, just in time to smack Daisy in the face as they were traveling to meet them. The girls ran out, right past Leon and Clarabelle.

"Aerith! Wait!" Leon growled, racing after them.

"Are you okay, dear?" Clarabelle asked, helping her friend up while Tink giggled.

"Well, I've been better!"

* * *

"We've got to find the leader of this pack!" Aerith called, bursting out of the hotel with her staff.

Kairi gave a determined nod, her Keyblade appearing in her hands. "Right!"

The two ran out into the district, wildly swinging at Heartless that tried to attack them.

* * *

A while later, Kairi had realized that she had completely lost track of Aerith after fighting off a hoard of shadows. She hurriedly ran into the third district, calling out for her new companion desperately, already getting scared that she may have once again lost someone that cared about her.

Above her on a balcony, Daisy and Clarabelle were also looking for Aerith, and they saw the girl run in.

Suddenly, an armored Heartless appeared in front and behind them, trapping them on the balcony.

"Heartless!" Daisy gasped, taking out her sword. "Clarabelle, get ready to-!"

* * *

Kairi heard screaming above her suddenly and whipped around just in time for Clarabelle and Daisy to land right on top of her. The women all gave groans of pain, but Daisy and Clarabelle gasped in shock, seeing the Keyblade.

"The key!" They cried happily while Kairi looked at them with surprise.

Just then, stone walls sprang up all around them and armored Heartless appeared at the top.

"Let's go!" Daisy called, leaping to her feet.

The three huddled together before racing off to fight swarms or Heartless.

Kairi couldn't help but stare at her new companions, watching Daisy hack and slash away and Clarabelle fire magic spells of a golden hue at Heartless. The girl realized with shock that these creatures were the same ones from her drawing in the secret spot, the one about the dream in a beautiful castle with a Queen and her attendants! But it couldn't really be them, they were only a dream, weren't they? She gave a grunt in pain, feeling one Heartless pushing down on her and grabbing wildly at her chest.

"Get away from her!" Daisy suddenly yelled, and slid in front of her just in time to stab through a Heartless that was getting dangerously close to getting her heart.

"T-Thank you!" Kairi breathed in relief. She suddenly gave a cry, seeing another one approach Daisy from behind. "Watch out!"

Suddenly, a golden beam of magic hit the creature head on.

The ladies turned to see Clarabelle running to them. "Goodness, are you alright?!"

"Thanks Clarabelle!" Daisy sighed, realizing all the Heartless were finally gone from the area. She turned to Kairi with a weak smile. "Are you okay, little one? You are very brave for wielding the Key!"

"I… I guess so." Kairi blushed, looking down at her blade.

The pleasantness couldn't last very long because just then, enormous pieces of armor fell from the sky, making them all raise their weapons.

The pieces floated up to form a giant entity and a helmet suddenly appeared on its head, finalizing itself.

"Whoa!" Kairi gasped as it's arms tried to snatch her up.

"Okay, we've got the arms and legs!" Daisy announced. "Wielder, you take care of the rest!"

"Huh?!"

The two new allies ran off without her and Kairi brandished her Keyblade.

She slashed wildly at the body of the monster while Daisy and Clarabelle lured away the other parts besides the head.

Kairi leapt onto the body part, using it as a platform to jump into the head. She stabbed the key into the helmet's hole where a face would be. There was, of course, nothing. She gave a yell, shoving all her weight on the helmet's side, causing it to leave its hold on the body. She leapt back to the body and stabbing into it. She jumped off to twirl around in time to see the armor suddenly glow white and release the heart it was holding. The final piece faded into blue petals that vanished into the night.

Kairi turned to her new allies with surprise and they smiled at her with relief. "So, you've been looking for… me?"

"They've been looking for the key you hold, you're the chosen one to wield it, Kairi." Aerith replied softly, she, Cloud, and Leon had walked up behind her.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear!" Clarabelle happily said, enveloping her in a sudden hug.

"Oh! Um, nice to meet you!" Kairi gasped.

Clarabelle held Kairi's face in her hands and smiled. "Would you like to join us on an adventure? We'll visit so many different worlds!"

"Yes, we'd love for you to come with us." Daisy reassured her.

"... Maybe I could find Riku and Sora if I came…" Kairi whispered to herself.

"Friends, I assume?" Daisy asked with a knowing look. "If you guys were scattered, I'm sure we can find them. We're looking for a friend too, our queen."

They _are _the creatures from my dreams! Kairi thought.

"You have to go with them, Kairi." Aerith told her. "You're bound to find your friends."

"Maybe.." Kairi said softly. She looked up with a frown in worry. "But what if they really are gone?"

"Oh, honey, you can't be thinking like that!" Clarabelle gasped in worry.

"It's true!" Daisy said with a smile. "If you want to come with us, you need to have a happy face, a happy outlook!"

"Yes! Laugh a little!"

"Laugh...?" Kairi whispered. She suddenly burst into a loud giggle, making everyone flinch, it was kinda frightening. Her face fell, they made the same face that Riku had when he had first made her laugh, shock and terror.

But Daisy, Clarabelle, and Tink only laughed, making Kairi grin.

"I'll go!"

"Great! The gummi ship is just outside." Daisy announced.

"Gummi ship?"

"It's what we came in! I'm sure you'll like it." Clarabelle chuckled. "We'll teach you all sorts of new things to do too to defend yourself with!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll teach you magic, I'm thinking ice for your first spell! And Daisy will teach you her own skills!"

Tinkerbell jingled happily, writing down in a big journal with the equally big pen in her tiny hands. This would be so much fun!

"Oh, we forgot to tell you our names!" Daisy gasped. She placed her hand in the center of their little circle. "I'm Daisy, Daisy Duck."

"And I am the moo-velous Clarabelle Cow!" Clarabelle announced, not realizing how she had pronounced the word wrong, making Kairi laugh. She put her hoof on Daisy's hand.

"I'm Kairi!" Kairi grinned, putting her hand in.

"All for one," Daisy smiled.

"and one for all!" They all cried.

Kairi giggled. This had been the only five minutes of fun she had had since the night before the storm. She didn't realize she how she missed fun.

* * *

In an unknown place, a group of great evil watched the girl laugh through a ring of blue flames, seeing her talking to her two new friends happily.

"A mere girl so small and pitiful beat that Heartless… How unusual." Mused the tall, green, and horned wicked fairy, Maleficent, stroking her staff thoughtfully.

"That little twit sure did do something, alright!" An evil sewn-up bag creature laughed to her. "That Keyblade is the only reason she's still alive and not a monster like me yet!"

"That wild poppet doesn't seem to have a drop Darkness in her!" The captain of the Jolly Roger gagged. "If we can't get her to leave those landlovers than we ought to turn her into a Heartless herself!"

"Those 'landlovers' are the Queen's annoying friends." A man of Agrabah growled. "They'll keep her close by them no doubt."

"Why don't we just capture that unfortunate soul, grab the key, and get her out of her misery!" The sea witch cackled.

"Hey, then I'd have to deal with the kid in the Underworld!" Their self-appointmented leader growled. He then smiled, watching Kairi hug Aerith goodbye before she boarded the Gummi ship. "Trust me, she'll soon be in ours clutches… Let's see if we can shake her up a bit, crank up the heat, if you will. That little sunspot won't be shining for long…"

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I know I said EVERYONE would be swapped, but I'm just not that creative or imaginative to swap the villains much. I know, I should let my creative juices flow, but I already like the worlds and stories from the origanal and often get writers block when I do anything too origanal, its a curse.**


	7. Hercules

They had come across a new world. It was a beautiful place with fresh air and an amazing arena made of white stone: the Olympus Coliseum. Kairi looked around in wonder, she had never even dreamed of a place so big!

So, the trio walked into the place, and were met with a half goat creature, half man's back. He was looking at a golden plate titled 'Rules'.

"Excuse me?" Kairi called out to him, making the creature nearly jump out of his skin. Have two compitive boys showed up here?"

"Only a couple thousand of those have entered the games!" The thing grunted.

"That's great! Is there a signup for these games?"

The goat gave a growl. "Only heros are allowed in 'em! The games are for strong people to compete against furious monsters, and I'm busy preparing, and you're no heroes!"

"Hello to you, too." Daisy grumbled sarcastically. "Nice to meet you, what are your names… all things you should say when you meet someone."

"Listen honey, we _are _heros! We're look-" Clarabelle was interrupted by the man bursting into laughter, looking them up and down.

"_You?!_" He cried out, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We are!" Kairi insisted angrily, showing her Keyblade. "And I was chosen to be wield this, and save my friends!"

"Ooh! What you gonna do, hit me with your… your flower power?!" The creature cackled in joy. He then put his hand on his hip. "Listen sweetheart, maybe you should just keep the fighting to the big guys, ok? It's reasonable to be afraid you'll get taken when there are monsters looking for snacks you-flavored, but sure a nice kid'll save you when you're in trouble."

Kairi's eyes widened in anger. That one hit a nerve. "I don't need anyone's protection anymore, I don't need some boy to save me, and I'm _not _a damsel in distress!"

The man finally saw her point when she backed him into a corner with her blade drawn. He gave a sigh in annoyance. "Fine! Let's see what you can _really_ do."

"Gladly."

* * *

Kairi has destroy hundreds of barrels in record time, and ran back into the coliseum to receive an apology from the goat-man, apparently named Phil.

"Ok, maybe I assumed somethings." Phil muttered, seeing Kairi smirk down at him. "You're certainly no damsel, kid."

"Thanks! Now, I can join the games, can't I?"

"Not that simple!" The goat growled. "You aren't in."

"Huh?! But I-!"

"Two words! You. Ain't. Heros."

Kairi pouted in disappointment while Clarabelle counted the words in confusion.

* * *

"I guess we'll have to watch the games and just… hope one of our friends are in them!" Kairi sighed, walking out of the coliseum in disappointment with her friends. "I don't understand, I thought I impressed him!"

"That goat is blinded by pride." A sinister voice scoffed. "You were just good enough to impress me, girl."

The group quickly turned around to see Malifecent looking coldly upon them.

Daisy instinctively raised her sword and put a arm in front of Kairi. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"Calm yourself, I am merely here to help the child." The evil fairy hissed to the group.

Kairi gasped suddenly in shock when she grabbed her shoulder from behind, looking up at the tall figure with worry.

"A great and mighty god had taken an interest in you, young one."

"Me?"

Suddenly, a pass appeared in the woman's hand and she gave it to the girl. "Here. He told me to give you this."

"Really?!" Kairi gasped. She then looked up at her suspiciously. "Why couldn't he give it to me himself?"

"Just be grateful that you were chosen, Kairi." The fairy hissed menacingly, making the girl immediately stop her questions when the woman's eyes glowed.

Kairi looked away to see her friends and then gasped. "Wait! How did you know my…?"

Maleficent was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

"... name?" Kairi breathed in confusion, turning around wildly. She then looked at the pass and sighed.

* * *

Kairi ran to Phil happily and showed him the pass. "Look! I can enter the games now!"

"How'd you get this?!" Phil grunted in shock.

She looked guiltily at her friends who both had their heads down and then at the floor. "Um… does it matter?"

"I guess not!" The goat man shrugged, making the girl smile. "But you will have to go through the preliminaries!"

"What are the preliminaries?"

* * *

The preliminaries were a series of rounds that apparently prepared heroes for the big battle at the end against a mighty foe.

Kairi, Daisy, and Clarabelle were faced with shadow scouts in the first round.

Kairi watched in awe as Clarabelle cast magic at one point during the fight and yelled over the fray if she could learn a spell too.

"Of course, my dear! Here!" The cow yelled. She suddenly threw Kairi a charm and the girl caught it.

She suddenly felt power flow through her and swung out her Keyblade and yelled, "Blizzard!"

To her amazement, a ginormous spot of ice crystals appeared before her, destroying a large group of enemies. She laughed in both surprise and joy, having destroyed the last of the Heartless.

They ran up to Phil after cheering happily for each other and congratulating themselves.

"You aren't heroes yet," Phil grumbled. He then looked to a board beside him. "Luckily, you came to me for training!"

Just before he was about to teach though, a teenage girl around Kairi's height walked past them all. She had short black hair, violet eyes, and was dressed in a ninja attire. Kairi stared at her in wonder as she passed and when she caught her looking, the ninja only smirked with a twinkle in her eye before walking away.

"Now, that's a girl who looks ready to fight." The goat muttered, giving advice to Kairi. "She looks real sneaky with all that gear and such, I'd watch my back if you had to face her, kid."

* * *

The trio beat every challenge thrown at them with ease, gaining more trust in one another as the fights dragged on. Kairi learned new spells and attacks from her friends along the way too, making it even more of a fun experience.

However, they didn't notice the ninja girl from before was watching them closely from behind a bleacher along with Maleficent who sneered at Kairi's happy laugh as Clarabelle swept her up into a huge hug.

"That girl is the one who you'll be fighting next, child."

The young ninja laughed to the evil fairy. "Hades is scared of that tiny kid? You gotta be joking."

"I assure you, this is no joke. You _will _eliminate that girl."

The girl looked up confused. "Wait, seriously?"

Maleficent looked coldly down at her, confirming it.

"Okay, listen lady, the Great Ninja Yuffie doesn't just go around 'eliminating' innocent kids, that wasn't part of our deal! I was only supposed to kill Hercules!" Yuffie growled.

"I trust you don't want to lose who you're chasing, hm? And more importantly, who you're protecting because of it."

Yuffie thought about it for a moment and then walked off in anger.

* * *

The trio had finally finished off the last Heartless, Kairi stabbing through a Big One to stop the second to last trial.

"W-We did it!" Kairi panted in relief. She hurriedly chugged down a health potion she had bought from Cid, feeling her wounds close.

"You did pretty good, kid!" Yuffie laughed, running out to them at the arena.

"You!" The trio all gasped at once.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie, the greatest warrior you will ever meet." The girl called to them, though she didn't seem very happy or proud of herself in that moment, only regretfully. "You should feel honored to lose to me."

Kairi barely had time to brace herself before Yuffie pounced on her. The girls were both strong, wrestling with their arms as Yuffie reached to disarm her quickly.

"FIRE!"

Yuffie gasped and back flipped off just in time to miss a fire-blast aimed at her by Clarabelle.

Daisy ran in front of Kairi as Clarabelle helped the girl up.

Yuffie threw a star at the duck who promptly hit it right back at her. The ninja leaped up and suddenly seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"What the-!" Daisy gave a yell in pain when Yuffie kicked her right in the spine, making her fall to the ground.

"Daisy!" Her teammates gasped.

Yuffie threw a sharp and bigger star straight at Kairi's head, making the girl barely have time to duck. She heard the star's wind brush over her and heard a few snips, realizing that the star had only gotten her flyaway hairs.

Clarabelle has kneeled down over Daisy in worry, trying to heal her. Yuffie noticed Kairi look over to them in worry.

The ninja lightly sprinted up to the cow and quickly punched her, knocking her out cold.

"That's enough!" Kairi yelled in anger, running to her.

"Give it up already, kid!" Yuffie yelled with gritted teeth, locking arms with the girl as they spun around, desperately trying to get the upper-hand on each other. "No matter what you do, you'll never escape this world!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kairi gasped.

Yuffie suddenly leapt to the other side of Kairi, still holding the girl's arms, and threw her to the hard ground from over her head.

Kairi gave a scream in pain, feeling her body aching like it never had before. She opened her eyes just in time to see Yuffie had leaned down in front of her.

Phil realized with horror that the ninja was going to murder her opponent and quickly held up a white flag to stop her, but Malifecent was already there and blocked him.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Yuffie whispered, positioning a star above the girl's heart. She raised it up over her head and tears came to her eyes. "But trust me, with him hunting you down, this is an act of _mercy_."

Kairi felt her heart race, her life flashing before her eyes. She couldn't die! She had to save her friends! What had she done to deserve this death?!

Suddenly though, a ginormous three-headed black beast with glowing red eyes appeared behind them, making the girls get thrown nearly into the bleachers.

The monster suddenly got on its hind legs, about to attack. Both girls shielded themselves when the hit suddenly didn't come.

They heard a grunting and opened their eyes to see a young man with a glowing aura around him. By no doubt, he was a true hero.

"Herc! Get outta here, kid!" Phil suddenly gasped in shock.

The man turned to him with gritted teeth. "No, not this time! Get them out of here!"

The goat man nodded, he and Kairi dragging Clarabelle and Daisy into the colosseum. They didn't notice Yuffie had stayed behind.

* * *

Daisy gave a moan, opening her eyes to see Kairi and Clarabelle leaned over her. "Did… did we win?"

"Not even close!" Phil yelled, making her jolt up. "Herc's out there fighting Cerberus!"

"Who?" The duck asked surprised. "What in the worlds is Cerberus?"

"That big mutt out there!" The goat growled, giving her a health potion. He gave a sigh in worry. "Jeez, I told the kid to leave this place, those shadows you guys fought in the rounds, they've been looking for him, and his uncle, Hades, I just know he had to have sent them! I don't know why though, he knows he can't beat Hercules, the guy's the most righteous, pure-hearted person I know!"

"Pure-hearted?!" Daisy suddenly cried in shock. She quickly got off a column and ran out to the Arena.

"Where are you going?!" Clarabelle wailed, her and Kairi running after the duck.

* * *

"We have to make sure that this Hercules is safe!"

They were met with destruction, crumbled pillars and Cerberus still raging on.

Daisy looked wildly around for the young demi-god, but he was gone. "We're too late!"

Kairi noticed Yuffie was laying on the other side of the beast, completely unconscious. "Guys, look! We've gotta save her!"

"But she tried to kill you!" Clarabelle gasped.

Kairi brandished her Keyblade. "That may be true, but she's still a person, and I have to protect her!"

"Kairi, are you crazy?!" Daisy yelled over the panting of the beast. "It's big and way stronger than us!"

"We may be small and may not have as much strength, but we have to fight it to save this place! We're powerful!" Kairi creid, sliding in front of the monster.

"You're insane!"

"Maybe, but I'm _still_ a hero." Kairi grunted, pointing her Keyblade high up to the heads. She whistled sharply, making it turn all three of its slobbering heads to her. "Hey, Cerberus! Over here!"

The heads all roared at her and its body pounded down, making her body and the ground below it shake.

Kairi was delighted to see Daisy and Clarabelle join her side, despite not knowing her too well yet. They may have had a mission, but they wouldn't stand for an creature of darkness to roam free."

"Okay, each needs to take a head!" Kairi instructed, looking at her friends with fierce determination. "Daisy, left. Clarabelle, right! I've got the middle!"

* * *

Daisy raced off to the left to the head and quickly unsheathed her sword. She leapt up into the air with a yell, slashing at the creature's face.

The creature suddenly fell and the duck looked over to see Clarabelle had tripped the thing. She gave a call of thanks.

The thing growled in anger just before the Duchess landed on his nose. She slashed harder on its muzzle, it howling in irritation. The duck dodged a ball of dark energy to her and let the monster take it instead. With a final battle cry, she managed to stab just between the eyes.

* * *

When Daisy had started doing all that, Clarabelle had ran to the head she was supposed to take on.

"Ensnare!" Clarabelle yelled.

A magic golden rope shot out with her wand and wrapped around all the legs with ease before tying a tight knot, making the whole thing fall over. She received grateful thank yous from her teammates as she fired off a barrage of balls of light magic, and for the final strike, she yelled out: "FIRE!"

The head was hit with a massive fireball as was out cold.

* * *

Kairi called out for Blizzard and it stabbed the creature in the face quickly. She climbed up the fur of the beast while it shook its head to rid it of pain. She then leapt up as high as she could, doing a corkscrew spin as she hit the enemy's face repeatedly.

When she hit it's back she hurriedly used the last of her strength the stab through the back of its head.

Just in time, the thing fell to the ground, letting Kairi hop off to safety. "Perfect timing!" She yelled loudly to Clarabelle.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Kairi asked softly to the ninja after she had regained consciousness outside the coliseum for a few seconds.

"Why are you still here?" Yuffie asked in surprise. "I… I tried to-!"

"Yeah, we know!" Phil snapped angrily, suddenly pushing Kairi's comforting concern out of the way of his fury. "You tried to kill her, but this girl was nice enough to save 'ya! Wouldn't have done it myself!"

Yuffie wrinkled her nose in confusion, looking to the trio. "You guys saved me? But why?"

"I could see that there was still light inside you." Kairi explained. She then smiled, helping Yuffie up. "And no doubt Hercules did too. Do you… know where he is?"

The ninja thought for a moment and then gasped in shock. "It was _her_! She took Hercules when he shielded her from destroying me!"

"Who?!" The rest gasped.

"That evil witch lady, M-Mal… Geez, I can't remember her name! But what I do remember is that she's working with Hades, just like I was before… before I realized I couldn't kill you."

"I knew he was behind this!" Phil cried out in rage, making them all wince.

"I know you guys probably don't trust me yet, but really, I didn't want to go along with Hades." The young ninja muttered to the trio while the goat man ran into the coliseum. "It's just… I've been trying so hard to keep a friend safe and to find someone that I turned to the Darkness and lost sight of the light. When I saw your face so scared though, and when Hercules sacrificed himself to protect me from that evil woman after I told her I couldn't kill either of you, I think I saw just a flash of it. I've gotta find the rest."

"I'm sure you will." Kairi smiled. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, keep a firm grip on it, you hear?" Yuffie laughed, ruffling Kairi's hair as she walked past.

"Oh! Yuffie! Maybe someday if we meet again, we can have a rematch, without the dark powers and stuff?" Kairi called with a small grin.

"Okay, be ready to lose again!" Yuffie hollered back with a laugh.

* * *

"Phil, are you alright?" Kairi asked softly, walking into the coliseum.

"Not really, kid." Phil muttered, looking back at her. "Herc's gone, and the world really needs him!"

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Daisy reassured him. "We won't let Darkness use him or his heart for long."

Kairi then noticed a glow from beneath a stone block and frowned. "Hey girls, can you help me push this?"

The trio heaved and managed to push the stone block out of the way together.

They stared in shock at a giant keyhole on the ground. They had to lock the Darkness out...

Kairi instinctively lifted up her Keyblade and rays of light went into the very tip.

The keyhole was then filled with light and completely vanished.

"There…" Kairi whispered with satisfaction. "I have a feeling you won't be seeing those shadows anytime soon! We'll save Hercules and he'll come back to a place rid of the Darkness as a welcome home!"

"Thanks you three." Phil said softly, staring at the ground. He then walked up and gave her a scroll of paper. "Hey, uh…you're officially junior heroes now!

"Junior heroes?" Clarabelle asked.

"Don't think too much on it, you'll all probably be full-fledged ones after you bring Herc home, you'll get what I mean later, I bet."

"Thank you, for everything." Daisy smiled. She then turned to the ship and sighed. "Well, we better get going, you two! Remember, we have worlds and people of light to protect, and a Queen to find!"


	8. Curiouser and Curiouser

The trio really didn't know exactly where to go. All that they had for clues was that the Queen _maybe _was looking for pages of the mysterious Ansem's report on the Heartless. Kairi just hoped she could find her friends in one of these worlds.

Kairi had been disappointed when she had to leave before the games started in order to look more for the pages and their new missing person: Hercules, but Phil assured her that if he spotted any boys that looked like she had described, he'd take care of them until she came back with the demigod, it would be a thank you. The girl thought about the young Demi-god that had saved her and felt guilty that he had been taken by that evil woman, the one Kairi could've stopped if she had just been a bit more cautious. She sighed.

"Whoa, look!"

Kairi glanced up to see a strange world that was covered in hearts and red, it had tall shrubs and a castle, there was even a house upside down!

"The Queen could be there." Daisy said firmly. "We have to go."

* * *

The moment Daisy stepped out of the ship, she suddenly fell into a large abyss with a gasp of shock.

Kairi quickly leapt after her with Clarabelle close behind.

All three were very surprised when they realized they were actually falling very slowly, floating almost.

After a few minutes, they let themselves relax and just float down to the ground while all sorts of strange furniture floated around them.

They finally reached the strangely-tiled ground together and looked around to see a small room. It had flowers and plenty of pictures of shadowy rabbits.

They barely had enough time to stand up and gain their bearings before a pudgy white rabbit in a little suit jacket ran past them with a large golden pocket watch in his head, crying out in panic: "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Kairi cocked her head in confusion, watching the strange creature run into an entrance with velvet curtains above it.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, when I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"The Queen?!" Kairi gasped in shock. She turned to her allies with a look of hope.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "That's not our Queen, _our_ Queen is kind to everyone, she's never behead someone for being late!"

"But isn't it worth looking into?" Kairi whined. "Maybe the Queens are meeting up! If I was royalty trying to find something, the first thing I'd do is meet with the Queen of the world I was in!"

"I think it's worth a shot, we have no other clues." Clarabelle shrugged to Daisy.

"Fine."

Kairi ran after the rabbit with her team close behind. After a strange door composed of three separate doors, they were just in time to see the much smaller rabbit go into a small little door.

Kairi fell down to her knees at the door, looking suspiciously at the lock. "How'd he get so small?"

"You're simply too big!" Yawned the lock back, opening brass eyes and his keyhole mouth.

"It speaks!" Clarabelle wailed in horror, the trio nearly leaping away and right into one another.

"You are far too loud!" Muttered the doorknob lazily. "You woke me up."

"Sorry." Kairi whispered as the doorknob closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Apology not accepted!"

"Um, how do we get small?" Daisy then asked, attempting to touch the doorknob before it opened its droopy eyes again.

"Try that bottle, over there." He yawned sleepily.

They turned and watched in wonder as a white rug suddenly flew up from the ground and turned into a table. A chair popped beside it, and two bottles on top of that.

Kairi realized then that something was out of place in the room. Everything was two-dimensional, except for one thing, a plain bed that was leaned against the wall. "I wonder…?"

She shoved the bed into the wall, to match the illustration design of the room, and it morphed into the wall with a puff of smoke. There was a doorway there revealed.

"I guess we'll use that door instead, since that one's asleep." Clarabelle muttered, motioning to the careless door.

The three walked up to the bottles with surprise. One was labeled in blue with: Drink Me. It had a clear liquid. The other was in red and said Eat Me. There was a small cake in that bottle.

Kairi gently uncorked the blue one, prayed that it was safe, and gulped it down.

The girl immediately felt a tingling sensation go down her spine and then to the rest of her body and an overwhelming tangy sweet taste that burned the inside of her nose. Kairi watched in shock as the world got bigger, and she got smaller.

"Kairi?!" Clarabelle gasped, kneeling down to her.

"It works!" Kairi cried happily, looking around at the huge world around her. "Come on! We can go through the doorway now!"

Soon enough, Daisy and Clarabelle were just as small as she was and entered through the door.

* * *

They came to an extraordinary garden, which was holding a trial of some kind.

In the judges spot sat a large and angry-looking woman with a golden crown. She was glaring down at a small person on the jury stand: it was a young girl around Kairi's age with thick blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon and a blue dress with a white apron.

The White Rabbit ran up a large spiral staircase to a stand and gave a huge blow through his trumpet as the trio walked up in time to see the trial begin.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit announced to the whole garden.

The young girl looked up in confusion to the rabbit. "I'm on trial? But why?!"

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" He muttered, not answering her question.

The Queen glared down even harder down at the girl. "That girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it! And the reason is…" She took a breath in and then yelled because I say so that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" The girl growled, glaring back.

The Queen looked unimpressed. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course!" The child barked, having a temper of her own. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"SILENCE!" The Queen shrieked. "How _dare _you defy me!"

Kairi winced and looked to her companions. "She really seems innocent, this trial isn't justified at all! We have to help that poor girl!"

"I wish we could, my dear, but we can't be meddling with a world that isn't ours, it's too risky!" Clarabelle hissed, trying to pull Kairi away while Daisy gave a sad nod. The girl struggled to hear the reading.

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged." The Queen bellowed, making the blonde haired girl gasp in fear. "For the crimes of assault, and attempted theft of my heart…"

_Theft of her heart?! Nothing but the Heartless could do such a thing!_ Kairi thought.

The Queen then pointed directly at the shaking girl. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Oh! Oh no, please!" Wailed the girl as cards marched up with axes at the ready.

"Stop! You can't do that!" Kairi's suddenly yelled, shoving through the guards and looking up at the Queen. She quickly gave a small curtsey. "I mean no disrespect, your majesty, but this girl isn't the one who tried to steal your heart, I promise! I just need to gather evidence, please!"

The young girl was suddenly thrown in a cage by a guard and looked worriedly at her new hero.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" The Queen of Hearts yelled to the trio. "Gather as much of as little proof you need."

"Yes, thank you." Kairi mumbled, giving a last curtsey before running to the cage. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"I suppose so." Alice sighed sadly. She then looked up curiously. "You know who I am, so may I ask who _you_ are?"

"My name's Kairi," answered the girl. "These are my companions, Daisy and Clarabelle."

"Pleased to meet you," Said Alice politely. "though I do wish it was under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

"About that, was there any reason the Queen would accuse you?" Kairi asked.

"I suppose we're not on good terms, but I truly am innocent! I could never steal a heart, that's impossible to do!"

"Impossible for a human, that's for sure." Kairi smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Alice! We _will_ prove your innocence!"

"I do hope so."

The trio ran off into the forest and Alice could only pray they would save her from this nightmare.

* * *

The moment the trio got into the forest, a strange sight came upon them.

It was a grinning purple cat, or rather, the head of a grinning purple cat. The head vanished and reappeared multiple times before its stripped body appeared to balance on its head. It put the head back on, leaving the trio to cringe in shock.

"How did you do that?!" Clarabelle asked in a hurry, unsure whether this was a friend or foe.

"Why, whatever do you mean? Can't you balance on your head? Have you tried it?" Laughed the cat. He then turned a ever present grin to the garden with a sigh. "Oh, but little Alice is sure to lose hers soon enough! And to think, she hasn't even done a thing!"

"You know who did it?" Daisy gasped in surprise. "You have to tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers," Said the grinning feline. "but doesn't always tell! The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness!" He then vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

"Give us a hint, at least!" Kairi pleaded.

"A hint, hm? Don't you like guessing games?"

"This isn't a game, a girl's life is on the line, please!" The girl creid.

"They've already left this forest," The Cheshire Cat's disembodied voice conceded. "I won't tell you which exit. There are four pieces of evidence to find in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky, big reward if you find them all!"

"And how do we know we can I trust you?" Kairi asked with suspicion, hands on her hips.

"I trust you to decide!" The cat's voice called before fading away into nothingness.

"I guess we'll have to, my dears." Shrugged Clarabelle.

"Well, he said that three were easy to find. Let's split up to find them and meet back here in about… twenty minutes?"

* * *

Kairi didn't have to go far at all, she found footprints of the Heartless easily in a small grove. Of course, she did have to fight a small army of the shadows in order to get back in time to meet her team, because the Darkness could never make it easy for her.

Daisy found a pair of a shadow's antenna on a low platform in the deep forest after climbing giant mushrooms and leaves to get there.

Clarabelle went through a door off of the forest and was immediately met with a freefall into the air, straight towards a giant stove. Luckily, she had a charm handy and managed to float downward. At the stove, she was met with a terrible stench that just had to come from the Heartless.

The three heroes met where they said they would and presented their findings to one another.

"Perfect." Kairi sighed. She then remembered they still needed a fourth piece.

"I saw a flower earlier in the forest, it said it needed a potion, and it could make us bigger." Daisy suggested suddenly. "Perhaps we should look at this from a different angle?"

So, the trio eventually came across the flower and gave it a health potion Phil had given them and with a puff of pollen, Kairi was grown.

The girl looked around hesitantly before seeing a small grove that she hadn't seen before. She needed to be small again!

She leaned on a tree in thought when it suddenly spun around, making her fall. "Ow! That hurt!" Cried the tree.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi gasped. "I had no idea you were… well…alive!"

"It's alright, dearie." Laughed the tree in a grandmotherly voice. "You do seem troubled though."

"I am." Kairi admitted, unsure exactly where to look at the tree. "I need to become smaller to find something very important!"

"Is that all?" Asked the tree. Suddenly, a branch came down from the treetops with a shining apple on it. "I'm sure this will help!"

Kairi quickly and gently cut the apple down from the branch with her keyblade and then winched. "Did that hurt…?"

"It didn't hurt at all!" The tree called astounded.

Kairi giggled. "It _is _a special blade."

"I think you're just a special person, my dear. You made it fast and gentle, you deserve a magnificent blade at your disposal."

Kairi blushed and remembered how the voice too had said she was special because of her kindness, that gave her strength and power. "Thank you, madam. I… I don't know. I'd like to believe that's true, but it just can't be m-."

Kairi suddenly felt a tug at her hair and turned to see a furious teeny tiny Tinkerbelle, who must've shrunken too. The fairy tapped the pen angrily to her notebook, and the girl realized Tink must have finished all her chronicles, so far.

"Okay, Tink!" Kairi giggled, booping her gently on the nose. "I'm going, sorry to keep you waiting!"

She bit into the apple and then shrunk down once again.

The grove lead to the bizarre room and Kairi saw claw marks on a wooden table. She leapt down to them and grinned.

"Indeed!" Chuckled the Cheshire Cat, appearing on a fauset behind them.

"We can save Alice from the Queen's wrath now! She'll have to listen to this evidence!" Kairi sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" The feline asked curiously.

"Of course I am! What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, you all and young Alice believe the Queen's head isn't screwed in right, so perhaps she'll take yours!"

"Oh… Um, well you promised us a prize!" Kairi huffed, trying not to think about it too much.

"I suppose I did." Purred the cat. He then flicked Kairi over a charm.

The girl felt a hot burning go through her and opened her eyes wide. She knew how to cast fire now! These charms were amazing! "Thanks, Cheshire. We have to go free Alice now!"

"Alright! Try to keep your head straight!"

* * *

"Your majesty, I would like to present our evidence! I couldn't exactly bring them here, but if you just look where-" Kairi's testimony was suddenly interrupted by a solider heartless appearing in the garden, right in front of the Queen's stand. It then disappeared, seeing Kairi reach for her keyblade.

"What was that?!" The Queen cried.

"The _real _culprit! Alice isn't guilty." Kairi called loudly.

The Queen growled down at the girl and exploded when she smiled. "SILENCE! _I'm _the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen loses their heads!"

"You can't do that!" Clarabelle protested.

"Seize them at once!" The Queen yelled.

The heros watched in horror as all the exits disappeared and a tower with three wheels on its sides appeared nearby.

A card rushed up and cranked the wheels, sending Alice's cage with the poor girl still inside high up to where Kairi couldn't reach her.

The Queen pointed at the trio as they regrouped in the center and hundreds of cards came down upon them.

"Daisy, Clarabelle, I need you two to fend of the guards, I'll get Alice down!" Kairi cried, gripping her keyblade tightly.

Daisy and Clarabelle gathered around Kairi as she hit each and every wheel, getting Alice's cage closer and closer to the ground while her allies hit and slashed the cards back from her.

The cage then fell to the ground from the elevator system it was on and Kairi ran to it.

The curtain around the jail opened to reveal the very disoriented Alice.

"We're getting you out of here, right now!" Kairi told the girl, rapping her keyblade on the cage.

"What?! But you didn't win!" Alice cried in shock. "You're saving me anyway?!"

"Well, you aren't exactly saving yourself!" Kairi laughed, pulling Alice out of the cage.

* * *

The girls ran into the forest, Kairi calling for her allies to follow.

Once they had stopped to catch their breaths, Alice looked up at her heros. "Thank you, all of you! I hope I can repay you in some way!"

"Well, we're looking for our friends: Minnie, Riku, Sora, and Hercules. Has anyone answered to any of those names here?" Kairi asked, her keyblade disappearing as the battle was done.

"I wouldn't know." The little girl admitted. "I'm afraid I've only been here a short time, but I do wish to help! That strange creature who tried to take the Queen's heart, you three seemed protected against it, but I'm sure your other friends and I aren't the same. Maybe the shadow left because he felt another heart, one of your friends."

"It's possible." Daisy muttered, looking around the forest. "The Heartless will be looking for our Queen and Hercules especially.."

Clarabelle have a huff, rapping her wand to her head in thought. "But we don't know where the shadows could be!"

"Here? There? Everywhere?!" Laughed a familiar voice. The Cheshire Cat appeared to them once more. "Where, oh, where? Perhaps a garden? Perhaps woods? Perhaps that upside down room? Who can tell?"

"Oh that silly cat!" Huffed Alice, crossing her arms as he disappeared. "He can never get out a straight answer!"

* * *

The four had found a strange tea party with no guests. All there was was a painting of a rabbit and a crazy-looking man. It was another strange sight of Wonderland.

They then noticed a door nearby and were relieved to find themselves in the bizarre room once more.

"Want to find shadows?"

Kairi and Alice knowingly looked behind them to see the grinning cat.

"Try turning on the light." He vanished.

The four noticed then that there were two large tables that towered above them, each with an unlit lantern.

Kairi stepped closer but suddenly a Large Body heartless snatched up Alice from behind.

"Help! They'll take my heart!" Alice cried, but two armored shadows and ten little floating shadows appeared around her captor to guard him.

"Fire!" Kairi yelled, lifting up her keyblade.

The small ones were destroyed in a fiery blast while Daisy and Clarabelle ended the soldiers.

With a combination of a fire spell from Clarabelle and a blizzard spell from Kairi, they destroyed the Large Body, luckily not hitting Alice.

"You okay?" Kairi asked in worry, helping her up.

Alice nodded. "Now then, shall we find some shadows?"

Clarabelle lifted the keyblade wielder on her shoulders and she lit the lanterns with her new spell.

"There!" Kairi smiled.

Suddenly, the cat appeared curled up on top of her head. "The shadows should appear now, maybe you should check that doorknob?"

Kairi swatted at her head but he, of course, was gone.

"Why would the shadows swarm the doorknob?" Alice asked in curiosity as she and the trio walked to the place.

"I'd assume it's the keyhole of this world." Daisy replied. "The heartless are attracted to keyholes as well as hearts, they swarm them."

When they reached the doorknob though, he was exsactly where they left him, snoozing away.

"You'll have a better view from up here!"

Kairi didn't even turn around to give an annoyed eye-roll, she was already climbing up the table to give the cat a piece of her mind while her team stayed on the ground.

"Cheshire, we're all getting tired of you making no sense at all! Can't you give us a simple answer? Where are the shadows?!" Kairi creid.

The cat only smirked, not looking at her but at something behind her.

Kairi's heart fell as he disappeared and twirled around just in time to see a ginormous creature made of all sorts of cans and ribbons leap right over her and smashed to the ground in front of her friends.

Alice gasped in horror and Clarabelle created a barrier around her before shoving her out of the way of a giant armored shoe.

The monster juggled a few unlit torches before Kairi leaped daringly off the table and straight onto the thing's shoulders.

The torches were covered in ice crystals soon enough by Clarabelle as she and Daisy fought the base of the heartless.

Kairi managed to grab one of its spindly arms and was tugging at it fiercely. She then gasped in an idea and grabbed the other arm. She gave a cry, and yanked the arms around the creature's neck. "Guys! Grab onto me!"

Her team (including the scared girl) ran to her aid. Alice grabbed onto Kairi's ankles and Daisy grabbed hers, Clarabelle taking the bottom.

"PULL!"

They all pulled as hard as they could, and eventually managed to pull the giant monster to lean back on its metal spine to look straight at them.

"Fire!" Kairi yelled, thrusting out her keyblade. The spell caused the already unbalanced thing to topple over.

"Daisy, Clarabelle, together!" Kairi yelled after they scrambled out of the pile underneath the thing.

The three heroines all thrust their sharp weapons into the monster's chest, finally defeating it.

"Oh, great job, everyone!" Alice laughed. Kairi swung her around and then hugged her. Clarabelle and Daisy put their arms around them to join and the team embraced.

"Thanks for the assist, Alice!" The other girl beamed.

"Well, you weren't exactly saving yourself!" Alice teased.

"What a racket!" The doorknob suddenly cried, clearly woken by the loud fight. He then gave a huge yawn and the trio saw a glimmer keyhole appear inside its mouth.

Kairi was nearly blasted back when a beam of light came out of her blade and into the hole. They heard a satisfying close and sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a shining little shard popped out from the keyhole.

"What's this?" Kairi asked softly, bending down to pick up the green and gold object.

Clarabelle bent down beside her and gasped. "It's a gumi!"

"Wait, what?!" Daisy gasped in shock, snatching it out of Kairi's hand. She then sighed in disappointment. "It's not Minnie's…"

"I guess our friends or pages weren't here after all." Clarabelle said, looking up into the dark abyss they had fallen from hours ago.

Daisy nodded. "We better move on then! I'm sure we'll find Her Highness in the next world."

Alice gasped in surprise, clasping her hands. "You're leaving? But we had such a lovely adventure together!"

"Sorry, Alice, but we have to go, a lot of people are depending on us to help them." Kairi explained as the Gummi ship flew down to where they were.

"I understand." Alice sighed sadly. She then managed to smile. "I do hope we meet again, Kairi! Hopefully without any crazy Queens or shadows!"

"Me too." The other laughed.

Kairi turned to see Clarabelle offering help on board and she accepted.

The girl waved goodbye to Alice as they took off to the sky and felt a sadness wash over her as she touched her raindrop necklace. "Sora, Riku….. Where are you?"


	9. They'll be in Your Heart

"Kairi, hey, you awake?"

"Sora… will this really bind us forever…?" Kairi mumbled in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and realized she had fallen asleep on their travels. She wiped a tear from her eyes. It was only a dream, a dream of what should've happened instead of the storm.

"Honey, are you okay?" Clarabelle gasped, helping Kairi sit a bit straighter.

"I… I just miss my friends, that's all." Kairi sniffed, looking out the window to see they were landing on a jungle-like world. She smiled briefly. "I-I'm glad we're new best friends, though!"

"Me too!" Clarabelle replied.

The duck looked at her and laughed. "You think we're best friends? But... I don't even know anything about you! How could we possibly be best friends yet?"

"What? But we've fought so many-!"

"You're not even a close friend yet. You just tagged along on our mission." Daisy answered with an angry frown. "Besides, we already have Minnie as our third."

Kairi felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she narrowed her eyes.

"Daisy, you're sounding rather-" Clarabelle whispered.

"We-Well I make my own perfect trio too! And those guys are all I need, I'll find them myself!" Kairi growled, standing up to Daisy's surprise. "I'll be back later, with my _real _friends!"

The door opened to the jungle and Kairi ran out, off to look for her old friends.

"Kairi, wait!" Daisy gasped, but she was already gone. She looked at Clarabelle with worry. "I just didn't want to rush in and just…. be her best friend! There's only one best friend for me!"

* * *

Kairi found a small treehouse in the jungle and was searching desperately. "Riku?! Sora!"

Little did she know, a hungry leopard watching the little one search and licked its chops. She looked like a quick little morsel.

It pounced and Kairi screamed in shock when it pinned her to the ground.

"Get off!" Kairi yelled, her keyblade forming.

She flung the leopard off her and hit it back as it clawed at her face. She dodged his scratching and teeth best she could, when she finally hit it as hard as she could in the head and it fell to the ground.

Kairi fell to the ground, cheek cut and heart pounding. She gripped the charm in her pocket, reassuring that she was still alive, and still would be able to give it to someone.

The leopard leaped up suddenly, roaring at her.

Kairi screamed as it pounced and shut her eyes, knowing it would kill her.

She suddenly heard a loud grunt and opened her eyes to see a bare-chested man with brown dreadlocks and only a brown fabric patch near the bottom covered his body.

The man shoved the lepaord off and pointed a spear tip at it.

Knowing it had lost, the beast gave a hiss and then leaped through the window, shattering glass and wood.

The strange man looked to Kairi, hunched over. The girl got up after feeling very awkward. He suddenly grunted in a deep voice, "Sabor, danger."

"Thanks for saving me…" Kairi whispered, still trembling slightly.

"Tha-nk...s..." Repeated the man, looking down at the ground as if to remember the word and how it sounded.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Kairi asked.

"Tree, you tree." The man answered in broken English.

Kairi nodded. She wondered if he had grown up all alone and hadn't learned how to talk that well, or had some sort of other difficulty that caused him to have such a speech pattern. She didn't want to speak down on him, she didn't want him to feel odd. "I'm looking for my friends.."

"Friends." The man repeated, making a motion to his chest as if a hug.

"Uh-huh!" Kairi beamed. She then remembered Daisy and the smile fell. "They're m-my real, truest, bestest friends in the whole universe! … My only friends."

The jungle man cocked his head in confusion. "Friends, make sad?"

"No, not these two." Kairi muttered, shaking her head to get back on track. "The ones I'm looking for are Sora and Riku."

"Find Sora, friends?"

Kairi nodded but her face turned to surprise when she noticed someone behind him. It was Riku!

He was staring at her with no expression while the man continued. "Riku, friends."

"He… He is my friend, yeah." Kairi whispered. She took a step forward to run to Riku, but the boy then walked to the left and vanished. Was that only a mirage?

"Friends, here."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Really?! Where?!"

The man suddenly made a few grunts like an ape at her and she frowned in confusion.

"I don't get it." Kairi said, cocking her head. "Where are they?"

He then repeated the sound slower, trying to help her, then said again: "Friends, here."

"Can you lead me to them?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Tarzan." The man replied, motioning to himself.

"Kairi." The girl said back in the same fashion. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

"KAIIIRIII!" Clarabelle called out in the jungle with Daisy and Tinkerbelle by her side.

Tink already didn't like Daisy to begin with, but since she had made Kairi leave, she hated her now. She had written everything in her journal with her own view on what had happened

Suddenly, Daisy heard a bright jingle from Tinkerbell and saw a small little gorilla staring at them.

The two screamed at each other in shock before the monkey ran off, leaving a small pink something in the grass.

They suddenly heard a rustling and Daisy drew her sword.

A thick-chinned man walked out. He was strong had a tiny mustache, but the thing that first caught their eyes was the giant rifle in his hands.

Tinkerbell hid behind Clarabelle in worry.

* * *

"Tarzan! Wait up!" Kairi gasped, leaping off the treehouse balcony and onto the springy net below.

Tarzan said nothing, he ran to the edge of the net and suddenly then dropped into the treetops like a stone.

"Ghaa! Tarzan!" Kairi cried, running after him. She gave a short scream when her foot plunged down into one of the net's many holes. It hurt, but she was still glad she hadn't twisted her ankle.

She cut a few small ropes and freed her leg, allowing her to leap in after Tarzan.

Kairi was suddenly sliding down a massive tree branch that seemed to go on forever. She screamed in shock, leaping over and ducking under sharp branches. After a few moments, she was having fun, it was like a slide!

Her stomach suddenly dropped though, seeing the branch cut off abruptly in front of her. She screamed in terror.

* * *

"Kairi, hurt?"

Kairi opened her eyes to see Tarzan had caught her. She blushed and quickly made him put her down. She brushed leaves and dirt off herself and then shook her head. "No, I'm alright."

They were in a camp of some sort, with tons of crates and scientific devices around on tables. Kairi noticed a large tent and her heart filled with hope. Perhaps her friends had taken shelter there, that was why Tarzan had brought her!

She ran in with Tarzan close behind, pushing back the tarp with a hopeful smile.

There was a human there, but not one Kairi had been looking for. Her happy face deflated like a balloon.

It was a pretty young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes with a distinctive face, working hard on a device of some kind.

"Jane." Tarzan grunted, gaining the lady's attention.

The woman turned in surprise. "Tarzan!"

Kairi felt awkward, holding herself in embarrassment. This lady was way more prepared for the jungle then she was, and so she looked much better too.

"Oh? And who's this?" Jane asked in suprise, bending down to Kairi.

"Hello miss, I'm Kairi…" Kairi answered her with a mutter.

"You speak English!" Gasped the woman. "So, you're not related to Tarzan, are you, my dear?"

"Oh, um, no." Kairi answered, looking at Tarzan.

"Great! More trouble." Growled a deep voice suddenly.

Kairi turned to see a strong man with a shotgun and gasped in shock. She formed her keyblade but it vanished when she noticed that Daisy and Clarabelle were behind him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Clarabelle wailed, embracing the little girl, swinging her around. The girl laughed in joy before glancing down at Daisy who wouldn't meet her eyes.

Kairi hurriedly shoved away from Clarabelle, to the cow's suprise, and ran over to Tarzan. "So, how's your search going for your third friend? You know, the one that didn't just tag along."

Jane, Tarzan, and the mustached man looked at them in confusion before the muscled-one cleared his throat.

"Girls are too weak to be hunting for gorillas, you know this, Miss Porter." He growled, stomping out of the tent.

"Don't mind Clayton, my dear." Jane huffed, bending down to Kairi. "He forgets we are researching them, and looks down upon us ladies, he is rather horrid."

"I agree." Daisy and Kairi said together in anger. They looked at each other in surprise before Kairi glared away.

"You're looking for a friend?" Jane asked after a few moments.

"Five friends." Kairi corrected. "A strong man, two boys, and… er… a mouse."

"Oh." The woman said in surprise. "That's quite a list!"

"Tarzan said he knew where mine were, but he used this strange language I couldn't understand for one word, the one I needed." The girl sighed.

Jane walked her over to a small and old projector with a smile. "Well, he was raised by gorillas. Communication isn't the simplest task, but he'll learn."

"He was speaking gorilla?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"Yes. I was planning on showing him some slides with this!" Jane said, gesturing to the camera. "Maybe he can find your world in them."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kairi smiled.

The reasearcher suddenly look distressed. "Oh dear, the slides are missing! They must be scattered around camp."

* * *

Kairi was starting to feel like her life was like a twisted game or story, she had to keep fetching things for people she barely knew, was chasing after her missing friends, and was supposedly the only person in all the worlds to stop the Darkness. But, Kairi was still Kairi, so she found all the slides scattered around the camp. A few were on top of the tents, some were on crates, one was stuck in an easel, the girl had no idea how they got there.

The first slide was of a man bent down offering a young woman flowers. This didn't seem to effect Tarzan though, he stared at it blankly in slight confusion.

The next was an old man holding up a little baby to the sky that was laughing. Kairi felt her heart hurt, remembering her father. She hadn't even got to say goodbye.. A tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away. Sora and Riku were the only family she had left, so she had to find them.

A hairy gorilla was next, making Tarzan sit up ever so slightly. Jane smiled in hope, moving onto the next one.

The spark faded from the man's eyes when he saw a ship, and then two men fencing.

The last slide though was of a stunning castle and Kairi suddenly felt her brain flash to a beautiful day, staring up at a huge castle like the memory was from when she was a child. She blinked in confusion, the vision fading away. That place felt so familiar, but she had never left her home before the storm...

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Clarabelle asked, seeing her distress and confusion.

Kairi shook her head and was brought back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm just fine…" She then walked over to Tarzan with a faint smile. "Um… did any of that jog your memory? Can you take me to Sora and Riku now?"

Tarzan shook his head sadly. She really didn't understand what he had said to her…

"B-But you-!"

"That leaves only one place." Clayton muttered, walking in like he had been waiting for her to say his cue. He walked up to glare down at Kairi. "Little girl, we've been in this jungle for a while now and haven't had any sight of your friends. I'd expect they'd be with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Mr. Clayton, please. Tarzan wouldn't hide-!" Jane was interrupted by Clayton stomping up to the jungle man with a sneer.

"Then take us to them! Take us to the gorillas!" The man then spoke down on Tarzan as if he was deaf. "Gor-il-las!"

Tarzan looked worried but then glanced at Kairi and saw her begging face.

"Please Tarzan?" Kairi whispered, clasping her hands together. "I have to find them, they're all the family I've got."

The man stared at her and his tough gaze softened when he heard the word 'family'. He finally nodded to her, and then turned to Clayton.

Jane has known Tarzan for a few days now and knew that the man hadn't ever even gotten close to revealing any gorillas, he was firmly set on protecting his home. It made her worry for him. "Are you sure, Tarzan?"

Tarzan nodded to her. "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?" Asked Jane in surprise.

"He must be the leader, perfect!" Assumed the strong hunter. He looked down upon the trio with a smug smile. "These three ladies will need an escort, of course. After all, the jungle is a very _dangerous _place…"

* * *

And so, the team ventured deep into the jungle in search of the leader of the gorillas and their missing people.

Clayton kept grunting out how very dangerous it was for such a little girl to be coming along, Kairi always responded with either a witty remark or simply forming her keyblade and demonstrating her skills on the many monkey heartless that were tracking them.

Daisy meanwhile was trying to think of something to say to Kairi to make her actually speak to her again. She considered sorry, of course, but decided against it since she wasn't really. She considered Kairi a friend, but only barely, she was not ready to jump to a best friend status. She also didn't like that Kairi seemed to be fine in taking the third spot in the trio, when there already was an existing team with Queen Minnie.

Tinkerbell on the other hand wrote away in her journal about Tarzan, Clayton, and Jane along with the adventure they were on. The fairy admitted to herself that she rather liked writing down their journey, it was the perfect tool to help remember things, always. She glanced up at Tarzan and scribbled in a bit more of her sketch of him.

Tarzan suddenly stopped them as they neared a small body of water. The man leapt in, splashing them all. Tink gave a furious jingle after falling to the ground because her wings were wet.

Kairi shushed her and gently wrung out the fairy's hair and book with her pinky finger before placing them in a pocket to dry. The fairy found it comfortable.

"Keep friend safe." Tarzan muttered to Kairi, motioning for her to get on his back so Tink wouldn't drown while the girl swam.

"Thanks, Tarzan!"

"You can't expect me to swim like some _animal_." Clayton growled at them, interrupting the moment of kindness.

Daisy and Clarabelle were already in and glared while Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Mr. Clayton! You have to!" Kairi groaned.

Clayton scoffed at her. "I most certainly do not! I'm finding a way around."

The four watched as he stomped away to go find another entrance to the home of the gorillas.

"Clayton hunt gorillas." Tarzan grunted, looking back to Kairi.

"Jane told him not to hunt, so I'll assume the best and will say he won't hurt them." Kairi said soothingly. "We'll meet up with him later! I'm sure Clayton wouldn't risk his standing with Jane."

* * *

After a brief swim and climb, the trio were soon staring in complete puzzlement as Tarzan grunted to two gorillas.

One of the beasts was huge and strong, glaring down at the man while the other looked down with sympathy, like she was Tarzan's adopted mother. Kairi didn't know it, but she was just that.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan sighed, speaking gorilla. He motioned to his new friends with determination and continued, "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. I want to help them because… because, well, they need us."

Kerchak stared down unfeelingly to his adopted son. He brought a human and two strange creatures into their forest, he couldn't exactly be trusted himself.

"... Do you think it's working?" Clarabelle asked softly to Daisy.

The duck merely shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kerchak." Tarzan grunted.

Suddenly, Kerchak's head sprung into action, turning to look upward like he had heard something. He saw Tarzan's face of surprise and gave one last glare to him and the trio before climbing away. Tarzan's mother followed him sadly.

Tarzan bowed his head downward then, having heard a noise from the treehouse below. His eyes suddenly widened in shock and he turned to Kairi. "Clayton, danger!"

* * *

Terk had always been curious about human things, so she investigated the treehouse fully. Though a gorilla herself, she and Tarzan grew up as best friends and adopted cousins, so she had always had a fondness of human beings, though she'd never admit that to anyone. Curiously, she happened to come across a globe and was shocked and then delighted that it spun when she hit it.

Little known to Terk, Clayton had his shotgun aimed straight at her head. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out slightly. He didn't care how young the gorilla was, it's head would make a great trophy for him.

"What are you doing?!"

Clayton gave a gasp in shock, accidentally firing the shotgun away from his target.

Terk gasped in horror and ran away, straight into her uncle, Kerchak.

Kairi, Clarabelle, and Tarzan all ran in to see Clayton staring up at the massive sliver-back while Daisy had wrestled away his shotgun, giving him a disapproving look.

Tarzan looked up with regret and sorrow to his adopted father. "Kerchak, please-!"

Kerchak gave an angry grunt and pounded away, back to his home. Terk stared down at her cousin and then looked upon his new friends with surprise. She then walked away sadly, knowing Kerchak would be back if she didn't follow.

The heros all glared back angerliy at Clayton who gave a nervous chuckle.

"You don't… you don't understand!" The hunter struggled out with a tight laugh. "I was only trying to….

Ah! You see, a snake slivered by, I saved that poor gorilla's life!"

Tarzan stared back with cold hatred. He had not believed a word that man had said, not since he had met him.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled to Clayton in anger. Tarzan and Kairi had rushingly told her everything when they ran in.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla!" Clayton cried back, trying to sound sincere.

The young woman gave a scoff, she knew the truth. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap? Come now…" He trailed off, seeing Kairi, Tarzan, and Clarabelle with Daisy glaring at him behind Jane. It was him against all of them.

Clayton back away with a nervous smile that faded into a sneer when he turned away from them. He walked out of the tent with an angry yell. "Why am I working with those silly women and that savage?! I don't need them! The blasted gorillas, I'll hunt them down, every last one of them! I'll stake my life on it." He angrily placed his pipe up to his lips and tightened his grip on his shotgun. He then heard a low growl and gasped, pointing his shotgun at a beast.

* * *

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin when a lonely gunshot fired. She took in a breath and ran out to face Clayton in the bamboo thicket. "Hey! You better not have…!"

Her allies followed her out and saw Clayton was gone…

"Oh dear. Where on earth has he gone?!" Jane gasped, looking around worriedly.

"Look…" Kairi suddenly said, running up to a stump. She picked up a small wooden pipe and showed it to Jane.

"Why, that's Mr. Clayton's! He certainly wouldn't leave it behind-!"

Suddenly though, a yellow blur leaped in front of them and they saw the hungry leopard Kairi had faced before was back for her.

"Jane, tent, go!" Tarzan yelled to his friend, shoving her away.

Jane ran out just in time for the wild animal to lunge at the young girl. She formed her keyblade and hit it back but not in time to save her from a massive cut.

"Kairi!" Daisy gasped in worry, running to her with a potion.

"Clarabelle, together!" Kairi suddenly yelled.

Clarabelle nodded and they yelled out in unison, pointing their weapons at the leopard. "FREEZE!"

The beast gave a wild yowl as all four of his paws were frozen to the ground.

Kairi gave a grunt in pain and fell to her knees, seeing a ginormous gash along her leg.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten killed by that thing!" Daisy yelled angrily, applying pressure to the bleeding cut. She didn't mind that her white feathers were getting soaked with blood, all she cared about was bandaging the ankle up.

"But I was-!"

"No buts, young lady! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something…!" Daisy blushed when Kairi smirked.

"You care about me!" Kairi whispered in shock. "So… are we-?"

"We're not." Daisy hissed, cutting off extra gauze with a dagger she kept in her bow.

Kairi frowned and then looked over her shoulder to see Tarzan and Clarabelle had fought and gotten rid of the leopard for good. She was glad she hadn't seen it happen.

* * *

Not too far away, Terk ran from the many monkey heartless that were hunting her down. She managed to get into the tent and hurriedly tackled Jane to the ground to protect her.

The young woman gave a grunt and tried to get up but Terk pushed her down worriedly, not wanting her to go out and get hurt. Jane gasped in fear when a large shadow covered them.

* * *

"Jane!" Tarzan grunted, shaking her gently awake.

Kairi, Clarabelle, and Daisy looked down worriedly behind him as the woman gradually awakened. They had come as soon as they could. "Oh! It was just awful! He came in and took that poor gorilla!"

"Clayton." Clarabelle grunted knowingly.

"Yes." Jane sighed. "He told me to meet him near where we found Tarzan if I wanted to be protected from those horrible monsters. When I refused, he hit me over the head with his rifle!"

"Gorillas, danger!" Tarzan cried, glaring at Kairi with mistrust.

"I'm sorry, Tarzan. I didn't realize that Clayton would go so far as to join the Heartless, I thought he was smarter than that!" Kairi sighed in an apology. "I'm so, so sorry, Tarzan."

Tarzan glared back.

* * *

The clearing where Jane had met Tarzan had once been peaceful, but Kerchak and Kala were no longer content with it as it was where Clayton had forced them to go by threatening their niece.

The area was surrounded by monkey heartless who chatted wildly, as if cheering for the gorillas to die.

The man released Terk to run to her family and he pointed his rifle at Kerchak who looked solemnly at his mate. There was no use in running, Clayton would find them again eventually. He had accepted his fate.

"STOP!" Kairi suddenly yelled, running into the clearing with Tarzan by her side.

Clayton looked wordlessly at the girl with no expression and she cringed in fear.

Kerchak, Kala, and Terk ran away in the distraction, losing Clayton's prize.

Kairi took a step towards the man, worried that he hadn't moved at all. "C-Clayton?"

"Not Clayton." Tarzan growled, pulling Kairi back to him. He then made a few grunting noises with anger and the girl connected the dots.

The hunter backed away from them then and suddenly with no warning, the rock wall behind him smashed apart.

The heroes backed away in shock exspect for Tarzan, who ran at the air with his spear at the ready.

He was suddenly thrown back though by some invisible beast straight to the ground. Kairi ran to him after seeing he was bleeding.

"Tarzan! Are you alright?!" Kairi cried.

The man gave a weak cough and gripped his left rib in pain. He tried to stand but gave a yell in agony, and Kairi swore she heard something snap. He fell back to the ground. "... Tarzan… sorry."

"It's okay." Kairi whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, the heartless were tracking me and I gave you false hope, and I was the one who got Clayton upset by telling Jane! And now you're hurt!"

"Kairi… Tarzan… still friends." Tarzan muttered softly, wiping away her tears with one gentle swipe.

Meanwhile, Clarabelle had manged to insnare the monster and then freeze it to the ground. Her fire and Daisy's fierce stabs weren't doing much to defeat the beast at all. She turned to the girl. "Kairi, help us!"

"Stay down." Kairi ordered Tarzan before running off.

The girl glared up at the hunter and remembered that Tarzan had meant Clayton wasn't himself but a being without a heart. So if the monster was his heart… Clayton would be the one they needed to aim for!

She turned to her friends. "I need to defeat Clayton, just him! Do you guys think you can hold that thing off long enough?"

Clarabelle gave a gasp when the monster shattered the ice and gave a mighty roar at them. "It's too strong to hold back for very long by ourselves, we wouldn't be able to keep it from destroying you if it got even the slightest bit stronger from anger!"

"We need backup." Daisy grunted in an answer. She glanced at Tarzan and then back to the jungle. "And I have a good idea where to find some. Tarzan, come on."

The duck and the wild man ran into the thicket, Tarzan rather crawling than running.

After a few long minutes, a loud and resounding whoop came out from the thicket, a strangled sounding war charge.

Gorillas suddenly came down from every direction and fiercely shoved the invisible beast backwards.

Kerchak was at the lead and climbed to the top of the monster. He glared at Clayton coldly before giving him a swift punch to the face, knocking the hunter clear off and nearly into the trees.

Clarabelle gave the final few spells and the giant heartless finally revealed its green, spotted self while stumbling for balance.

Kairi ran up Clayton who lay motionless on the ground. She bent down to check if he was still alive, still able to save. Suddenly, the man sprang up and wrapped his fist around Kairi's thin neck.

Kairi struggled to breath, her throat and eyes burning and her vision turning black. She gave chokes and sobs for air, not wanting to die so quickly.

"KAIRI!" She suddenly heard Daisy scream.

The hand released her then and she fell to the ground, choking for air. The girl suddenly heard a thunderous boom that shook the ground beneath her. Kairi looked up and gasped in shock.

Clayton's motionless body lay under the ginormous beast and she then realized that there truly hadn't been anyway to save him. With his heart gone to the darkness, he wasn't even present in his body's final moments…

Kerchak, Kala, and the rest of the gorillas all came up to Kairi and her friends, some looking very slightly concerned for their savior.

"I guess I shouldn't have given all my charms for you to hold on to!" Clarabelle laughed to Daisy.

Daisy nodded. "You know I can't cast them, and you've been so busy you forgot to grab some other important ones! You can't just have attack spells."

Clarabelle gave a hurried nod and picked out a small green diamond from Daisy's small purse. "Heal!"

Kairi and Tarzan felt their pain finally wash away and were then face to face with Kerchak. The girl smiled breifly as the gorilla seemed to be opening up for a hug, until he suddenly grabbed her and just threw her high into the air.

Kairi screamed in horror before she landed hard on the forestry ground in front of a cave. Her friends followed her in the same fashion while Tarzan climbed up to them. Once they had all gained their bearings again, they looked out to see splendid waterfalls. The man smiled. "Tarzan, home."

* * *

The team had climbed up many rocky platforms in the cold but soothing cave. Kairi liked the rushing of the waterfalls, it reminded her of home.

They then reached a large tree and saw a ginormous, glowing swam of butterflies were huddled around its trunk.

Tarzan said something in gorilla, making Kairi look over to him in confusion.

"I don't understand… My friends, they're not here, nothing's here." Kairi muttered in very slight annoyance. "I… I thought we would find them here! Where are they?!"

The jungle man looked at her like she was crazy, and then grunted out the strange word he had when he'd first met her. He then softly said, "Friends, here."

Jane then listened slightly and gasped. "I understand now… That sound, I think it means heart! Friends, in our hearts."

"Heart…" Tarzan said slowly with a nod.

Kairi touched her heart and felt very disappointed. Unless Riku or Sora was literally in her heart, which couldn't be possible, she figured she hadn't gotten any closer to them at all. "I see…"

"Friends, same heart." The jungle man exsplained. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart… no friends."

Kairi felt guilty then and turned to Daisy. "I think I understand why you don't want to be my friend now…"

Daisy sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "... I was just-"

"Scared." The girl finished softly. "You're scared to open up your heart because you think I've been replacing the Queen, she's your best friend, and me saying that made you think about it."

"Oh, dear me, please don't tell me you thought that! We've been searching for her!" Clarabelle gasped.

Daisy sadly nodded. "You and Figaro and Tink, you just acted like Minnie was gone for good! And you just let Kairi come in her place, you acted like they're nothing different. What if I start doing that too?"

"Daisy, that's never going to happen! And it's bold to assume it had happened to the rest of us! Kairi's a new friend, not a replacement. Minnie will _always _be in our hearts, and so will you. I don't want you to be lonely anymore this trip, she doesn't have to be your only friend, you can have more than one."

The trio hugged happily.

"Friends?" Kairi smiled, offering a hand.

Daisy took hers and then Clarabelle's. "... Maybe, best friends, if you'll have me."

The two chuckled and then both nodded.

They then saw the glow from the tree get brighter as they smiled together.

Kairi walked up, causing the butterflies to flutter away. One landed on her nose and she giggled before it flew off.

The butterflies illuminated the room, acting like stars in the sky as Kairi saw the large blue keyhole in front of her. She lifted up her keyblade and the beam of light locked the world. A green and red stone suddenly fell out of the keyhole and the trio bent down to look at it.

"Another gummi, just like the one we found with Alice!" Kairi whispered, picking it up.

"Hm… Maybe someone will know what these things do in Traverse Town." Clarabelle suggested.

"Then we should be off!" Daisy proclaimed. "We need to find the pages and our missing friends, maybe these will help us. I just have to find Minnie, I'm really worried.."

"_We_ will, together." Kairi assured her. She smirked. "How does the saying go? All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

The villains all watched through Hades' orb as the little band of heroes happily walked back to their ship after bidding farewell to Tarzan and Jane.

"The Heartless were only supposed to find those pure of heart in the worlds, I thought that ape man was one of them!" Muttered the captain of the Jolly Roger. "Why were they there?"

"It was that hot-shot, Clayton." Hades laughed. "He wanted power so bad that the heartless just took him over!"

"He was weak-hearted." Chuckled the sea witch, Ursula. "They took him down no problem! It brought the little wretch closer to those fools the Queen calls friends, though. She's getting stronger."

"Ah yes, that girl." Gagged Hook, glaring down to see Kairi, who was talking to Clarabelle and Daisy about her charm she had made for Sora. "She has locked two keyholes already."

"Trust me, she won't be a problem much longer." Hades smirked, shooing the thought away. He looked down slyly at the young girl. "During her little trip to town, she'll find out the Darkness can give her everything she's been looking for. Then she and the other kid'll help us track down the princes…." He smirked looking back to see his nephew Hercules behind him, placed under a spell to sleep. "After all, the little hero's already saved me _so _much trouble!"


	10. This Time, I'll Protect You

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Mr. McDuck!" Kairi cried, hungrily fending off the scrambling triplets with a fork while grabbing at two pancakes.

"Of course, lass." Scrooge McDuck smiled kindly. "You three looked like you were about to collapse when you came in the shop last night! I had to insist!"

"Yes, thank you, Scrooge." Daisy sighed in relief. "We really had no other place to go for the night, and we haven't slept or eaten in hours-"

"It's fine, my dear! Anything for my future niece in-law."

Daisy blushed while the triplets gagged at the romance. Kairi giggled.

"You really _are_ little boys." Clarabelle chuckled, wiping Hewey's face with a napkin as syrup dripped from his face. "You already call her Aunt!"

"Scrooge, you don't know that." Daisy laughed. She then glanced out the shop's window. "You wouldn't happen to know where Aerith would be, would you? We need to find her and ask her something."

"Miss Aerith? Hm… well, she'd be training in her secret place, I believe."

"Secret place?" Kairi asked, talking with her mouth full. Clarabelle laughed and told her to swallow.

"Yes. I believe it's the waterway in district 2. She told all the shopkeepers where it was so we'd be able to find her if heartless attacked. Sweet girl, not too great a secret keeper though." Laughed the old duck.

* * *

The trio stood puzzled at the waterway in the second district. They heard clanging of metal and short grunts they recognized as Aerith's, but the entryway was barred off, like it should've been.

"How did she get in?" Kairi wondered, looking at every angle to see if they could somehow wiggle in through the bars. "... I would say we should try and shove it down, but it's metal, that'd be impossible…" She smiled faintly. "Only a numbskull like Sora would try that."

"Well, I believe the answer is simple, my dears!" Clarabelle announced, taking out her wand. She simply fired a single ball of light at the bars and they disappeared in a twinkling blast. "All done!"

"You just destroyed town property, Clarabelle!" Daisy quacked suddenly in shock. "You can't just do that!"

The cow smiled, looking into the dark entrance. "I know, once our big quest is over, I'll just fix it back up! No one will even know."

"Fine." Daisy huffed. She stomped forward and suddenly fell straight down from the entrance. They heard a loud splash and then a sputter in anger. "Why do _I _always have to fall off into the abyss first?!"

Tinkerbelle laughed, having sat on Kairi's shoulder for a while. The young girl cannonballed down the chute, leaving the fairy to quickly fly up.

"Ew, gross!" Daisy gagged, shoving Kairi away as the girl playfully splashed her.

"Incoming!" They heard a singsong voice yell.

Daisy and Kairi both started swimming away as fast as they could, but soon enough, a tidal wave from her entrance pushed them all the way to the ledge where Aerith was training.

"Aerith, Leon!" Kairi called, pushing herself out.

"Kairi! You're safe!" Aerith cried, hugging the girl. "How have you been? Did you find any of the reports?"

"Not yet." Kairi sighed. She then smiled. "But we've been making progress on getting rid of the Heartless! We've locked some keyholes!"

"That's great!" Aerith beamed while the rest of the trio got out of the water. "Did you know every world in the stars has a keyhole? It leads to the heart of that place. Our town must have one too."

"Yeah. Ansem detailed it in his reports." Leon added on gruffly.

"These Keyholes, when I lock them, it seems all the heartless are gone from the worlds they control, why's that?" Kairi asked, cocking her head.

Aerith looked down at the ground before giving a sad sigh. "It's because the Heartless corrupt Keyholes, and if you don't lock them away in time…"

"The world disappears." Leon ended softly. "That's why you have to lock the Keyholes, Kairi, or else you doom the world it holds... Like our old kingdom."

"And my islands." Kairi whispered, putting a hand on her heart. She missed them terribly, and wished with all her might that she could at least have left it on her own terms.

Aerith bent down to Kairi and smiled sadly, lifting her chin. "That's right… The key, you're the only one who can wield it for the light at the time being… You have to go to other worlds, and save them. We can't let anyone else lose their homes or people they love. You… have to be a guardian for them."

"_I… need a guardian."_

Kairi's eyes widened, hearing a woman's voice that she only just barely recognized, like from a dream, or a memory… or both.

* * *

Cid stared at the gummi block between his fingers with concentration.

Kairi shifted a bit, looking at another item that Aerith had given her: a small gem. "So… do you kno-?"

"It's a navigation gummi, ladies." Cid announced.

The trio were surprised and he laughed gruffly.

"Don't tell me ya didn't know! Leon was right to send you to me to look at it." The man said, turning the block over. "You fly the ship but don't know a thing about how the blocks work!"

"Can't you tell us?" Kairi asked with growing anticipation, placing the gem back in her pocket. "We really need to know, we're traveling around all sorts of worlds, and-"

"Okay, okay, slow your horses, sweetheart." Cid grunted, holding her head to stop her from leaning over the counter completely. He then nodded to himself. "This thing will lead you to new worlds, so I'm gonna bet you want one installed on the ship?"

"That would be great." Daisy answered happily. "Thank you!"

"Welp, I still gotta do something first." Cid scoffed, placing down the thing and turning to his shelves behind. "Deliver this big ol' book."

The trio coughed up dust when he dropped a heavy book onto the table. Kairi looked at the cover to see a few cute little animals and the title: _Winnie the Pooh_. What a strange book….

"An old lady brought it the other day. It was falling apart, but I did the best I could to fix it. Ya mind delivering it?"

"Sure." Kairi grinned, picking it up. She was very tempted to read the book at once, but knew that was rude. "Where does this go?"

"The house is behind a door with an ice crystal in the third district. Oh, and meet me in the smallest house in the first district when you're done."

* * *

After traveling through the district, they found the door in which Cid described.

Some quick thinking on Kairi's part led her to cast the blizzard spell, opening the door.

* * *

They arrived in a bare and empty room that smelled odd. Kairi actually rather liked it, and was reminded of her home. She gripped her wayfinder charm.

"This place,"

Kairi turned in shock and saw a smiling Riku walk to her.

She grinned, her heart in her throat. He may not be real, but it was nice to see his face again.

"It's like the secret spot at home," The boy continued. He suddenly laughed and smiled at Kairi. "'Cept there's no silly drawings made by us…."

Kairi laughed and walked to him, afraid to touch him.

"... I love exploring all these worlds!" Riku sighed, turning around. "I knew ours couldn't be the only one! … Though, I never thought I'd miss home…"

"Riku, I-!"

"Kairi?"

The girl turned in shock to see Daisy and Clarabelle confused.

"Are you alright, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clarabelle whispered in concern.

Kairi looked back to where Riku was, only to find him gone. Her heart sank.

Just then though, the dark room was filled with blue lights, sparkles that gathered into one and formed a beautiful carriage, like one a princess would ride in.

The trio was amazed and walked up to the amazing thing with slight hesitation.

Kairi gently knocked and heard a grandmotherly "Oh! Do come in!"

They opened the door to find the carriage was way roomier than they expected, the door and outside had made it look small (or maybe it was magic)

There were ribbons and dresses and shoes everywhere!

And there in the center was a tea table set up for two, a purple-cloaked old woman sat there with a warm smile, sipping her tea. "Welcome, my dears! Minnie told me you would need my help. It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I'm afraid I don't know your name, child."

"Kairi." Kairi answered sweetly, feeling a warm sense of safety and care from the woman.

"Well, you all must have some afternoon tea!" The godmother said, taking out a wand not unlike Clarabelle's. She rapped on the small table and mumbled out: "Bibbidi boppity boo!"

The table grew larger than and two more places were added with warm tea in each cup.

"Thank you." Clarabelle sighed in content, the smell of tea relaxing her.

Kairi was the last to sit down and gingerly picked up her cup clumsily with two hands like it was a bowl. Daisy gave a small smile and decided that the girl probably didn't want to know the proper way to hold it.

"Did the Queen tell you about me too, Fairy Godmother?"

"Yes, the wielder of the key!" The woman smiled. She offered them some small cookies which each took one of and then looked at Kairi. "She has a message for you, by the way. It was, thank you, for being so brave already, and helping her friends with this perilous journey, even though you have lost much already…"

"Wow… The Queen's so nice!" Kairi gasped in surprise, pouring two spoons of sugar in her cup. "She's never even met me!"

"That's just who the Queen is." The Fairy godmother smiled. "Now then, may I ask why you came to me? You must've found the Queen, right? Do you need help before defeating the one behind all this Darkness?"

"I'm afraid not, not yet, anyway." Kairi sighed. She then heaved up the old book from beneath her chair. "Cid fixed your book!"

"Oh my, thank you." The old woman said, gently taking it with shaking hands. She then looked at Kairi with a twinkle in her eye. "This is quite a special book, though it's missing quite a few pages, I'm afraid. They were scattered across other worlds is what I was told. It's sad to think that the friends in it were separated."

Kairi was confused and looked down at it. "But… it's a book, the characters aren't…. real."

"Oh, maybe you have to look a bit closer then!" Hummed the woman, placing the book on an end table. "Find all the pages, and then you'll understand!"

Before Kairi could even ask what she meant, the godmother turned to her friends.

"Clarabelle, these are for you. I picked them out myself!" The fairy godmother chuckled, handing her a small little pouch. "They're some new charms for your journey, and there are extras of the regulars of healing, attack, and defense for Kairi if she needs any."

"You're too kind to me after all the trouble I put you through!" Clarabelle laughed.

"So _she _taught you magic?" Daisy realized with surprise.

"Some of it." The cow smiled. "She's taught me the basics, and I'll teach them to Kairi! I plan to finish my training one day, when I have the time to."

"Thank you!" Kairi smiled at the fairy. "These will be great help!"

She then lifted out the small red gem she had gotten from Aerith. "Fairy Godmother, do you know what this is?"

"Ah, you would want to ask Merlin about that one, dear."

"Who's Merlin?" Kairi asked in confusion.

Then, as if only his name had summoned him, an old man with a long beard and wizardry robes appeared beside Fairy Godmother. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, young one!"

"Oh! Er, same to you!" Kairi laughed nervously, nearly dropping the gem in shock. She then gently walked up and showed the stone. "Do you know what this is?"

"A summon gem!" Gasped the old man loudly, making Kairi jump a little. He quickly snatched it away and then looked at it closely. He sighed in sadness. "This poor creature's strong heart survived the destruction of her world, but I'm afraid she lost her body along with it. It was placed here, in this gemstone. Only her spirit remains."

"You're saying…. she's trapped there?" Kairi whispered, her heart sinking in sadness. What if her friends and family were only gemstones now too? What if they didn't even have strong enough hearts to become one?

"Only her spirit, there is no reason to be too upset, my child." Merlin said, bending down to her. He showed Kairi the glittering gemstone and had her hold it. "She and all her fellow creatures will return once their Homeworld is restored."

"Restored?!" Kairi suddenly gasped. Happy tears came to her eyes at once and she covered her mouth in shock. "Y-You mean… worlds aren't completely lost forever when they disappear?! They can come back?!"

"Why, yes, of course! Once the Heartless are stopped, they will return." The wizard muttered with wide eyes. "Didn't you-?"

Kairi gave the man a big hug and laughed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you are so happy!" The wizard chuckled in surprise. He wiped away her tears and she grinned even bigger. "You can actually use that gem in battle, you know. She will come whenever you need her power."

"A new friend." Kairi smiled, looking down at the gem. She felt a warm sense of calm wash over her when she gripped the gem a bit harder, like someone had thanked her for helping them. "What's her name?"

"She's called Nala in her homeland, from what I gathered." Merlin answered.

"Nala… It's nice to meet you!"

Her friends laughed slightly and she turned in confusion.

"I don't think she can hear you." Daisy explained gently. "You'll have to summon her in a fight to meet."

"Oh, right." Kairi blushed, embarrassed. She placed the summon back in her pocket and then decided that it was time to go, the more time they wasted, the more worlds and the people in them could vanish.

"Thanks, you two." Daisy called gratefully as they walked out the door.

* * *

"I wonder what happens when we collect all the pages?" Kairi asked her friends as they walked to the small house in the First District.

Clarabelle tapped her wand on her chin. "I dunno… Maybe you'll learn some new spells?"

"Maybe." Kairi smiled hopefully. She then frowned in confusion. "But, Fairy Godmother said-"

Before she could finish though, two armored Heartless appeared in front of her. She gasped and her Keyblade appeared, but she couldn't even land a hit before someone else destroyed them first.

She felt her eyes well up tears, seeing the goofy hair and smile of one of her best friends, Sora. He was here! The boy put a silver-hilted golden sword on his shoulder and smiled at her. He too looked near tears.

"S-Sora!" Kairi yelled. She tackled him to the ground in a hug, them both laughing in joy. She nearly cried when she felt the warmth of his skin and the feel of his hair on hers. He was real…

"Kairi!" Sora whispered, clutching her to be sure she was real too.

Kairi got up and then offered him help to stand.

They stared at each other for a moment and then gave short laughs again.

"I-I thought I had lost you!" Kairi cried. "You were so upset on the island, I was scared I'd never see you again."

"I'm really sorry about all of that, Kairi." Sora whispered, taking her hand. He looked honestly into her eyes. "I was so… angry and blinded by that, I just took it all out on you. … I don't really think I could stay mad at either of you two for too long, that's too hard."

"I missed you too." Kairi laughed, hugging him again.

"Riku's with you, right? Is he okay?" Sora asked worriedly, looking around her.

"I don't know… I've been searching for a while, but I haven't been able to find him." Kairi admitted, walking with him through town.

"Oh…" Sora sighed. He then smiled. "I betcha we'll him soon! No doubt he's busy looking for us, probably missing us a ton!" The boy's smile broke. "Well, maybe he's missing you a ton."

"What do you mean? He's totally missing you too!" Kairi cried, gently nudging him.

The boy shook his head. "I dunno. I don't think he wants me around… and you didn't either."

Kairi stopped him suddenly and turned to him, laughing. "Sora! You gotta be kidding! Where on earth did you hear that?!"

"You!" Sora cried in surprise. "You told Riku you'd sail away without me!"

Kairi's laughter ceased at once and she stared in shock. "Sora! We were joking!"

"You.. were?" The boy whispered.

The girl nodded.

"Well then, we better find Riku!" Sora grinned happily, taking her hand. "Don't worry, I already met someone who can help us, he-!"

Suddenly, a shadow heartless appeared in front of them. Sora quickly pushed her behind him.

Kairi leaped over him and slashed her keyblade through it. "This time, I'll protect you!"

He stared in shock and backed away slightly. There was that key again, and she had destroyed part of something that had actually helped him find her. "Why did you…?"

"I've been on this great journey, Sora!" Kairi gushed, not realizing he was looking at her new friends with slight worry. "This is Clarabelle and Daisy! They helped me find you!"

"You're... on their side?" Sora asked in confusion.

"What do you mean, our side?" Daisy asked, walking to him with suspicion.

He looked at Kairi with worry. "Kairi, you have to get away from these guys! They're nothing but trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Clarabelle said with concern. "Are you okay?"

Sora glared at her and grabbed Kairi's arm, pulling him to her. "Come on, we gotta go! Hades told me he needs our-!"

"Sora, let go of me! What's wrong?!" Kairi gasped, tugging away. "Clarabelle and Daisy aren't dangerous!"

Sora shook his head. "They're using you for that… this thing!" He tore her keyblade out of her hands.

"It's because I'm the only one who can use it!" Kairi snapped, the Keyblade reappearing in her hands. "Who told you all this?"

"You're not coming with me again, are you?" Sora whispered, hurt. "They've already turned you against me and Riku! They don't really want to save him, they only want your power!"

"This is a trick." Daisy growled, grabbing her sword. "Kairi, this has to be the Darkness pretending to be your friend to lure you to them!"

"Pretending?!" Sora growled. "What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who's playing my friend like she's some kind of puppet!"

"They're not, Sora." Kairi grunted. She offered out her hand that had the charm in it and looked at him pleadingly. "Don't let the Darkness lie to you anymore, please!"

Sora looked at the charm, his face twisted in agony. He was suddenly engulfed in blue flames.

Kairi's arm dropped and her charm fell to the ground.

* * *

Kairi stared blankly at the green carpet, still clutching her charm.

Daisy and Clarabelle had to explain everything to Aerith, Leon and Cid, since they had to practically drag a shocked Kairi away.

"Your friend's not dead, you know." Cid suddenly said gruffly, making the girl glance up in surprise.

"B-But the fire-!"

"That has to be Hades! A god, lord of the underworld, not a nice guy." The man grunted, walking up to her. "He's probably using your friend as bait."

"Bait? For what?" Kairi asked in shock. "If Hades wants something, we should give it to him! He'll let Sora go and then we'll explain that he was actually-!"

"He wants you." Leon growled. "That's why that Sora kid was insisting on you joining him, Hades wanted to make sure he had the chance to corrupt you, or at least trick you into helping him."

Kairi stopped at once and gulped slightly. "Corrupt me? But why?"

"The Keyblade, obviously. He wants you for that." Leon groaned, as if she was stupid. "You're the only one who can wield it. He'd do anything to have you on his side. That's probably another reason why the Heartless are so drawn to you, he controls them."

"So, if he controls the Heartless…" Clarabelle whispered.

"He was the one who ensured the destruction of our homes." Aerith finished. "... Nine years ago, we lost our kingdom because the heartless over took our world. Ansem, the man who wrote the reports you've been looking for, he was our leader. And now, I'm worried that Hades may have stolen the pages to insure we never defeat the Heartless."

* * *

Unknowingly to all of the heroes, the very god responsible for all their troubles was watching them through the window with Sora by his side.

"I couldn't get her to come with us..." Sora whispered sadly.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Hades growled in anger. He then noticed the boy looked slightly frightened and forced a sickly-sweet smile. "But hey, that's alright, champ! She's a girl, who needs her?"

Sora didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't, that's for sure." Hades laughed, putting his arm around the boy. When he saw Sora wasn't fazed and was still watching the girl, he gave up trying to abandon her, she was a lost cause now anyway. He bent down and glared at the two friends of the Queen who stood beside Kairi. "I'm not gonna forget about her though, no sir! Those two are using her, and you know what they'll do when they're done with the kid?"

"They'll leave her to perish after she closes the door…" Sora whispered, practically brainwashed.

"That's right. She's as good as dead to 'em." Hades smirked. "Luckily, she's got us to save her! It'll be a while before they're bored with her though, so let's get outta here, let ol' Hades teach you a thing or two."

Sora slowly nodded.

* * *

"That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go!" Cid announced. "I also installed a warp gummi for the heck of it."

"Wow, thanks Cid!" Kairi smiled.

"Sure thing, kid." Cid smiled. He then looked at her mischievously. "I better get back to my _real _work now."

"Real work?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see!"

Cid walked out just as Cloud had walked in late, but he didn't really care too much. The spikey-haired young man gave a slight cough, calling their attention to him. "That bell, above the Gizmo Shop? It rang today."

Leon furrowed his brow in confusion. "It's boarded up, no one's been there in ages!"

"Exactly." The spiky-haired man muttered, glancing at Kairi.

"Boarded up…" Kairi muttered. She then glanced up. "Heartless can go through walls sorta, right? What if they're the ones ringing the bell?"

"If they are, it can't be for a good reason." Cloud nodded. "Do you mind-?"

"I'll check it out."

* * *

The gizmo shop was covered in Heartless. The trio had to fight much longer than they exspected.

Eventually though, they reached the bell. After Clarabelle's property destruction once more, Kairi pulled on the rope and the bell rang loud and clear.

To the trio's amazement, a mural nearby that was beside a fountain suddenly rotated.

Kairi rung it once more to see what happened, and it rotated again.

"Three's the charm." Daisy whispered.

The girl gave one last pull, and the mural turned to one of butterflies.

As if magic, it glowed a midnight blue and the Traverse Town Keyhole appeared.

"The Keyhole!" They chorused.

* * *

The trio made it as quick as possible, but just as Kairi lifted up her keyblade, the familiar monster they had faced when they first met came down from the sky for revenge.

"Again?!" Kairi moaned.

"We've beat it once, we'll beat it again!" Clarabelle called.

They ran at the thing and were shocked to find it seemed weaker than it had been before. Or perhaps they had just gotten stronger? Either way, they defeated it quickly.

"That was… easy." Kairi whispered, narrowing her eyes. "_Really _easy!"

Suddenly, the armor parts started to twitch and the trio once again got into their fight positions.

It formed up again, but suddenly, it swapped its arms and legs, the shoes molding into claw-like hands. The helmet came up and they stared up at a yellow-eyed monster.

"Oh man…" Clarabelle breathed.

Without warning, the thing slung both of its legs (now hands) into Daisy and Clarabelle. They were slammed into the wall behind them and Kairi gasped in horror. The first battle was a trick!

"Freeze!" Kairi yelled, freezing all the limbs at once. The monster looked down at her like she had made its job easier, and then she realized she had when the limbs continued to float!

"W-Wait, FI-!" Kairi was thrown back into the fountain and she gave a sob in pain as her head hit the stone. She was feeling herself lose consciousness. She stared up in horror, seeing the monster lumbering to her.

She desperately yelled every spell she could think of but then realized that her magic had worn off, she was only a human! She could only use a charm for a short time, even with a keyblade! She wished Clarabelle had handed her some charms before they left the Fairy Godmother! The girl had been so stupid not to think of this!

Kairi gripped her wayfinder in one pocket, closing her eyes. She put up her keyblade in a useless defense and her hand wrapped around the summon gem she had nearly forgotten about. She held it to her heart. "Please, help me… give me strength…."

Suddenly, like it was a magic comand, Kairi's body was taken over by some sort of force. She thrust her keyblade forward and made the motion as if she was unlocking something. She raised her blade to the sky and three beams of light shot out.

They circled around in the sky and then formed a beautiful constellation of a lioness. The lion stepped forward and she became a physical embodiment of what she once was. She gave a loud roar and then pounced on the monster.

Nala and the monster rolled to the ground before the lioness pinned him. Kairi wondered if she had actually heard the lion taunt the thing before she bit into its metal torso. Nala ripped it apart, releasing the heart and finally stopping the terror.

"T-Thank you…!" Kairi cried. She ran to hug the lioness but it fell on open air. She looked up sadly to see Nala smile weakly down on her. The queen's eyes told her it was okay, that she knew the Kairi would save her. The lioness gave the girl a caring lick, making her giggle and then smooth out her hair. She then vanished.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry!" Clarabelle wailed. She hurriedly gave Kairi a huge handful of charms. "I forgot that you run out before me!"

"It's okay." Kairi smiled, sifting through the charms. She came across a small white one and looked at the cow for help.

"Aero," Clarabelle explained. "Power over wind."

"Oh, cool!" Kairi smiled. Suddenly, her keyblade's tip glowed and she turned it to the keyhole.

With a satisfying lock, Traverse Town was safe again.

* * *

"Thanks for the help again, Cid." Daisy smiled, helping Kairi pack up the load of things they had restocked on.

"Of course. I loved working on the ship, come back anytime for a discount." Cid said gruffly.

"Gotcha!" Kairi smiled. The trio then left, waving goodbye before calling over their ship.

Kairi took one last look at the place she had found Sora before clutching her charm and going in. "Don't worry, Sora."

Not fair away, Sora whispered the same thing as he watched her leave, expecting to replace his name with hers.

They unknowingly chorused: "I'll save you."


	11. Aladdin

In the hot and sandy streets of the small town of Agrabah, two powerful villains of sorcery walked together. They were trying to find the keyhole and prince that they needed to complete their plan.

"Where's the keyhole at, huh? Can't you find it with your powers, Mr. High and Mighty?" Hades grumbled. Jafar has been droning on about how he would soon be sultan with the help of some magic thingamabob that Hades really didn't care about.

"I can't, and you know that. The Heartless are looking for it." Jafar snapped. He glared at the God of the Underworld. "As for our prince, he's practically waiting to get his heart-"

Iago, Jafar's parrot sidekick, swooped in and landed on Jafar's shoulder. "Jafar! We have a problem! Aladdin escaped the dungeon!"

"What?! How?!" Jafar hissed.

"Heck if I know!" Iago crowed.

Jafar then gave a groan in annoyance. "The street rat was hard to catch, he's been running from the guards for years… Surely we can find another one in some other world."

"No can do, amigo." Hades announced, laughing slightly. "You see, there's seven princes only, there are no 'backups'. Less than seven, the plan goes kaput."

"Fine." The vizer sighed. He turned and three bandit heartless' appeared before him. "Find me the boy, now! Turn this whole city upside down if you must!"

Iago lead the charge to hunt down the young man and Jafar was about to follow when Hades smirked. "Easy pal! The thing about the Heartless is that they loved a good, dark heart. They won't obey you if you get too crazy."

"The Lord of the Dead warning me not to die? How strange." Jafar chuckled.

"Ey, I just don't want you cramping it up down there." Hades snarled with a smile.

Little did they know, the young man they called Aladdin was hidden behind two crates. He looked worriedly out at the exit of the city. "I hope you're okay, princess."

* * *

A few minutes later, our trio of heroes landed in the small town.

They all immediately felt the sweltering heat as the door opened and coughed up sand at once.

"Urgh, great welcome!" Kairi growled sarcastically, rubbing the sand from her eyes and hair.

"Okay, so this isn't the most comfortable world we've been to, but we must brave it to search for our missing friends." Daisy sighed, ruffling her feathers after the long trip they had.

The trio walked into the market place, but Kairi suddenly stopped moving. She glanced up slightly and then turned to look behind her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, dear?" Clarabelle called loudly, making the others shush her.

"That screechy noise, like-" They all then tensed when they heard a shuffling noise from a nearby rooftop. Up on it was a small monkey wearing a tiny vest and hat. It was kinda cute!

"Oh. Just a silly monkey." The human smiled.

The creature eyes suddenly widened, seeing Kairi's necklace. It shimmered in the sun. It was a pearl! He had never seen a pearl before, seeing as they came from the ocean and Agrabah was just the opposite. And one of that shape was very interesting! He licked his lips, and then greedily pounced on the girl, ripping the pearl from her neck.

"HEY!" Kairi yelled in outrage, racing after him after practically shoving her allies aside. "Give it back! My friend gave me that, you rotten monkey!"

"Wind!" She called, smashing an aero charm in her fist. She was blown up to the rooftops of the bazaar, running after her prized position.

Clarabelle and Daisy tried to help but they couldn't get far since the clever thief shoved over crates and barrels to get in their way.

Finally, the monkey landed on the ground in front of two crates. He stuck his tongue out at the red-faced Kairi just before three Heartless appeared around him.

The monkey gave a screech in panic, and Kairi was quick to run into action. She sliced through them all with ease.

"You're welcome." Kairi growled to the creature. "Now as a thank you, you'll give me back my necklace!"

"Abu? Is that you?"

Kairi glanced up in surprise while her allies made it just in time to see a handsome young man walk out from behind two boxes.

He was muscled and tan with dark hair and dashing eyes. He had attire similar to the monkey, except he had pants.

Kairi remembered why she was there at once and crossed her arms. "Your monkey stole my necklace!"

"Abu!" The man grunted. "I know we steal, but she just saved you! Give it back."

The monkey, apparently named Abu, grumbled in anger but threw the pearl back to Kairi.

The girl sighed in relief, placing the necklace back where it belonged.

"I'm Daisy Duck, and these are my friends Clarabelle and Kairi." Daisy explained to the man. "We were wondering if you've seen anyone that doesn't seem from around here? We're looking for our friends."

"Name's Aladdin." The young man replied with a charming smile. He then furrowed his brow. "I sure hope you're not friends with that blue fiery-haired man I saw earlier, you're not, right?"

Kairi immediately sprang up and gasped. "This man, did he have a young boy with him? One about my height with spikey hair?"

"No, but he was talking to that rotten Jafar."

"Who's Jafar?" Clarabelle asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? He's the royal vizer to the sultan, but he got wicked powers and took over Agrabah!" Aladdin cried, amazed they hadn't heard at all. "For some reason, he had the guards lock me away in the dungeon this morning, something about being a 'key' to his plan…"

"I see.." Daisy grunted in anger. She knew exactly why Jafar had imprisoned Aladdin. "How did you escape?"

"The most beautiful girl helped me out." Aladdin smiled sheepishly with a blush. "The princess, Jasmine. I told her to run and gave her a few things to help, because I knew Jafar would be close behind us."

"Right you were, street rat." Hissed a sinister voice.

The group of heros looked up in shock to see Jafar smirking down at them.

"So, the princess must have the lamp…" Said the villain, making Aladdin tense.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Aladdin fibbed, stepping in front of Kairi and her friends.

"Aladdin, run, now!" Kairi demanded, shoving him away. "Go find Jasmine!"

"We'll find her together!" Aladdin called. He suddenly whistled and yelled, "Carpet! Take us to Jasmine, please!"

Kairi, Daisy and Clarabelle were suddenly tripped backwards onto a flying carpet, one woven beautifully.

The carpet sped past Aladdin, but wrapped a tassel around his hand. Abu climbed aboard, looking to his friend in worry.

Aladdin suddenly gave a cry in pain and they were stopped in midair.

The heroes looked back to see Jafar had caught Aladdin in a red aura of magic. The young man struggled as the villain pulled them closer.

"You can't escape me so easily, children." Jafar hissed. "Your hearts and the girl's key will be _very _beneficial to our cause!"

"No, you're only getting me today." Aladdin whispered. He released the tassel, and the carpet flew away, knowing it was the man's choice to leave.

"Aladdin!" The trio of heroes yelled in shock, Kairi holding back Abu as he screeched.

* * *

"Carpet, go back!" Kairi yelled angrily for the seventh time. "Carpet!"

"We'll find the princess and then she'll help us save Aladdin, don't worry." Clarabelle assured her gently, squeezing her shoulder. "Jafar seemed interested in a lamp she has, perhaps it's even more powerful than he is!"

The carpet suddenly seemed to wiggle a bit, as if nodding before it landed.

A young dark-haired woman turned to them in surprise, holding up a golden sword in worry. She relaxed once she saw Abu and the carpet. "Hello, strangers. Are you friends with Aladdin? He gave me this sword and lamp to protect me."

"We are!" Daisy said, getting off. "You must be Princess Jasmine, Aladdin's been captured by Jafar!"

"What?!" The princess gasped.

"My buddy Al's in the slammer?!" A loud voice suddenly called. Suddenly, a massive blue ghost-like creature appeared in a burst of colors.

The trio and princess gasped in shock.

"I am the one and only Genie of the Lamp!" Genie announced to them, flying down to Jasmine "Since Aladdin gave the lamp to you, good-lookin, you're my new master! Congrats!"

Jasmine blinked in shock as the genie summoned confetti to rain down on her. "What? The lamp?"

"That's right! You get three wishes since he saved me from the Cave! Any three wishes in the entire world!"

"The entire world?" Jasmine whispered. She glanced up at the genie. "That sounds wonderful, but we have to save Aladdin first."

"Of course! One magic carpet ride to Agrabah!" The genie announced. The carpet scooped up its passengers and they flew off. Genie happily flew beside them, laughing. "Oh, fresh air, the great outdoors!"

Jasmine glanced up in surprise. "Oh! Do you not normally go out of the lamp?"

Genie saddened. "Yeah… Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space."

The princess smiled sadly to him. "It seems we have the same wish, freedom. The palace is like a prison… Genie, once Aladdin finishes his wishes, what if I free you?"

"You'd do that? For me?" Genie gasped in shock. "What about your wishes?"

"I'm a princess, I have everything I could want." Jasmine laughed softly. "And I'd rather have one of us have freedom than none."

"... Thank you, princess…."

* * *

They landed in a place Abu leapt off to. After panicking and racing down to see if he was hurt, the adventurers saw that he had gone to where Aladdin lived.

"So, Jafar's not only after the Keyhole, but Aladdin too?" Jasmine asked, looking out at the palace. Kairi nodded.

"The Keyhole, eh?" Genie asked, as if a faint memory had been brought up. "I could swear I've heard of that before…"

"Where?" Gasped Daisy.

"It was 200 years ago, at least, I can't really-"

"Let me go!" They suddenly heard a familiar voice growl.

They leapt down from the window-like hole to see Aladdin struggling in the tight grip of Jafar.

"Look, boy, your hero and our little troupe of ragamuffins has come to rescue you again!" Jafar chuckled, tighting his grip.

"Release him at once, Jafar! By order of the princess!" Jasmine yelled, pointing to the man.

"Jasmine..." Aladdin whispered, eyes wide.

Jasmine put her arms behind her back and took out the lamp. She rubbed it quickly. "Genie, I wish for you to help Aladdin, please!"

"At your service, my princess!" The genie hollered, suddenly appearing behind Aladdin and scooping him away. "How you been, Al?"

"Genie! Thanks!" Aladdin laughed in joy.

Jafar turned in shock, but then smirked. He turned back to Jasmine. "My sweet princess, I'm afraid that just won't do!"

Jasmine gasped when Iago suddenly swooped down and grabbed the lamp right from her hands.

"No!" Kairi cried in shock. She ran at Jafar but he pointed his staff to her. Jasmine came up from behind the girl with her sword at Jafar and pulled her back.

"Thanks kiddo, but there's nothing you can do…" Genie whispered sadly. He dropped Aladdin down into a large clay vase before retreating back to his lamp.

With Jafar's magic, the vase suddenly sprouted spider-like legs and multiplied around them in hoards. "Attack!" Yelled the viser.

Kairi and Jasmine grabbed their blades but the princess suddenly grabbed the girl's arm. "I've got an idea."

The girl's arms were suddenly linked in with Jasmine's own and they started spinning faster and faster. Soon, the princess leapt up and held to her golden handle while the sharp tip kept them firmly on a spiral. Kairi shattered the vases with her blade while Jasmine did it with only her hard shoes.

Once they were done, they were surrounded by shards and dust filled the air.

"Next time, leave some for the rest of us…!" Daisy breathed in awe.

Jasmine flipped her long hair from her shoulder with a determined look. "We have to go to the desert next, that's where Aladdin found the Genie, and he said he recognized the word keyhole. I bet anything it's out there, somewhere."

* * *

The sun was setting when they left Agrabah.

When Jasmine has asked Carpet if he knew where to go, he offered them a ride to, to put it simply, the middle of nowhere.

"This is where the Genie came from? I thought it would be more, what's the word," Daisy mumbled.

"Something?" Kairi finished with a slight frown in confusion. She turned to the carpet. "Carpet? Are you sure-?"

Suddenly, the ground tremored and knocked all the heroes to the ground.

Out of the sand rose a enormous tiger's head with dark glowing eyes and a terrifyingly huge mouth that was also lighting up the night.

Carpet and Abu trembled in fear, both hiding behind Jasmine as she took out her sword.

"Daisy, come with me!" Jasmine demanded, pulling Daisy onto the carpet. "Come on, Carpet!"

The carpet swooped around as Daisy and Jasmine swiped at the tiger's eyes and nose.

Abu suddenly leapt onto Kairi and wrapped his arms around her neck in fear. He swung around wildly and pulled her hair and skin in panic. The girl gave a gasp in shock and tried to pry him off while Clarabelle started blasting fire into its mouth. "Ladies! I need some help!"

Kairi suddenly heard a jingle and Tinkerbell came out to assist, since she was too busy with Abu. The fairy let out a small, but strong strain of glimmering golden dust at the beast.

"It's okay to be scared, Abu, I'm scared too!" Kairi cried, looking back at him. "But we have to put aside those fears to save Aladdin! You want to, right?!"

Abu gave a whimper but nodded and let her go.

Kairi smiled and bent down, pointing her keyblade and casting out fire. She took one of Abu's tiny hands in the one she wasn't wielding with her blade. "Let's do this, together!"

"Now!" Jasmine yelled to Daisy. They leaped from the carpet together and synched when they gave yells and stabbed the glowing eyes.

With all the powers combined, the Cave of Wonders was freed.

Abu clapped happily while the heroes all slid down to the ground in exhaustion.

They then trudged to their feet and entered the cave, only to have a welcoming party made of Heartless.

Kairi ran to a Large Body and smirked. These guys were easy! Suddenly though, it let out a long stream of fire, making her fall backwards in shock. "They breathe fire now?!"

"Keep focused!" Daisy cried to her, fending off the airborne ones.

"I'm trying my best to!" Kairi growled, ducking under the fire. She quickly stabbed through the monster and grinned happily. She turned to another with new-found determination, but suddenly heard Clarabelle yell her name in panic. The girl turned just in time to see her friends had ran off to cling to the walls as a huge boulder rolled straight at her! She leapt away but felt her heart go in her throat when her feet met no platform. She instead hit cold water and swam up, gasping in shock to see a whole new set of caverns.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a glittering jewel in a stone monkey's hands nearby. It looked like an offering. She was hypnotized at once. She had to have it. Little did she know, all treasures in the Cave of Wonders had that effect on those who weren't chosen to be there.

"You ok, Kairi?" Jasmine asked, she and the others flying down on Carpet.

Kairi didn't reply, walking to it.

Abu gave a shriek, and Carpet quickly stopped her from touching the gem. It then shoved all of its riders into the water, noticing they too were reaching for it. It shook its top half like a disapproving mother at them and then noticed the statue also held something the Carpet had never seen in its hands, a page.

It gently took the page in its tassels before silently showing it to its friends.

Kairi gasped in surprise. "That page! It has one of the animals on it from Fairy Godmother's storybook!"

She took it when Carpet gave it to her and gently placed it in her pocket.

Abu suddenly leaped up and grabbed at the gem, making them all scream in shock.

Carpet grabbed up the ladies and then caught Abu in its tassel before flying up just as the lower caverns collapsed in on themselves.

"Abu!" All the heroes growled in anger. He shrugged and gave a nervous laugh.

"Genie, what was that?" They suddenly heard the voice of Jafar snap.

Daisy quickly covered Clarabelle's enormous gasp and whispered to the carpet to take them to him.

* * *

Aladdin lay unconscious at Jafar's feet as the genie looked sadly down at him. He was supposed to be his friend, he told him he would be… All he had done for the kind master was just rip him away from the people who cared about him. He desperately wished Jasmine had freed him right away, but knew that both she and Aladdin deserved the wonderful wishes he could grant them. Jafar on the other hand…

"Did you hear me, slave? I asked you what was that noise!" Jafar hissed loudly, making Genie wince.

"I… I don't know, master, I swear." The genie said sadly. "The Cave of Wonders, it works on its own."

Jafar glared back suspiciously at the entrance to the lamp chamber before looking back. "It matters not. For my first wish, reveal to me the Keyhole!"

Genie's memories suddenly came back in waves, remembering that he had only seen it once, when he had first appeared in the world and gained his shackles to the lamp. The Keyhole too was brand new… He struggled to hold his memory and magic from revealing it, but it was no use. He was forced to snap by the rules of the lamp and the wall in front of them exploded, revealing the Keyhole.

Jafar cackled in glee, kicking Aladdin aside as he walked to it.

Suddenly, Hades appeared in front of him, laughing as well.

Jafar's cackle faded and he gave a scoff in disgust.

"What? I thought we were…" Hades frowned, pointing his finger between Jafar and him. "you and me, best villain pals having a… No?"

Jafar twitched slightly.

"You're no fun." Hades growled.

"Why are you here, Hades?" Jafar moaned, massaging his temples. "I have this all under control."

"Sure you do, bud. 'Cause you totally DESTROYED THAT LITTLE KEY-WIELDING BRAT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Hades yelled, his hair flaming up and him turning red. He then laughed, cooling down. "Sorry, it's just… She's and gotta go. She's his weakness, and all weaknesses must be terminated, got it?"

"The kid's gotta kill her himself!" Squaked Iago.

"Sora would never hurt me!"

They turned in slight surprise, seeing Jasmine and the trio of heroes glaring up at them, Kairi pointing her keyblade at Hades' head threateningly.

"Oh ho, that's cute that you think that, sunspot!" Hades laughed, appearing beside her with his elbow rested on her head. She gasped and quickly shoved him away. He vanished in flames, smirking at her.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine whispered, rushing to the man. She fell to his side and propped his head on her knee. She glared at Jafar. "Why have you done this?! Betray your home, your sultan?! Why take Aladdin and make all of us suffer in this Darkness?!"

"You always were curious, Jasmine." Jafar smirked. "I'll answer one of your questions then, a fair trade for your life. Aladdin is a prince, one of seven to help open the door…"

_You are the one who will open the door_ Kairi heard at once in her mind and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Open…" Daisy whispered.

"the door…?" Clarabelle finished in shock. That must have been why they had found Kairi, but Minnie wouldn't have wanted this!

"A… prince?" Jasmine asked in wonder, looking down at the young man. She couldn't help but smile. "I always knew there was more to you, Aladdin…"

"Genie, for my second wish, crush them!" Jafar yelled, pointing to the heroes.

"Genie, please!" Jasmine begged, leaping up to shield her friends. "Don't do this, what about what you want?!"

"Don't you get it? The magic doesn't work with my mind!" Genie yelled sadly. He swooped down and aimed a punch at the princess. She ducked quickly and saw Daisy and Clarabelle had teamed up and were each thrusting their weapons and spells at Jafar.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned in shock to see Kairi riding on the carpet. She grabbed her hand and they flew up to the celling. Kairi panted for air and then looked to Jasmine. "Hold on!"

The carpet then nosedived straight to Jafar, who was firing at the two heroes with his magic staff. Kairi pounced on the staff, putting all her weight into getting it.

"Foolish child!" Jafar yelled in anger. He then launched her across the room with a powerful blast.

She hissed in the dull pain that shook her body, quickly realizing her last bruise in that area still hadn't healed away. The keyblade was suddenly lifted up in Jafar's red aura, Kairi clung onto it desperately.

"Let's see how brave you are without your key to save you…" Jafar laughed wickedly.

"FREEZE!"

Jafar's feet were covered in ice suddenly and Carpet wrapped around him like a blindfold. Jasmine stole the staff away.

Kairi fell to the ground while Jasmine smirked at the man. "Let's see how brave _you_ are without _your _weapon! You're nothing without Genie!"

Kairi suddenly gasped in shock and then smiled.

"That's right! ...The genie is far more powerful than you, and he always will be! If _you _were a genie, then maybe I'd be afraid."

"Kairi! What are you doing?!" Genie gasped in horror.

Jafar gave a laugh. "What an idea, you stupid child! You've made your own grave! For my final wish, I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

"Kid, what have you done…" Genie covered his eyes, not wishing to see what he was about to do.

Jafar laughed wickedly as he grew into a massive red genie with glowing eyes, striking fear in everyone. The ground suddenly collapsed and they nearly fell into lava that waited below them.

"You little fools! You will all now before me! The universe will be mine to control!" Jafar screeched in laughter. "No one can stop me now!"

Daisy and Clarabelle gasped in shock and turned to see Kairi wasn't behind them. They needed to protect her, where was she?

Kairi stood up then and showed a dark lamp she had taken from the ground.

Jasmine gasped in realization and tackled Iago to the ground before he could snatch it from her.

"Hey Jafar!" Kairi yelled, making him snap his head to her. She smiled and held up the lamp. "You wanted to be a genie? You got it! Now make my wish come true, and return to your lamp!"

"WHAT?!" Jafar yelled in shock. He then was violently pulled into the lamp and screamed in anger as a tornado of red wind surrounded him. "It can't be! No, NOOOO!"

Kairi fell back as both Iago and Jafar were trapped in the lamp, hopefully forever.

Suddenly, a page appeared, resting on top of the lamp, like it had been waiting for her to defeat the great evil.

She gently took it after giving Jasmine the lamp and gasped in shock at what it said:

_**From the desk of Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant **__**Gardens**_

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

_That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._

_I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_

_How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness…. _

"Daisy, Clarabelle! It's a report written by Ansem!" Kairi cried, running to them. "They do exist, and they will help us defeat the Heartless!"

Her friends beamed in joy and they all hugged. They had finally sound something they had been searching for! They were a step closer to defeating the Darkness, and finding their missing friends.

* * *

Aladdin had finally awoken from his enchanted slumber and heard Kairi and Jasmine talking. He ran over to the hole and was about to leap in after them when a sudden hand grabbed his arm tightly.

* * *

Kairi gave a sigh in relief after she had successfully locked Agrabah's keyhole.

Suddenly though, the cave started to rumble violently and began collapsing in on itself.

"Let's get this show on the road, folks!" Genie hollered, grabbing up Kairi and Abu and dropping them on the carpet.

"Aladdin?! Aladdin!" The princess yelled frantically, looking up and praying he'd leap down and join them.

"I'm sorry dear, but we have to go!" Clarabelle cried, pulling Jasmine onto the carpet.

"No!" The princess sobbed, trying to fight away. "Not without him! ALADDIN!"

The carpet took off at once, Genie quickly entering his lamp that Kairi hugged for dear life as well as Abu. She laid her body flat and shut her eyes in terror as lava spewed around them and rocks tried to smash them.

"NO!" Jasmine cried, burying her head in her hands as Clarabelle hugged her tightly, making sure she bent down.

"He's alright!" Daisy yelled over the flames. "He's prince of heart, someone must've taken him to another world!"

"What?!" Jasmine shouted in panic. "That's impossible! Agrabah is all-"

They all screeched in horror when a sudden boulder landed on Carpet's tassel, pinning them to a stone platform.

Kairi ran up and tried to heave the rock off, trying not to scream when seeing a blazing inferno racing straight to them.

Jasmine shoved her sword under the boulder for leverage, and Kairi followed suit. Abu, Daisy and Clarabelle joined in, shoving with all their might.

"HELP!" Kairi screamed to no one in particular.

Jasmine saw the inferno was about to burn them all to a crisp and gasped in memory. "GENIE! I WISH FOR US TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

The heroes landed on a beautiful balcony at the palace, all panting for air.

"If Aladdin's in another world," The princess sputtered quickly, sitting up first. "then I want to go with you to find him!"."

"We're sorry, princess." Daisy whispered, helping up Kairi and Clarabelle. "We can't take you with us, it would be threatening both your world and ours… besides, your people need you after what Jafar did."

Jasmine sighed in worry and looked out at her kingdom. It was true…

"Uh, hello?!" The genie laughed, appearing beside the princess. He trumpeted with his fingers and then called out. "Her highness has one more wish! I'll find Al for you!"

"No…" Jasmine whispered, looking to her new friend with a sad smile. "Seeing you used like that, so sad and lonely for so long… I wish… I wish for you to be free, Genie!"

"W-What…?" Genie whispered in shock, tears coming to his eyes. Magic surrounded his tail and suddenly poofed into legs. Golden bangles melted off his hands and he stared at the princess in shock.

"You're free." Jasmine repeated.

"Princess…thank you!" Genie cried, hugging her tightly. "I'll sneak you out of this palace and we'll see the world anytime you want, kiddo!"

Jasmine giggled and then turned to the trio of heroes. "I wish.. there was a way to help you three find Aladdin though…"

"I know, but we'll find Aladdin, promise." Kairi whispered, hugging Jasmine goodbye.

Daisy summoned the ship and the trio climbed aboard. They waved goodbye to all their new friends as they took off to the sky…

* * *

"That Vizer is gone, he was a useful ally to us." Hissed Maleficent, turning to look down at thier newest recruit to the Darkness. "Why didn't you assist him, boy?"

Sora looked worried and backed away when she glared at him. He then narrowed his eyes. "I had to get the prince, and that was hard enough! He put up a fight!"

"Give the kid a break, Mal!" Hades chuckled, appearing beside the boy and wrapping his arm around him. "That guy was going down no matter what, the Darkness will get 'ya if you're not careful enough!"

"I am the mistress of all evil, fool. I will not succumb to it." Malifcent hissed. She then glanced at Sora. "I believe it's time we tell him the _good _news."

"Oh yeah! Congrats kid, look who we found!" Hades laughed, snapping his fingers.

Sora looked to the table and was shocked to see a fast asleep Riku projected in the blue flames.

Sora laughed and smiled happily, running to the table. "Riku!"

Hades smirked down on the boy and then turned away. "What you waiting' around for?! Go get him! Your vessel's waiting."

Sora turned to see Captain Hook walk up to him. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise! It won't be a pleasant journey."

"T-Thank you for helping me." Sora whispered to Hades. He then bit his lip. "But… why? What's the catch?"

"Catch? Hello in there? Earth to Sora!" Hades laughed, gently snapping him in the forehead. "Don'cha get it? We're pals! Friends, amigos, chums! Whatever you wanta call it!"

"I guess.. I needed a friend." Sora smiled warmly. "Thanks!"

Hades smirked. "Anything for you, champ. Just remember, we have a deal!"

"I know." Sora whispered, feeling slightly guilty about how he was kidnapping the seven princes of heart. He then ran after Hook.

Hades watched after him with a cold smile. This was all too easy.


	12. Strings Attached

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi yelled as a little girl. She nearly tripped on her dress. "Don't go in there alone!"

"Come on, Kairi!" Her friend yelled behind him, racing to a cave that they had only just started to visit. "I saw it this time! I saw the monster!"

"You did?!" Kairi gasped, catching up to him once he stopped in front of the cave. She looked into the cave worriedly. "Why can't I help? What if you can't beat all on your own?"

"I'm the strongest kid on the island!" Sora declared assuringly, taking out his sword. He then smiled cheerfully. "The monster won't harm us any longer, I'll protect you, princess!"

"And why do I always have to be the princess?" Kairi huffed to him. "I wanna play the hero for once and save you!"

"That's silly, Kairi! I'm _always _the hero." Sora laughed. They walked into the cave together, holding hands. "You can be my sidekick if you don't want to be the princess!"

"Really?!" Kairi grinned.

Suddenly, a howling sound hit their ears and they both screamed before hugging each other in fear. Sora gritted his teeth and shoved Kairi behind him. The little girl wanted to help, but then realized she didn't actually know how to fight and she didn't have a weapon at all. She'd have to have Sora teach her the art of the sword later, if she didn't forget.

After a few moments, they heard the howling again and Kairi gasped. "It's just the wind! ...There isn't a monster at all!"

They listened and looked around, realizing all there was was an empty stone cave.

Sora gave a groan after the long bout of silence, realizing it was true. "I really wanted to fight a monster!"

On her scan of the cave, Kairi noticed a grand but mysterious door at the very back of the cave and walked to it cautiously. "Hey… What's this?"

Sora ran up at once and tried to open it, but to no avail. "Well, it's locked, I'll tell you that!"

Kairi gave a sigh in disappointment.

"There really is no adventures on the island..." Sora walked over and put his hands behind his head in a nonchalant way. "Kairi, when we get older, let's go exploring, like real heroes! We'd make everyone in all sorts of worlds happy, and everybody's gonna know our names! Everyone'll love us!"

"That sounds fun!" Kairi laughed, turning away with him to walk out of the cave. "Oh! We better go tell that boy at the baker's…!"

* * *

"Hey! Cut it out up there!"

Kairi was startled awake when a giant chest suddenly thudded nearby. She leapt up and ran to Daisy and Clarabelle, who were glaring up at someone. "What's going on?! Where are we?!"

"Oh! You're awake!" Daisy gasped. She then frowned. "While you were sleeping and mumbling about some monster, a real one swallowed us! A giant whale!"

"What?! A giant whale?!" Kairi yelled in shock. She then started to realize her dark and wet surroundings, and could make out a few things that looked like parts of a stomach. "Huh… I really didn't think it could get any weirder than fighting a giant glowing tiger head with a sentient carpet and human-like monkey, but here we are."

"Eh, the Queen and I have had weirder ones." Daisy laughed weakly. She shielded another chest that knocked her backwards. "WHO KEEPS THROWING THOSE?!"

Suddenly, they saw a little boy poke his head out to look at them from a platform above. The boy smiled as he took out a big green block from a chest. "Sorry… My name's Pinocchio!"

"Pinocchio?" Kairi repeated. She had never heard such a strange name before.

"Wait! Those three are the ones from the Gizmo Shop, aren't they? The ones we saw fly away on the ship with the blocks!" A tiny voice cried out. Pinocchio turned to his little friend, a small cricket who leapt up on his shoulder. "Pleased to make your acquaintance! I'm Jiminy Cricket, Pinoc's conscience! Thanks to you, we know how to get out of Monstro!"

"Huh?" Clarabelle asked in confusion.

"Let's go, Jiminy, and tell Father the good news!" The little boy suddenly cried. "I'll be a real boy for sure after this!"

"A real boy?" Daisy wondered. She then noticed that he was, in fact, made of wood. He was merely a puppet!

Before the trio could say another word, the boy ran off with Jiminy on his shoulder. They leaped from platform to platform over to a small alcove that was safe from digestion

"Pinocchio, wait!" Clarabelle wailed after him.

They ran at once, only to fall straight into mucky liquid. Knowing he wasn't far, they regugtently swam through the foul-smelling ocean, trying not to gag.

Tinkerbell meanwhile was safe to perch on Kairi's head, writing in her journal about their new adventure, and how absolutely disgusting it was, worse than the pirate ships she had been on.

As the trio approached, they heard Pinnocio talking to someone: "We saw three girls use a ship made of these things to fly out of town, didn't we, Jiminy?"

The heroes pulled themselves up and out of the water to see a kind-looking old man look down at the block with confusion.

"He's not kidding." Daisy said, walking up to them.

The older gentleman walked to them at once, surprisingly with a smile. "The whale swallowed you all as well? Gracious!"

"I'm Kairi, sir, pleasure to meet you." Kairi grinned, immediately taking to him.

"Why, the pleasure is all mine, my dear!" Chuckled the man. "I'm Gepeto, Pinocchio's father."

"I'm Clarabelle and this is Daisy, we're Kairi's guardians!" The cow replied.

"Guardians? You're taking all the credit." Kairi teased.

While they were chatting, young Pinnocio was getting rather bored. He looked over to see a small cave and smiled. That looked like a great place to explore.

"I hope my son's been a good boy, of course, with Jiminy by his side, he must've been!" Gepetto muttered, placing the Gumi block beside his bed for later. "… I'm just glad we're all together once more. Right, Pinocchio?"

They realized with surprise that neither the boy or Jiminy were in sight.

"Pinocchio?" His father repeated in concern. "Where are you, my boy?"

Seeing the only exit was up ahead, Kairi knew where the boy had gone.

* * *

Hades watched the young puppet from behind a pillar with Sora at his side. He smirked down at the boy.

Sora seemed to be fiddling with his sword, anxious.

"Hey, you gonna get him or not?" Hades asked, bending down to him.

Sora looked at his new friend with guilt. "He's just a kid though… Your nephew's a villain, Aladdin was a thief, that last man was a literal monster, this kid hasn't even done anything wrong!"

Hades burst into sudden laughter, making Sora glare up in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-You think _that _was a kid?!" Hades howled, laughing even harder. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "That's a puppet, genius. You think a puppet has a moral compass like you, Kairi, or Riku?"

" … I… guess it wouldn't? I've never seen a living puppet before." Sora whispered, looking to see that Pinnociho had left the room.

"Bingo." Hades smirked. He wrapped his arm around Sora, squeezing him tight. "Ay, cheer up a bit! This thing isn't even real! The hearts we're collecting from these guys, these hearts are cold to the bone, nearly unfeeling! That's what princes of heart are!"

"If they're so terrible, why are they princes?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask me! The Darkness calls them that." Hades shrugged, lying through his teeth. He then gave a seemingly sad sigh, making Sora look up with concern.

"What's wrong, Hades?"

"Well, gee, I sure wish I hadn't gotten you wrapped up in this mess with the rest of us." Hades said glumly. "Me and the others, we can't say no to the Darkness' commands, or we lose all the power it gave us. We started out like you, thinking the Darkness would help us out for free, but quickly learned that ain't so."

"Don't worry." Sora muttered, taking Hades claw-like hand. He gave his cheery grin. "After we wake up Riku, we can all leave the Darkness for good! We would've collected all they wanted anyway, right?"

"Hey! That's right!" Hades cried in fake excitement. "We _could_ get out of there!"

Sora laughed as Hades ruffled his hair.

"Man, no wonder only you could help us find the princes, you're smarter than us!" Hades chuckled. Sora didn't notice Hades roll his eyes at the statement. The lord of the dead was _not _leaving the Darkness, the boy was not smarter than him, and his powers certainly wouldn't be taken away without the dark. He was just playing Sora as a pawn, and with him, he was going to win the game.

* * *

"Pinocchio! Come on, dear, we have to go back." Clarabelle sighed while Pinocchio tried his best to ignore them.

"Only only be a little bit!" Pinocchio cried. Suddenly, his already long nose grew longer still. He gasped.

"Pinnoc, you just lied!" Jiminy gasped.

"Your nose gets longer when you lie?" Kairi asked in shock.

"It does!" The boy replied, he had nearly forgotten himself. He looked up at Jiminy, nearly knocking the cricket off with his long nose.

"Careful!" The cricket wailed. "You could hurt someone with that thing!"

"I'm not lying anymore, I'm done lying for good!" Pinocchio insisted. His nose said otherwise.

Jiminy sadly leaped down to join the others, jumping into Kairi's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go tell your father!"

"Yes, we'll play later." Kairi added on.

"No!" The boy yelled in anger. He ran deeper in and they all sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh filled the room, making Kairi tensed at once.

"Play later? You're always the one waking me up and bugging Riku to play with you." Sora reminded her, smiling at them as he came out of a portal of darkness. He gave a weak laugh, staring at her blade. "These new friends and that key, they're making you forget who you are."

"Sora!" Kairi grunted in anger. "You sided with Hades?!"

"Of course I did!" Sora cried in surprise, offended at her tone. "He's helping me find Riku!"

"No, he isn't! He's using you, he must be!" His old friend insisted. "Hades is horrible, he's the one that controls the heartless, he's the one that wrecked our home and is planning on destroying so many others!"

"He had to do it, Kairi!" The boy insisted. "He has to keep the Darkness happy to keep using its power. Once we find Riku, he'll quit."

"Yep, quitting using Darkness, that sounds like the guy dressed in all black and skulls." Daisy muttered under her breath.

"I'm not talking to you." Sora hissed, giving a cold glare down at her. He then looked to Kairi. "Because of him, I know where Riku is!"

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "... He showed you where Riku was? W-Where is he?!"

"We gotta find that puppet to save Riku." Sora explained.

"Pinocchio? But why?" Clarabelle asked in confusion. She then remembered that Daisy had told them on the ride from Agarabah about the Princes of Heart. They were seven men with very special hearts that were only Light, not a touch of Darkness. Was the puppet a prince as well?

"I don't have to answer you." Sora smirked at her. He then made another portal and looked back to Kairi. "Let's pretend it's hide and seek like when we have to find Riku after we found each other, I'll take the west side and you take the east. We _have _to find that puppet."

"Sora, wait!" Kairi cried, but he was already gone.

* * *

As expected, there were Heartless waiting for them in the next room, and the room after that.

There wouldn't be a keyhole in this whale, at least, Kairi hoped there wouldn't be. They were all wondering how the Heartless had managed to get inside as well, it was as if someone had planted them there to find something, or someone.

* * *

After looking for a while, they finally heard Pinocchio screaming for help, and ran to his cries.

Inside a large room was a giant monster. It was a huge yellow blob, and they saw through its teeth, it held Pinnociho like it was a cage.

"Hold on!" Daisy yelled, taking out her sword. She then noticed Pinnochio's long nose was trembling along with him, and remembered what Jiminy had said. "Oh! Pinocchio, we need you to lay on your back in there, point your nose to the ceiling of the cage!"

Her team-mates relaized what she was trying to do and smiled at her quick thinking.

"This is the one time I'm telling you this! LIE!" Jiminy yelled to his friend.

The puppet gasped and then nodded. He closed his eyes, thinking of lies. "Uh, I _want _to be in here! ...I'm having a good time? I like school! I've never stolen anything! I've never lied!"

The nose grew with each lie, stabbing through the parasite from the inside. It shrieked in pain. At the puppet's last fib, the biggest one he had, the long nose finished it's job.

Kairi smiled happily, seeing a heart float out.

Her joy was short lived though.

Sora appeared before them and waved his hand. The heart vanished in a puff of Darkness. He looked at the trio and puppet. "Thank you for taking care of that. Hades and I need as many hearts as we can get for theDarkness' plan."

"Sora, that's someone's heart!" Kairi gasped in horror. "Some person needs that back!"

"You don't get it, Kairi. We need these hearts to save Riku! And speaking of which.." He smiled and knocked Pinocchio on the back of the head. The puppet crumpled into Sora's arms with a cry, knocked out. "I need this one's as well."

Kairi gritted her teeth in anger while her friends whispered to each other a plan. The girl could only barely hear it.

"Don't look so upset!" Sora laughed weakly. He hated to see her angry, and automatically did feel guilty for making her so. He reached out his hand to her. "C-Come on! With that keyblade of yours, we can get hearts a lot quicker, and then we'll save Riku! He's gonna be so shocked when we save him!"

"Sora, you're clearly lost in the Darkness! Don't you see, you stole people's hearts, you sided with the lord of the dead! You aren't a hero anymore, you're a…" Kairi trailed off, seeing Sora's smile fall quickly. "Sora, you're a villain!"

Sora felt his heart hurt suddenly and clutched it. He was in so much pain, he didn't feel that more and more darkness was entering him. He sharply inhaled and then glared at Kairi.

Kairi gasped in surprise. He had never looked at her so coldly. It frightened her. She put her trembling hand to her keyblade and then pointed it at Sora. "... You aren't letting Pinocchio go, are you."

"Well, I'm the villain, aren't I?" Sora asked with a goofy grin that reminded Kairi of the boy before the Darkness. "And the villain never let's the hero get what she wants..."

Kairi then ran at him with her friends by her side.

He laughed, his eyes widening. The Darkness in him was getting stronger, and it seemed his precious Light was there to save him. He took out his sword and they clashed at once.

Kairi grunted as he pushed her, their blades scraping wildly.

"What, scared of the monster again, _princess_?! Remember, it's not even real!" Sora teased, making her weaken slightly in surprise at her old nickname. He laughed, as if this was one of the play matches he and Riku had back when things were right. "Geez, Kairi! You call me lazy?! You aren't even fighting back!"

He saw Kairi's violet eyes suddenly flicker away for a split second to behind him and he realized with shock that her friends had grabbed Pinnochio and were running away to Gepetto. "Huh?! Wait, no!"

Kairi swung her keyblade at his legs, tripping him. She closed her eyes, walking to the exit, not wanting to see his hurt face.

"... Hey… Who taught you to fight so good?" Sora chuckled sadly, making her stop.

"You did." Kairi whispered sharply.

Sora smiled. "Nah… think you taught yourself, remember?"

Kairi turned to see him standing with his signature smile.

"Since you won, I'll give you a reward." Sora announced. He waved his hand and the heart from before appeared in front of her.

"That puppet isn't a prince, turns out, so I returned his heart to him earlier, and I don't need that useless one anyway, since you want it so bad. Riku's patient."

"Sora, Riku would never want you to hurt people for him." Kairi reminded him.

"Riku's gonna get why I did all this." Sora retorted back. "He'll understand!"

The boy then made a portal of Darkness and vanished in it.

Kairi then noticed that the walls around her were suddenly flaming up. The heart! It's attempt to escape was freeing them all!

She raced to find her friends.

* * *

"Ooh! Work it, Sora!" Hades laughed as Sora walked into the captain's quarters of Hook's ship. "I am _loving _that smirk, ugh, you're killing it!"

Sora didn't respond, he only had his eyes on a figure slumbering on a cushioned couch. His smirk fell and faded to a weak smile. He crouched down next to his friend. "Hey Riku… Funny that you're the one sleeping, huh? Kairi would say you're being a lazy bum! … If she was with us. She thinks I'm evil now, can you believe that?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Bleh, friendship and love, you ever gonna get those out of your system?"

Sora glared but then looked back to Riku. "Hades told me all about this plan, we're capturing bad guys' hearts! Isn't that cool?"

"He can't hear you." Hades mumbled.

"I.. I know." Sora sighed. He then looked to the god. "When we gather all the princes, we'll unlock the door, and then we'll give Riku's heart back to him, that's all we gotta do, right?"

"Righto!" Hades chuckled. He saw Sora smirk and his eyes seemed to darken. The god was glad to see that he had finally let more darkness in. It wouldn't be much longer til he was ready...


	13. Part of Her World

"This is crazy!" Kairi gasped. "We'll drown!"

They were in the ship, having seen a new world from space, but found the world to be water, nothing but water! It was like the whole sea was a world!

"With a pinch of my magic, we'll be just fine, my darlings!" Clarabelle called in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

The trio appeared in the new world in a flash of light, but much different than before.

Daisy was no longer a duck, well, her bottom half wasn't, anyway. It was now a purple squid half with six legs. She did not like the look at all, feeling embarrassed at once.

Clarabelle's whole body had changed into a fish, a cow fish, to be more specific. She had her eyes and horns placed very differently and struggled without hooves. The form was shocking to say the least.

Kairi had the least changes of the three, though she too had transformed. She now had a shimmering pink tail instead of her two legs and wore a cute top to match. Her necklace was still there, she was glad, because she had promised not to take it off. It took her a few seconds to notice her tail, and after her shock, she squealed in delight. "I'm…I'm a mermaid, just like in the stories Sora, Riku, and I were told when we were little! I've always wanted to breathe underwater! This is great!"

While Kairi tested out her new tail, twirling around and laughing in joy, Daisy did her best to swim with her six new tentacles to Clarabelle. She huffed in energy. "Why… are we…. not single-tailed too? That would be better than this state!"

"Sorry, that's not how the magic works!" Clarabelle laughed.

They suddenly heard a young woman call out, "Come on, Sebastian!"

Clarabelle and Daisy turned to see a pretty red-haired mermaid swimming towards them with a flounder fish by her side. Behind them, a tiny crab raced to catch up.

The crab cried out in fear at the new creatures and both he and the fish hid behind their much braver friend, Ariel.

"Oh, relax Sebastian!" Ariel giggled, looking at the new sea creatures. "They don't look like one of them! Right, Flounder?"

The fish peeked out at the newcomers and shook slightly. "I don't know, there's something weird about them!"

"Weird? How so?" Kairi asked, smiling calmly, acting like she had always been a mermaid. Despite being raised to never lie, Kairi knew how to fib very convincingly. She was great at getting what she wanted.

"Well, you do seem a little… different somehow!" Ariel announced, swimming around the young mermaid.

Kairi noticed that Ariel's green tail moved much more gracefully than her own pink one that was rather jerky in its movements. "Oh! It's definitely our swimming! Sorry, we actually came from completely different waters! The currents are absolutely crazy there!"

"Ah! That explains it." Ariel smiled. She placed a finger to her lips in thought.

"I'm Clarabelle Cow…fish…" Clarabelle's usual introduction had to be changed, so it didn't have its usual vibrancy. She laughed nervously. "She's Kairi, and this is Daisy!"

"Hello." Daisy mumbled, still trying to figure out exactly how to swim with six legs.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Ariel, and this is Flounder and Sebastian!" The mermaid said, gesturing to the fish and crab respectively. "I'm sure that we can help you learn how to swim around here!"

"What?! No, we can not, young lady! When your father hears about 'dis-!"

"Don't worry!" Ariel sighed, swimming over to Kairi and gently making the girl lift her arms slightly. "They'll be swimming perfectly in no time!"

"Yeah! Try to catch me, that'll help!" Flounder giggled.

"Oh Flounder!" Ariel laughed.

* * *

With a lot of practice, all three new creatures of the sea were able to catch Flounder in a few seconds.

With all their training, they were sure to fool anyone that wasn't looking _too _closely.

"Ariel, we were wondering if you've seen any other creatures that don't seem from around these waters? We lost our friends." Daisy exsplained once they were tired with tag.

"I haven't seen anybody new, except for those monsters, of course." Ariel said, pursing her lips in thought. She then gasped. "Oh no! I got so distracted, I forgot about the creatures! They could've already gotten to the palace! I have to go and warn Daddy!"

"We've got your back, go!" Kairi called to her.

The mermaid swam away quickly, the trio followed her, blasting and stabbing any heartless that came their way.

Eventually, they did make it to the palace.

They saw a wise and strong-looking merman with a crown and a golden trident in his hands on a throne. The king of Atlantica. He blasted away the Heartless that tried to invade the castle and then realized he had visitors

"As long as I have my trident, those monsters won't come into the palace." The man assured them, seeing the trio still had their weapons up in worry. "I have already sent every guard to battle them, they will be eradicated soon."

"Thank goodness!" Ariel sighed. She then grinned. "Daddy, I want you to meet my new friends: Kairi, Daisy, and Clarabelle! They protected me from the creatures."

"They're not familiar." Growled Triton.

"Your majesty, I am Daisy Duck, we come from seas far away." Daisy said with a low bow, knowing exactly how to address a king since she had done so to Minnie's father many times. "We're looking for our friends."

"And the keyhole, don't forget that, dear!" Clarabelle suddenly cried.

Daisy facepalmed.

"What?!" King Triton suddenly growled, making them stop at once.

"What's that?" The mermaid princess asked in curiosity, but her father was quick to dismiss it.

"That thing doesn't exist, I've never heard of something so ridiculous!"

"Daddy, you clearly have! They're only-!"

"SILENCE!" Boomed Triton. "You are not to leave this palace, do you hear me?!"

Ariel gave a growl in anger. How could he be so cruel to her new friends? They were heroes that were only trying to help him! "This isn't fair!"

The princess sadly swam out of the palace, knowing no guards were there to stop her. Kairi called after her in shock, swimming away.

Clarabelle had to drag Daisy away since she was only weak against a royal decree.

"These Heartless are indeed coming from Ursula's lair." Sebastian announced to the king. He was surprised to see the mermaids and others were gone. "Ay! Where is Ariel and those friends of hers?"

"Gone." The king sighed worriedly, rubbing his head in his hands.

* * *

Ariel sighed dreamily, swimming around her grotto full of treasures. "Isn't it great?!"

"It sure is something!" Clarabelle replied politely.

The princess had taken them to her secret place that she and Flounder always hung out at. She had apparently found it by exploring shortly after she had met Flounder and they collected various things.

"Flounder and I found all this stuff! I think it's from the outside world..." The mermaid smiled.

Kairi swam around and then noticed a strange engraving in the wall. It was a small trident, much like the king's. She grazed it and wondered where the thing to insert in it was.

"Someday, I'm gonna see what's out there!" Ariel told her new friends. "I want to see other worlds!"

She noticed Kairi's smile fell.

"What's wrong? Is that strange?"

"No, no." Kairi muttered, remembering Sora, and especially Riku and how he had been the most eager. "It's just, my friends wanted the same thing. I was actually kinda afraid to, but now that I have-"

"You have?" Ariel asked in surprise.

"Um, doesn't a new ocean count?" Kairi shrugged.

"Oh, um… yeah." Ariel sighed. She then perked up. "What if we go find that keyhole? It sounds like a great adventure!"

"But your father!" Daisy gasped.

"He treats me like a child, but I've been on tons of dangerous adventures before!" The princess smiled.

Before they left, Kairi grabbed another page from Fairy Godmother's book. She added that to the two she had already found happily.

"Kairi?"

"Coming!"

Unknowingly to them, they were being watched by golden-eyed eels.

These creatures were the servants of Ursula, the sea witch and nemesis of King Triton.

Ursula watched the two mermaids through her cauldron. "Those fools will never find the keyhole!" She then took a closer look at Ariel. She gave a laugh. " …. But the princess could be useful! And with the Heartless on my side… Triton, my old friend, your day is coming!"

* * *

"You're so lucky, Kairi, your parents let you explore wherever you want! Daddy never lets me do anything." Ariel grumbled as they swam away from Atlantica. "He's so naggy, always getting on me for leaving the palace!"

"You have to forgive him though, he's only trying to keep you safe." Kairi reminded her. She then gave a sigh. "I… I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to mine before… before I came here."

Daisy and Clarabelle glanced at each other. They had forgotten that Kairi had much more at stake then they did. There was ways to protect their world and loved ones that she had never gotten, and if they didn't succeed, her world and everyone in it would be lost forever, as well as every other world.

"Oh, Kairi, I'm so sorry…" Ariel whispered in shock. "I didn't realize…"

"He's not gone." Kairi stated firmly. "I just have a very long journey to see him again, that's all."

Ariel quieted and gave Flounder a surprised look at Kairi's tone.

The girl perked up after a few minutes of silence though, seeing a sunken ship. "Hey! Look at that!"

"Oh, we can find all sorts of treasures in there, I'm sure of it!" Ariel gushed, she was lost in her own world as she grabbed her friends and zoomed over to the ship.

Kairi, Daisy and Clarabelle didn't know if sea-sickness could also occur in the sea, but it certainly felt like it when the princess stopped and they were all seeing stars.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ariel giggled. She then saw a chest and her eyes lit up in wonder. "What's this?"

She swam down along with Kairi and they opened it to see a shimmering blue crystal in the shape of a trident, the missing piece from the grotto!

"How lucky are we?" Kairi laughed.

Suddenly, a ginormous shark slammed through the wooden structure, making the mermaids scream in horror.

Luckily, Clarabelle was already on it. She froze the shark head in place before Daisy thrust it back with her sword, daring it to come back.

The creature glared at them, breaking the ice and swimming away.

They didn't know though that the shark wasn't malevolent at all, it did not plan on hurting them. He was the guardian of the crystal, and swam back to report to the king of the seas.

* * *

"It's the perfect fit!" Kairi beamed. She gently pushed it in and the heroes waited to see what treasures it would reveal.

The keyblade appeared in Kairi's hands and she realized what it was. "We found the-!"

"Ariel! You disobeyed me again!" King Triton boomed. "I told you not to leave the palace!"

They turned to see her father glaring at them.

He then saw the crystal and his eyes widened in anger. Suddenly, his trident glowed and he raised it over his head, gritting his teeth.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel gasped.

Kairi shielded herself from the shards that came from the crystal's destruction.

"How could you?!" Ariel sobbed. She glared at Kairi. "Don't you get it, I can't forgive him! He's ruining my _life_!"

The king sighed as his youngest swam past him. He then glared at Kairi. "You, young lady, are not from another ocean, you're from another world!"

Kairi glanced at her keyblade and then back to him. "So you _do _know about the keyhole!

"What does it matter to you? You are a keyblade wielder, you are not allowed to mess with other worlds!" Triton yelled.

Kairi gave a cry. "I-I know, but I'm trying to _save_ yours!"

"Save it?" The king growled. "That key only brings ruin."

He turned his back to the young heroine. "Thank you for saving my daughter, but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key."

Kairi bit her lip and looked down at her blade. How could he think something so wonderful could be bad?

* * *

Ariel had fled to a remote spot in the sea just on the outskirts of Atlantica. She was sobbing quietly into a rock that she laid her head on.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrows.." A gravelly voice suddenly hissed.

She glanced up in surprise to see two eels, the servants of the sea witch, watching her. They started to circle the princess, making her anxious.

"What a pity." Sighed the other one. "If only there was _something_ we could do…"

They then swam down to her, as if just coming up with an idea.

"Wait, maybe _she _can be of some help..." Said one.

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you." Finished his brother.

Ariel narrowed her eyes. "Who're you talking about…?"

"Yes, _she'd_ surely help you…"

"_She'd_ make all your dreams come true."

Ariel was shocked when they suddenly disappeared in a cloud of ink after chorusing, "Ursula can help."

"You called, my dear?" Asked Ursula with open arms, swimming down to the little mermaid like she was some fairy godmother.

"You're Ursula?" The princess shrank away slightly, but then swallowed back her fear. She didn't trust Ursula fully, something about her just seemed… off. But, Ariel wanted to see other worlds, and Ursula could be her only chance. "I was just wondering if…"

"It's all right." Interrupted Ursula, making grand gestures with her arms as she wanted to impress the princess. "Helping others is what I _live_ for!"

Ariel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She couldn't tell if this woman wanted to help or not…

"Let me guess, you wish to see other worlds. Ha! That shouldn't be too hard!" She then swam close to the mermaid. "After all, your new _friends_ came from another world."

"What?!" Ariel's eyes widened in shock. Kairi had lied to her? That was why they swam so differently! And they hadn't even thought to tell the truth after everything they went through!

"But they had special help-" The sea witch explained, coming even closer, making Ariel back away in fright. "That mysterious key that the girl holds!"

Ariel sighed in disappointment. So they were from another world, that's why she hadn't seen a key like that before, nor heard of a keyhole. She wouldn't even be able to escape them in another world to process it all.

"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie!" Ursula chuckled, lifting up her chin. "You have something special too!"

"Huh?"

"The trident, of course…! Now, listen carefully."

* * *

Kairi sighed sadly. She and her team had been talking for a while about what exactly to do. They couldn't just leave their new friends in danger, but when they didn't even know where the keyhole was, they couldn't help much either.

"Why won't the king listen to us?" Clarabelle moaned. "Doesn't he know Kairi will stop the Heartless once she locks the keyhole?"

"The thing about being a leader is that you have to think of what's best for your people." Daisy explained, looking to her friends. "The King and Queen of our world had to do the same when it comes to keyblades."

Kairi widened her eyes. "Are you saying other people can have keyblades besides me…?"

Daisy nodded. "Keyblades can be used for evil as well as good. It's why the Queen had us find you in secret. That keyblade is proof that your heart is full of light."

"So… the Heartless want it, and are willing to hurt anyone near me to get it?"

"Not just the Heartless," Daisy told her sadly. "villains like Hades too."

"That's why the King was so worried." Kairi whispered. "I put Ariel in danger!"

"HELP!"

They gasped and turned to see Sebastian and Flounder swimming to them. They spoke rapidly at once and Daisy scolded them quickly. "One at a time! You're acting as crazy as the tripl-"

"Ariel's in trouble!" Flounder wailed.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Kairi asked, swimming down to them.

"It's the sea witch, Ursula!" Sebastian cried in horror. "Ariel led her to the palace and that evil octopus just swiped the trident right from her hands!"

"What?!" The trio cried.

* * *

Ariel held her weak father who had been thrown into the throne by Ursula. The princess was nearly in tears. She had been so jealous and petty, she had blinded herself to the danger Ursula was.

"The trident is mine at last!" The witch cackled. She smirked down at the princess who was still at her father's side. "And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear!"

"You tricked me!" Ariel whispered, glaring up at her. "You used me to hurt my father!"

"Tricked you?" The witch chuckled. "Why, no! I'm giving you what you've dreamed, sweetie! A journey to a new world, the world of the Heartless!"

Before she could snatch Ariel up though, her servants came to her.

"We cannot find the keyhole." Said one eel.

The other finished with, "The keyhole is not here."

"WHAT?!"

Just then, Kairi and her friends swam in, surprised to see the royalty in such a weak state. The mermaid swam to them hurriedly. "Your majesty, Ariel!"

"I was wondering when you'd come, _darling_!" Ursula taunted.

Kairi saw the trident and formed her keyblade at once.

"Unfortunately, the show's over!"

The witch and her servants vanished in a cloud of ink just as Kairi charged.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room then as they all tried to process what had happened.

"...A-Are you guys alright?" Clarabelle asked after a few moments, the trio along with Sebastian and Flounder swimming down to them.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Ariel whispered.

Triton looked to her with glassy eyes. "The trident...We must get it back…"

"I will! I have to defeat her!" Ariel announced, swimming up.

"Hey! We can't let you have all the fun!" Kairi smirked, forming her keyblade.

The king coughed, looking worriedly at her weapon.

Kairi then lowered her head. "Ariel… You're in grave danger when you're with us, the keyblade makes sure of that."

"I'm _not _staying here! This is all my fault!" Ariel cried. She looked to her father. "Please, let me prove I'm not a foolish princess anymore, to you and myself."

Triton looked into her eyes and saw that there was no changing her decision. He sighed. "Be safe…. Sebastian, take them to Ursula's lair.

The crab gulped in terror.

* * *

It had been a while, and all were secretly terrified to go into the lair of the sea witch…

Ariel was the first to move, she made up her mind not to fear the witch but to fight her to save everything she loved. She looked back to the trio. "Come on."

Kairi gave a determined nod, her mouth in a straight line as she glared into the darkness of the cave. Her friends were right there with her, brandishing their weapons.

Sebastian watched nervously as they swam in.

After the dark ink had cleared away from their eyes, they saw Ursula was waiting for them with a crazed smile.

"Ursula, give me back the trident!" Ariel demanded, straightening herself to look more intimidating. "My father will spare you as long as you give it back and then reveal why you were searching for the keyhole!"

Kairi narrowed her eyes. She should've known. This woman must be in line with Hades, just like Jafar was. That was how she could make Heartless.

"Ha! Spare me, how ironic!" The witch cackled, raising the trident. "You're the ones who should be begging for mercy! NOW BOW TO ME!"

The women all gasped as a shock wave came from the trident and they were pushed backwards. Kairi fought the current to see that the witch was swimming upward and was getting bigger, and bigger.

Ursula laughed and the trident struck them all with electricity.

The heroes screamed in pain, being slammed into a rock wall.

"We can't possibly beat her like that!" Ariel cried, looking to Kairi.

They were all badly hurt and Kairi realized that she had run out of health charms. She looked to Clarabelle who could only give her a shake, determining the same thing.

They couldn't fight, not like this!

"What do we do?!"

Ariel's desperate yell faded into Sora's as Kairi suddenly remembered something.

She looked between Sora and their much bigger opponent, Wakka. They had this duel a few months before thinking of the raft. Though Kairi hadn't been there, she had been sick that day… It was like she was looking through someone else's eyes.

"He's already won."

Sora looked confused.

"He thinks that."

Kairi remembered how she had pretended to fall while Sora snuck behind and beat Wakka while he was taunting.

Kairi glared up at the witch.

"What? Here to fight, you little fool?" Ursula laughed.

"Nope!"

Her friends looked at her with horror.

Kairi formed her blade and looked down at it worriedly. "J-Just take it already… Without it, you'll be unstoppable, it would only make sense for you to destroy it…"

"Put that keyblade away!" Daisy yelled in anger, but Clarabelle held her back.

"Smart girl." Ursula smirked, narrowing her eyes. She leaned down, Kairi holding it high for her to reach. Her hand wrapped around it.

"FIRE!"

Ursula screamed in pain, but Kairi wasn't finished.

"WIND! FREEZE!" Kairi yelled in rapid succession, firing at the witch. "THUNDER!"

Clarabelle joined in at once, and the witch yelled in pain, blinded by her shock and confusion.

Daisy swam up and started stabbing at her giant fingers that gripped the trident. "Ariel!"

Ariel swam swiftly to her, and delivered a hard kick with her tail. The witch's hand opened and Ariel pulled desperately at the trident. She puffed her cheeks in effort, and finally, it was in her own hands once more.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Ursula growled, clawing wildly at her attackers.

Daisy grabbed Kairi and whisked her out of danger while Ariel and Clarabelle had already swam for cover.

The trident shrunk back to its normal size as the princess held it. It suddenly glowed golden and Ariel pointed it to Ursula. "For crimes against the crown, I banish you to the darkest and deepest depths of the sea! There you will stay, forever!"

A golden beam shot Ursula, making its wielder's decree true and then, the witch vanished.

With her defeat, a page appeared in her wake. Kairi swam up and read it:

**From the desk of Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Gardens**

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_Extract the darkness from a person's heart._

_Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle._

_Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?_

Kairi shook her head in worry. What had happened to this man…? He had been dealing with more than he could've known… The Heartless, the Darkness, hearts themselves. Had the answers been worth all the things that had been taken?

* * *

"Thank you, all of you." King Triton bellowed to the heroes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry… I wanted to see other worlds so badly, I…" The princess lowered her head in shame.

"I know, Ariel." Triton whispered. He motioned for her to come near and then hugged her tight. "But I cannot let you. It's too dangerous."

"Yes, daddy."

The king sighed then. "But that won't stop you from wanting to go, will it."

"No, daddy." Ariel smiled, swimming back to her friends.

"On the topic of other worlds," The trio glanced up. "You three have traveled long to get here and only care to save my kingdom… I shouldn't have destroyed the crystal, but I wanted to keep Ariel safe."

"The crystal?" Daisy asked. "What _did_ that thing do?"

"It revealed the keyhole to our world." Triton said. He then looked to Kairi. "My dear, I have a final request: seal the keyhole. My trident will show it as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kairi smiled gently. "We'll go to the grotto at once."

* * *

Ariel let the glowing trident go and it restored the missing crystal.

They were all blinded by a burst of bubbles, but when they opened their eyes, and keyhole waited for them on a shelf between some books and a vase.

Kairi locked it in a magical stream of sparkles and bubbles and smiled. "Finally."

"Kairi… Are you really from another world?"

Kairi gave a sigh and turned to see Ariel. "Yes. I wanted to tell you, but I'm sworn to keep it secret because I'm a wielder, and I need to protect all worlds. I also thought you'd be disappointed, since… we can't take you with us."

"Oh, that's ok." Ariel smiled sweetly. She swam upward, looking out of the hole at the very top of the cave. "If you can go to other worlds, maybe I can too! .. I'll get there, someday."

Kairi smiled. She swam up and gave the princess one last hug.

"This feels like a last goodbye." Ariel whispered softly.

"We'll come back and visit once this is over, I promise! So, it'll be real soon."

Kairi grabbed Clarabelle's fin and Daisy grabbed the other.

"Thank you!" Flounder cried, him and Sebatian waving goodbye as they vanished.

Kairi took one last look at her mermaid tail and smiled before she was enveloped in light.


	14. The Pumpkin King's Dilemma

Daisy has the ship land among the twisted dead trees of the new world they were in. It was incredibly dark and chilly in the forest, so they wanted to move quickly towards the nearby glowing lantern lights that must belong to a town.

Kairi turned to Daisy with a smile, her eyes closed as they walked through the forest. "You scared?"

"YES!" Daisy cried in panic. "What happened to your eye?!"

Kairi's eyes shot open, or rather, the one that would open. She immediately started panicking when she realized she couldn't open her other and then felt where it should be. A few rose petals fell off on her hands and she gasped in horror. She realized quickly she wore a black sleeveless dress now and had dark feathery wings on her back. Sadly, these were only for show and couldn't actually fly. She touched her head and felt sharp little horns. "... What's going on?!"

"Don't worry! It's just the magic making you look that way, you'll get your other eye back later, just like I'll get back some of my skin!" Clarabelle called cheerfully.

"What do you-Ghaa!" Kairi squealed and Daisy raised her sword, seeing Clarabelle now looked like a zombie, her clothes tattered and part of her skin missing in places, showing bones.

"We're fine!" Clarabelle assured them.

"You're missing your skin!" Daisy yelled in terror.

Clarabelle nodded, as if this was natural. "I was a little shocked too, but my magic made us look like the people here: scary!"

Daisy glanced down to see she was covered in bandages, like a mummy, parts of her body missing as well. "I guess we'll have to deal then."

They had arrived at the scariest town they had ever seen, full of ghosts, goblins, all the creatures that they had been told were spooky were here, including the Heartless!

"Look out!" Daisy gasped, running to a cooky-looking plump man with a suit and top-hat.

The mayor of Halloween Town ignored her though, and they realized that the Heartless were all lined up, as if in some kind of show.

"And now," The mayor announced through a bullhorn. "allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares: Jack Skellington!"

Kairi formed her keyblade as the pumpkin-headed Heartless seemed to present their leader, and she fully expected a fight.

A well-dressed, skinny skeleton appeared in a poof of smoke with a happy smile, giving a pose to his audience.

The heroes were shocked. He didn't _look _like he wanted to hurt them.

"How was that, ghouls? Terrifying?" Jack Skellington asked with a smile.

"Bell my bottoms, I've never seen anything like it!" Clarabelle admitted in shock.

"See? They loved it, Jack!" The mayor cried, running to him. "It'll be excellent for this year's Halloween!"

"Thank you, but they simply aren't scary enough!" The Pumpkin King proclaimed.

"You mean, that was a show? With the Heartless?" Kairi asked, nearly poking the skeleton with her horns when she jumped in shock.

The two looked at the newcomers with suspicion.

"It's Halloween, my dear!" Jack chuckled. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Unless you're not used to that?"

"Of course! Halloween! Best time of the year!" Daisy laughed, hurriedly stepping between the two.

Jack shrugged. It would've been nice if they had thought differently than every other person in Halloween Town. "Precisely! That is why I'm consulting the doctor on how to make this Halloween even better than the last!"

"Does he know more about the Heartless? Like where they came from?" Clarabelle asked hopefully, making Jack freeze in his tracks.

He turned to them with a smile. "Perhaps! Would you like to come along?"

"We'd be delighted!" Clarabelle beamed. She looked between Daisy and Kairi to see they looked suspicious. She pulled them along, whispering, "I know he was hanging around the Heartless, but he's the only lead we got, dearies."

"He seems nice and I really want to trust him, but what if he's with Hades? Lord of the Dead, remember? This guy doesn't look the liveliest to me." Kairi whispered back, looking worriedly at him.

"Kairi, this whole place is full of 'dead' people. If he _was_ with Hades, he would've tried to snatch you up by now."

"Or he's waiting for us to get our guard down!" Daisy hissed back.

"We're here!" Jack suddenly announced, making them all jump.

They all watched him closely as he walked into the doctor's home and realized quickly that he had no evil intent as he happily greeted the doctor and introduced them to him kindly. The two muttered about the plans for Halloween, and it seemed Jack seemed to be working with the Heartless because he thought they were in the spirit of spooky fun too. He just wanted to make his people happy and saw the Heartless as no threat since they had done nothing wrong yet. Kairi and Daisy regretted not doing the same for him.

"We must think of a solution for the Heartless! I want them to dance with me for the show!" Jack told them, pacing back and forth in front of a strapped down Heartless that they had been experimenting on. He suddenly lifted a boney finger in an idea. "Heartless, they simply want a heart! Right? Doctor, do you think you can add a heart to the device?"

"Certainly! A heart isn't too complicated." Dr. Finkelstein mumbled confidently. He wheeled over to the Heartless in his rickety old wheelchair and took out a moving container with a huge lock on it. "The only trouble is, we don't have a key to unlock this with!"

Daisy looked over to see Kairi form her keyblade and gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"It could work though!" Kairi whispered as she searched the doctor's bookshelf for any clues about the Heartless. She found another torn page and a summon gem and added them to her growing collection. She couldn't wait to get back to Traverse Town and have Merlin awaken the two gems she had found. "They are called _Heartless_. So they don't have hearts! If we give them one of their own, maybe they'll stop stealing others!"

Daisy realized that could be true, and knew they were all tired of fighting. She didn't exactly know what the Heartless were completely… So, she let Kairi step up to the locked container.

"I can help." Kairi explained, showing the doctor and pumpkin king her key.

"Would you? That would be amazing... um…!"

"Kairi." Kairi told Jack. "And those two are Clarabelle and Daisy."

"Of course! Thank you, Kairi."

"Su-!"

"Wrap it up! We have no time for pleasantries when science is afoot! Now then, open that lock!" The doctor cried suddenly, popping up between the two.

Kairi nodded and let her keyblade do all the work, it making a beam and then unlocking it.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Jack admitted to Kairi, who walked over to the Heartless on the table. "Say, how would you like to be a part of this year's Halloween?"

"Well, we were actually wondering about the Heartless, where they came from?" Kairi asked, looking between Jack and the doctor.

"Even I don't know that. They suddenly appeared a bit ago!" The doctor told her, turning back to the compartment.

"Yes, and they won't dance with me!" Jack told the girl, twirling around to the old book once more. "This is why we _must _make a heart!"

They all gather around the doctor's lab table to see various items.

"The ingredients to make a heart:" Jack exsplained. "Pulse, terror, fear, hope and despair…"

The trio looked at the items quizly. A frog, a spider, some slug-like creature, and two snakes biting each other. Was that really all a heart needed?

Jack gave a malicious smirk, motivated. "Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

The doctor mixed up all the ingredients, the trio glanced away in disgust. It was then compiled into the pulsing device that was to become a heart.

He placed it inside a nearby contraption and the Heartless suddenly was electrocuted, the heart hopefully inserting into it.

They all watched hopefully, but all the thing did was sit up for only a moment before falling right back down.

Jack gave a wail in agony, clutching the table. "It failed!"

The doctor shook his head in disappointment before thinking some more. "We must be missing a key ingredient…. Maybe… memory!" He suddenly opened up the top of his head like it was a case and scratched his very large brain. The trio stared in horror before he slammed it shut. He suddenly wheeled around, yelling loudly. "Sally?! Sally!"

When no-one came to his aid he gave a growl in annoyance. "Good-for-nothing girl. Don't know why I bothered to create her! She has the memory."

"Ah! Then we will find her! Kairi, Daisy, Clarabelle, would you like to accompany me?" Jack asked, turning to them.

"Alright, but we have a few questions to ask you!" Daisy grunted.

They walked out, not noticing three masked children watching them from the trees.

"Did you hear that?!" Gasped Lock.

"I sure did, a heart! What should we do?" Asked Barrel.

"Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Groaned Shock.

"Tell Oogie-Boogie!"

The children giggled with horrible glee.

* * *

"And you've looked for them everywhere? Perhaps they are simply hiding in their graves, waiting for you to find them!" Jack suggested after hearing their plight. "... And I'm terribly sorry, but I haven't seen this big keyhole anywhere either!"

Kairi sighed in disappointment. She just wanted to find one person that they were missing. They had no idea where Riku or the Queen were, they had looked in so many worlds without even a hint as to their whereabouts, like they didn't want to be found, and had held out hope that somehow Hercules had escaped the Darkness, but knew that was near impossible with all they had faced.

"JACK! Jack, we have a major crisis!"

They turned to see the Mayor (who had completely turned his head so his pale frowning face showed instead of the happy one) yelling through his director's cone. "The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

"What?!" Daisy gasped.

"Hmm. Perhaps our experiment triggered something.." Jack suggested, scratching his head. He then smiled. "Everything will be fine, Mayor! Daisy and Clarabelle will protect the town, while Kairi and I retrieve the final ingredient for our heart! After that, there will be no troubles!"

"I hope so!" Daisy sighed, taking out her sword. She nodded to Clarabelle and they ran in opposite directions towards the town.

The mayor followed them with worry.

Suddenly, a white little ghost of a dog flew up to Jack.

"Oh! Zero! Have you seen Sally? We must find her!" Jack exclaimed.

Zero barked and then flew away, Jack and Kairi following him.

They came across the spooky graveyard and a sudden gasp came when Zero went behind a grave.

A pale young woman looked out, her body covered in stitches and her dress was also sewn half-hazardously. She brushed back her dark hair to see the Pumpkin King. "Jack.."

"Sally! Meet Kairi, she's helping me make the best Halloween ever!" Jack announced.

"Hey!" Kairi waved.

Sally gave a kind wave back, but then looked to Jack with worry, her hands holding a wilted flower. "I suppose you'd like Memory…?"

"Precisely! To make the heart!"

Sally sighed, but gave the man the flower. She looked to Kairi and then him once more as he looked at it fondly. "Why don't you try something else? There's still time!"

Kairi looked at her with surprise. Perhaps it was a bad idea?

"Nothing will beat what I have planned!" Jack assured the woman, turning to her. "Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envisioned it!"

Sally looked worriedly at the ground with a frown.

"Trust me." The man said, not wanting to see her frightened. "You're going to love it!"

"Alright.." Sally smiled weakly, unable to resist his smile for too long.

When he and Kairi left though, it fell.

* * *

"Yes, this is it." Proclaimed the doctor. He added it to the heart and smiled. "This time, it's sure to work!"

The trio looked at each other with hope that the Heartless would stop their villainess ways, while Sally clasped her hands in worry. Zero floated beside her.

The doctor wheeled over to the table, but Barrel suddenly leapt out and tripped him.

The heart went flying into the air, right into Lock's waiting hands.

"Hey! That doesn't belong to you!" Kairi cried as they ran out of the laboratory laughing.

"Zero, after them, quick!" Jack cried.

The trio and Jack raced after the children who were riding away in a walking bathtub. They chased them through town, and far past the graveyard. They eventually came across a huge and twisted house that was caught up in branches.

"I knew Oogie-Boogie was behind this!" Jack gasped.

* * *

After searching the home wildly, they finally found Shock, Lock, and Barrel.

"Where's Oogie-Boogie?" Jack asked worriedly, bending down to them.

"Upstairs!" Muttered Shock. "And you're too late anyway, bonehead!"

"We were just following orders!" Called Lock, seeing Daisy's sword in her sheath and not wanting to get hurt for no reason.

"Yeah. Oogie-Boogie told us to steal the heart, we didn't want any garbage from you!" Added on Shock. "Barrel was the one who wanted to tell him!"

"What?! But you guys said-!"

Barrel was cut off by Shock. "No excuses!"

"Thanks for telling us the truth! That's super nice." Kairi grinned.

"No it ain't!" Lock crowed, leaping up. "We're letting Oogie-Boogie get the satisfaction of beating you!"

"Sure you aren't scared?" Daisy smirked knowingly, having tucked the triplets in many times after they had nightmares. These children shook just as the boys did.

"NO! Get outta here!" Shock cried in disgust.

Daisy and Clarabelle giggled before they followed Jack and Kairi up the stairs.

* * *

They finally came across Oogie-Boogie at the very top of the mansion, and he held the artificial heart to taunt them.

"Oogie-Boogie, give us back that heart!" Jack cried.

"You want it?! Well, come over and get it!" The monster cackled. He suddenly threw it right into his mouth, gobbling it up.

The heroes gasped in shock as the villain laughed.

"Now! Let's see if I can get their attention!" Grunted the bag-like creature. "Ohhh Heartless!"

Kairi, Daisy, and Clarabelle pulled out their weapons, ready for the biggest fight of their lives: millions of Heartless. But only two showed up at his side.

"This is it?" Growled Oogie-Boogie, looking between the two. "Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!"

"We've gotta MOOve!" Clarabelle yelled, seeing a dark aura surround the monster and the house was starting to shake. She snatched up Daisy and Kairi like they were rag dolls and grabbed Jack, pulling them out to the staircase and night air. She leaped out and cast aero, landing them safely on the ground.

They stared up in horror as Oogie-Boogie's very body was combined with the house and he grew ginormous, the dark energy making itself into four separate orbs around him.

"He draws power from those orbs!" Clarabelle yelled over the wind. "We gotta destroy them!"

"Jack, hold on to me, I'll cast aero and-!" Kairi glanced over to see Jack was already nimbly scaling the massive monster with his long legs and arms. "Er, nevermind! You got this!"

Clarabelle grabbed Daisy. She smashed a charm and they teleported in a ball of light and were suddenly at their respective balls of Darkness.

"How did you do that?!" Daisy called down to her friend.

"You like it?! Fairy Godmother said I knew enough to try it out, isn't that moo-velous?!" Clarabelle laughed, casting Light at the Darkness

"I don't know! It scares me to think of you sneaking up on me with it!"

Kairi, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Jack all hit their respective orbs with all they had, and with much effort, destroyed them.

"NO! All my power!" Oogie-Boogie screamed in anger.

"FIRE!" Kairi and Clarabelle chorused, setting the manor ablaze along with Oogie-Boogie. They all leapt down to the ground and ran far away, Kairi and Clarabelle blocking their ears from the monster's yelling. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JACK! YOU ALL WILL! HA! I'LL BE IN YOUR NIGHTMARES, YOU'LL _NEVER_-!"

Suddenly, the giant keyhole of Halloween Town appeared under the house, and the manor along with Oogie-Boogie fell in.

A lone paper floated to the ground in front of the heroes as Kairi locked the keyhole for good.

"I have to go tell Sally and the Doctor at once!" Jack cried. "I have to tell her I'm sorry I doubted her."

"I'm afraid we have to go now, Jack." Clarabelle sighed.

"Go? But what about Halloween, my friends? Surely you'd like to join us in our celebration!" Jack cried, looking to them all with sorrow.

"Sorry, but we have to find our friends." Kairi explained. She sighed in sadness. "I really did want to join in on Halloween."

"Next year, Kairi!" The pumpkin king assured her, and he suddenly swept her up in a waltz, making her giggle. "It will be the most wonderfullest and scariest ever, just for my friends!"

Jack then twirled her to Clarabelle and tramped down the hill after giving a cheerful wave.

Once he was gone, they summoned their ship.

Kairi then realized she had stepped on the report left behind and picked it up as they boarded.

Once she was sitting safely in her chair and buckled in, she began to read.

**From the Desk of Ansem The Wise, Ruler of Radiant Gardens**

_The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination?_

_All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart._

_Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts... I will call them _

_**Heartless**__._


	15. Believe

"Faster! Go faster!" Daisy begged the ship.

Kairi stared out at the pirate ship that chased them through the sky. They had been chased for a long while now, and the pirates would not let up. "What do you think they want from us?!"

"To destroy us, most likely!" Daisy huffed, shooting a meteor out of their path. She glanced behind her and sighed. "Oh, give up already!"

Tinkerbell was unusually uneasy, fluttering around and pulling Kairi's hair so she'd stay away from the window.

"Tink! Are you… scared?" Kairi gasped. She had never seen Tinkerbell so upset.

The fairy's face turned red and she shook her head.

"You're angry... Do you know these pirates?"

Suddenly though, a massive rope lassoed the Gummi ship, and pulled them down to the vessel. They were knocked to the hard and unforgiving floor, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Kairi awoke on the dirty floor of the deck and quickly sat up. She looked around, realizing her friends were nowhere in sight. "Daisy?! Clarabelle?!"

"Don't worry, I took care of them."

Kairi looked up to see Sora looking down at her with a smirk. "Sora…!"

"Man, your ship sure is fast!" Sora commented with a laugh. "It took us forever to find you!"

"I'm not joining you, Sora." Kairi hissed, standing up to glare at the boy. He was still the boy she knew, but something had changed. The Darkness was getting stronger…

"Gimme a break, it's not _that _bad with the Darkness." Sora moaned, rolling his eyes. "That's not why you're here! Look who I found!"

Sora then stepped aside, revealing the silver-haired boy who was on his knees, staring blankly at the ground. His eyes were dim and he was barely breathing.

"Riku!" Kairi cried, stepping forward. He had found him! He was okay! Well, he was alive.

"That's right! I found him without you!" Sora smiled. "Bet you wish you had joined me now, don't you?"

Kairi ran to Riku, but was quickly stopped when a giant hook came to her throat.

"Not so fast!" Captain Hook cried, backing her away. "There will be no shenanigans aboard my ship, poppet!"

Kairi looked up at Sora. "Why are you with the Heartless? Don't you know they're evil?"

"The Darkness helped me, Kairi. Besides, you only see it as awful because of those so-called friends." Sora told her dully. "They'll throw you away when they're done with you!"

"Is that what you thought about me and Riku?" Kairi called back in anger. "Admit it, the Darkness _made _you think that, Riku felt it in you! It gave you the confidence to ask me about the Paopu fruit, but it made you doubt our trust and care for you! It made a reason for you to turn to it instead of us."

"You're crazy." Sora whispered. He lifted his sword then and pointed it to her. "Hades gave me control over the Heartless, Kairi, so I can keep you safe. He also taught me a new trick!"

Sora lifted his sword tip slightly and a shadow version of Kairi suddenly grew from the ground. The real girl backed away as the shadow walked to her.

"I'll let you sit and think about who's the real villain of this story." Sora hissed.

The floor suddenly fell out from under Kairi and she fell down into a lower floor of the ship with a cry.

Sora gritted his teeth as it closed before he turned to Captain Hook. "Hey! We gotta get going if we're gonna give the Darkness the last prince and be free from it ordering you around! Also, keep Kairi _away_ from Riku. I don't want my friends to get any ideas of leaving."

Captain Hook growled as the boy went into his quarters and turned to his first mate, Mr. Smee. "That little brat! Ordering me around like he's smarter, like I'm a slave to anyone! He thinks he's so much better for thinking of leaving the Darkness, what hogwash!"

"What shall we do then?"

"Nothing!" Growled Hook. "Not with those Heartless crawling around the deck. We'll let _them_ watch the brats."

"But Captain, what about Miss Wen-!"

Suddenly, the Captain heard the ticking of a clock and gasped in horror.

"Smee! Did you hear that?! Oh that dreadful sound!"

"No, Captain!" Assured Smee in surprise.

The Captain grabbed Smee's shoulders in terror and started shaking him. "Are you quite sure?! I was only imagining it?!"

He then realized how silly he looked and let go of the little man. He put a hand to his head and sighed. "Oh, my poor nerves…"

* * *

"Are you certain it was him?" Clarabelle asked with an unsure smile.

"Yes! It had to be." Kairi whispered, her eyes narrow as she stared up at the wooden ceiling. "I finally found him!"

"This is all great, but can you maybe… get off?" Daisy moaned.

Kairi realized that she had fallen right on top of her friends and then nodded.

The trio stood up then and Kairi leaped up to look out a small window. It showed the deck and she could see nothing but shoes, none that looked familiar.

Tinkerbell has been flying around frantically ever since they had boarded the Jolly Roger, she was looking desperately for someone.

"Tinkerbell?!" Gasped a gentle voice, making Kairi drop down from the high window in shock. "Oh! Thank goodness you're alright!"

They turned to see a girl who looked a bit older than Kairi, she had light hair that was tied back by a bow in curls and a blue nightgown.

Tinkerbell saw her and at once flew at her in anger, kicking her in the nose.

"I'm so sorry, Tinkerbell!" The girl cried as Tink jingled furiously. "I didn't _want _to be taken by pirates!"

"Who are you? How do you know Tink?" Kairi suddenly asked, and the two turned to her with surprise.

"Oh! I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling." Wendy smiled politely, curtseying. "Tinkerbell and I are friends with Peter Pan."

"Who's that?" Clarabelle asked.

"Oh! He's wonderful. He's a boy who never grows up and can fly and-!"

Tinkerbell clanked suddenly.

"And I'm the reason he was captured… He tried to save me when Captain Hook kidnapped me, but they were ready for him. ..The only reason I'm not locked up with him now is because they were taking me out to walk the plank before they caught sight of a flying ship. I snuck away and no one noticed."

"That ship was us. I'm Kairi, this is Daisy and Clarabelle. Do you think you can take us to where you were held? We're missing someone too." The girl explained.

"Certainly! Of course, we may need to fly in order to reach it." Wendy said. She looked pleadingly to Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell will help us with that!"

Tink sprinkled her friends with pixie dust, ignoring Wendy before giving her a tiny sprinkle.

Kairi stared in horror at the fairy. "YOU COULD MAKE US FLY THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Tink nodded, giving a nervous little ring.

"What do you mean we had to prove we could fight without- That's- TINK!"

* * *

"You're saying you _don't _need Peter Pan for his heart?" Captain Hook asked.

"No, we got the wrong guy." Sora grunted, he had just spoke to Hades through a orb he had given him. "I just don't know where the last prince could be…!"

"I can get the revenge I've been dreaming of!" Hook cried in glee. "Finally, Pan has seen his last days!"

"Sorry, but you don't have much time, Captain." Sora told him, looking out the window. "We gotta leave him, that other girl, and Kairi's allies behind."

"What about Kairi herself?"

Sora tensed. "We're keeping her with us."

The Captain walked up to Sora then and held the hook to his neck. "You _are _going to snuff her light, aren't you?"

"Huh?! No! Once we get the princes, Hades and I are gonna leave the Darkness behind us! Kairi, Riku, and I are going home after that."

Hook burst out laughing then, making the boy pout.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"I don't know what his full plan is, lad, but you are as mad as the mermaids if you think that is what he'll do!" The Captain howled. He then smirked down at the boy. "You'll give up your new powers, just like that?"

Sora hestited. He had gotten comfortable with them, felt like nothing could touch him with Darkness on his side. In Monstro, he thought he'd leave it behind, but after Kairi abandoned him, Hades taught him more and more. He couldn't abandon the powers, he'd be useless. "No… Once I find the last prince, the Darkness and Kingdom Hearts will help me give Riku's heart back, he and Kairi will appreciate me, they'll learn not to fear the Darkness."

"Uh, Captain?" Mr. Smee's voice came to them and he turned to the mouthpiece. "The prisoners have escaped, and Miss Wendy is with them."

"That girl? She's helpless, what harm could she do?" Hook laughed. "Mr. Smee, have the crew bring up the boy and Pan, the poppets will no doubt follow them, and then we'll have Pan watch them go off the plank one by one before facing-!"

"Kairi and Riku are _mine_." Sora growled. "They don't get hurt at all, got it?"

"Fine… Prepare for four plank walkings then, Smee!"

* * *

"So… why can't we fly and you can, Wendy?" Kairi asked sadly to the floating girl.

"Hm, well… I suppose you forgot a key step, you have to-!"

Heartless suddenly ambushed the group and they were surrounded.

"Wendy, wanna help us out?" Kairi called, forming her keyblade.

"Why, yes, but I'm not much of a fighter myself!" Wendy gasped, pulling away when a Heartless grabbed her gown.

"That's okay, I wasn't either! Believe in yourself, and you can do it!"

"Believe…? Well… I've never had this much trouble with that before." Wendy watched the trio fight and desperately wanted to help them. She flew up and saw a group of winged Heartless, all clustered and realized that maybe, if she tried, she could beat them. The girl thought of Peter who was waiting for her and made up her mind. She spiraled gracefully into the group of Heartless, them all poofing away in clouds of Darkness. "I… I did it!"

"Great job!" Kairi smiled, running to her as she finished off the last of the Heartless. Wendy smiled at her new friend but then gasped in horror. "Behind you!"

Luckily, Daisy was already on it, and she stabbed through Kairi's shadow.

The girl turned in shock to see the shadowy version of her golden keyblade had been poised above her head. The shadow had dead eyes that showed no emotion, it only had one goal: do what her creator wished, and in this case, it was conflicted whether to bring her in or to harm her in order for her to stop her from meddling.

It faded away in a cloud of shadows and Daisy sighed in relief. "I don't… know if that'll finish it for good, it is a shadow after all…"

"You found him? Oh, that's wonderful!" Wendy suddenly beamed.

Tinkerbell had returned and led them up a ladder.

They climbed up and saw some netting on the ceiling that revealed the floor above.

A young boy all in green was up there flying around and shoving a wardrobe on a door in an attempt to barricade it.

"Peter!" Wendy called happily, looking up through the netting.

"Wendy?" Peter cried in shock. He flew down to her and they touched through the netting. "How'd you escape the codfish's crew?"

They heard a ramming against the door and realized the pirates were coming.

"I'll tell you later, Peter! You must tell me, is there another boy with you?"

Peter glanced up at the glassy-eyed Riku. "Yeah, kid won't talk though, he didn't even respond when I pinched him! It's like he's asleep or something."

"Riku!" Kairi yelled to her friend, seeing him through the netting. She was scared, why was he so lifeless? Did he even know where he was, that she was there? "Riku… give me a sign, please?"

A warm sensation filled her, as if saying he was okay, but she needed proof.

The boy's hand then came to the net and gave the faintest twitch. She smiled in relief and gave a small laugh, reaching up to touch his hand.

They suddenly heard a loud crash and Peter flew at the incoming pirates

The heroes watched helplessly as Riku was quickly carried away, and they heard Peter give a muffled cry before the door slammed on them.

"Riku!" Kairi cried in shock. She climbed up a few boxes to the netting and looked around to see the room was empty, her friend was gone. She dejectedly jumped back to the ground and then noticed Tink was also bummed. Kairi realized something. "The reason you left this world, it was because of Peter, wasn't it?"

Tink nodded and her light dimmed in sadness.

"Yes, she left right when Hook said Peter was a prince of some kind!" Wendy gasped.

"A prince of heart… You didn't want to see him get hurt by the pirates. You thought he had no chance of surviving the Darkness, so you flew away..." Clarabelle whispered.

The fairy nodded again. She realized then that her new friends really cared, and had been noticing her demeanor change whenever they mentioned a prince.

"It's okay, Tink. If Peter is a prince, we'll save him, just like we're gonna save Hercules! That's the plan, remember?" Kairi smiled. Tink smiled and then hugged Kairi's finger, making her laugh. "You're welcome."

"If we're going to save Peter, we must go!" Wendy told them.

"Right!" Clarabelle, Daisy! Help me get to the ladder?" Kairi asked hopefully.

Daisy nodded and flipped onto Clarabelle's shoulders, Kairi climbed up to the top and undid the ladder. They then all climbed up with Tinkerbell who quickly flew over to Peter with Wendy not far behind. They leaned over him since he had been knocked out by the pirates.

Kairi and her friends then realized that Sora was in the room as well. He supported Riku having him wrapped around his shoulder, Sora couldn't fully carry him.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped.

Suddenly, her shadowy double leaped in front of them and hit Kairi back.

"Kairi!" Her friends yelled, running to her.

Kairi managed to see Sora escape through the door with Riku and gritted her teeth in sorrow. "No..!"

"Wendy…?" Peter whispered, waking up to see her and Tink above him. He then noticed the fairy and gasped. "Tink?! I thought Captain Hook threw you into space! You're alive!"

Peter then looked up to see the trio fighting the shadow and frowned. "What'd I miss?"

Kairi gave a gasp for air as she was starting to get tired already. Every move she made, her shadow knew! She was blocked again and again, and her friends weren't doing any better.

"FIRE!" Kairi yelled, casting what felt like the hundredth spell she knew. It fazed right through her clone again.

"It's… not… disappearing!" Daisy cried, stabbing through the shadow repeatedly.

Clarabelle was flung to the side by the shadowy keyblade and Kairi gasped in horror.

"Leave them alone!" Kairi yelled. Suddenly, her keyblade lit up with a glow at the tip and strikes the shadow. It landed a hit.

The girl watched in shock as the shadow doubled back. "Of course… It's a shadow! So the only thing that can beat it is… LIGHT!"

The keyblade shot out a powerful ball of light from its tip and hit the shadow head on, destroying it for good.

"Kairi! How'd you do that?!" Clarabelle gasped.

Kairi looked at her in surprise. "I… I thought that was you! Did you smash a charm for me?"

"No! Even I can't perform that spell yet…" Clarabelle admitted. "Only people with incredibly strong hearts that are filled with knowledge of magic can use powers without charms! How'd you learn it?"

"I didn't…" Kairi whispered, looking at her key. "It just… happened! The keyblade already knew it!"

"Kairi, how did you get that key _exactly_?" Daisy whispered. She had never seen Minnie use Light until she was well into magic.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Captain Hook tromped in. He gasped in shock, seeing all of them there. "What…?! How did all you _brats _get here?! I came to put an end to Pan!"

"Too bad, you old codfish!" Peter laughed, flying up with Wendy by his side. "Now you have all of us to deal with!"

Kairi lunged at Hook, quickly parrying his sword and they started to fence each other. Tinkerbell helped by flittering around his head, distracting him.

Daisy, Clarabelle, and Wendy fought off the Heartless while Peter whistled out to a hungry crocodile, one who was always waiting for his call to devour Hook's other hand.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi yelled over the clashing of swords.

Hook tried swatting Tink away as he fought the girl. "To Hollow Bastion! Where Hades is waiting for him!" The Captain smirked then when his back hit a table that held a lantern. He grabbed it from behind his back. "But you'll never get there, you'll hand over that key to me!"

"Why would I do that?" Kairi growled.

Hook suddenly slammed the lantern door on Tinkerbell and laughed wildly. "Gotcha!"

"Tink! Let her go!" Kairi yelled in anger when he held her little friend aloft. Hook then pointed his sword to her throat and backed her onto the rickety plank.

Hook held the lantern above the waiting crocodile as the pirates held back all her allies. "It would be fitting for you both to drown after being _traitors _to your friends before any of this ever happened, but I'll be merciful. Give me the keyblade, or you'll be dinner for the crocodile!"

"Kairi! To fly, all you have to do is belie-!" Wendy yelled before a pirate put a grimy hand over her mouth.

Kairi looked at Tinkerbell who had given up hope, thinking that maybe she did deserve it after leaving Peter, and then Hook. "We may be traitors to them, but we're _fighting _to make things right again. The keyblade is the one thing that can save our friends and our worlds, we're not giving up!"

"Have it your way!" Hook growled. He suddenly threw the lantern and then shoved Kairi off the plank.

"NO!" Clarabelle and Daisy screamed.

Suddenly, Kairi shot up into the sky with Tinkerbell in her hands.

"WHAT?!" Hook cried in anger.

Kairi let out Tink with a giggle and then landed in front of Hook. She gave a mighty kick to his stomach and he fell right into the water, next to the crocodile.

He screeched in panic and swam away as the beast chased him with the ever present tick-tocking of his eyes.

Kairi turned to the pirates who immediately released her friends in fear.

Clarabelle gave a loud wail, tears coming down her eyes as she wrapped up Kairi and Tink in a huge hug, blubbering through her tears.

"Hey, we're okay!" Kairi laughed, seeing Daisy looking at them with extreme panic. She wasn't a crier, but was scared for them all the same.

"I actually flew…!" Kairi whispered happily. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just done it!"

Daisy noticed Kairi's smile fell after a moment. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…I wish Riku were here to see it. He and I always thought Sora was being silly, dreaming about flying." Kairi smiled wistfully and she felt a warm and happy sensation in her chest, but that was probably from all the adrenaline. "I want to tell Riku so much about our adventures, flying, pirates…! He's always wanted to know about different worlds."

"I'm sure he can visit Neverland too, can't he?" Wendy asked Peter.

"Sure! You guys are welcome anytime!"

Tink suddenly jingled and Kairi turned to see she was holding a page and a navigation gummi.

Kairi took them with interest before reading the page.

**From the desk of Ansem the Wise, Ruler of Radiant Gardens**

_The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples. They've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace._

_I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves._

_Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis. I must also study their behavioral principles. Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them?_

_It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?_

The fairy then told Kairi that she felt a keyhole and the girl smiled.

* * *

The keyhole was apparently supposed to be at the clock tower in London, but they saw nothing.

"Strange…" Wendy suddenly muttered softly, looking circling the clock tower with her friends. "All the clocks are at midnight except for this one!"

Kairi nodded in agreement. "We better make it right again!"

The heroes shoved the minute hand with all their might, even Tink. Eventually, they made it, and the clock went off with a resounding twelve booms.

Kairi locked the keyhole that appeared between two of the numbers and then landed gracefully next to her friends on the tower.

"Do you have to go home, Wendy? Why can't you stay?" Peter asked, flying beside the girl as she walked the tower.

"Oh Peter, I can't stay forever. My parents and brothers would miss me." Wendy explained, clasping his hands. "But I'll come visit, if you don't forget about me!"

"Never." Peter Pan smiled. Tinkerbell flew between them and Peter laughed. "It's okay! You have me all to yourself now! As soon as I drop Wendy off, we'll go home."

Tinkerbell clanked softly and Peter frowned.

"Oh… You gotta stay with your new friends for a bit? Journal their adventure?" The boy asked. He then smiled and winked. "Well, if you wanta. Maybe I'm a little jealous, that's all."

Tinkerbell blushed that he was jealous of _her _friends and then flew back to them.

"Goodbye, Kairi, Daisy, Clarabelle." Wendy sighed, hugging them all. "Thank you for teaching me how to believe in myself! I would've never saved Peter Pan without you all."

"We're going to miss you." Kairi smiled, thinking of Alice as well. She had forgotten until now to say that she'd miss her new friends like Alice, Tarzan, and Pinocchio, being so focused on the old. "We'll be back someday."

Peter flew to Kairi. "Thanks for helping us out! Next time I see you, we're gonna find a _real _adventure!"

"Can't wait." Kairi answered happily.

Daisy then pulled Kairi to the ship that had been summoned and they all waved goodbye to Peter and Wendy.

After a few minutes, Clarabelle happily said, "It'll be nice to see Traverse Town again!"

Kairi nodded happily and then remembered sadly that they'd have to leave quickly so they could search for Hollow Bastion…

* * *

"Kairi, when we get older, let's go exploring, like real heroes! We'd make everyone in all sorts of worlds happy, and everybody's gonna know our names! Everyone'll love us!" Sora had cried. He had been so happy to see Kairi's smile.

"That sounds fun!" Kairi had laughed, turning away with him to walk out of the cave. "Oh! We better go tell that boy at the baker's! I'm pretty sure he's an angel, since he came from the sky and has that pretty silver hair!"

Sora was about to follow her when he heard a whispering. He turned in surprise to the door…

"That was real stupid, you know that? Could've lost your heart, then you'd be no use to me."

Sofa glanced up from the memory and saw Hades was looming over him. He gritted his teeth. Kairi was about to catch them, and he couldn't have that. "You don't get it…."

Hades noticed his anger and then smirked. "So, how was your little girlfriend?"

Sora grunted in shock and then rubbed his neck. "Stop calling her that! Besides, I don't think she likes me anymore."

"Nah, she misses you! Soon, she'll come crawling back for you, just like that girl came for the beast." Hades told him.

"What girl?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I don't know her name, but her heart survived travel here, she went after us when we took away the prince from her world." The lord answered, walking past Sora.

The boy stood up and walked to Hades. "But that guy's evil, isn't he?"

"Evil's such a bold term to use by the kid that's been using the Darkness this whole time." Hades reminded him. "You think you're evil?"

"...No."

"Yeah, and neither am I! What did I tell ya, some of us who use the Darkness have good reasons."

"I trust you." Sora smiled. "After all, you helped me save Riku!"

"Let me help you even more then!" Hades smirked maliciously.

"What do you-?!" Sora fell to his knees in shock as blue flames surrounded his body and he gave a grunt in pain as more Darkness came into his heart. Once it was over, the boy looked up with wide eyes. "I feel… stronger…!"

"I know! I was just awaking the powers in you, that's what friends do!" Hades told him with a chuckle.

"Powers?"

"Yeah! You're stronger with all that good old Darkness now, so I need you to take care of that girl searching for her prince, bring her to me."

Sora nodded with a smirk. "Got it."


	16. Kairi and Pooh

Kairi watched excitedly as Merlin summoned the last of the gems she had collected. "What's their name?"

"This little one is Bambi, the prince of the forest he lived in." Merlin told her. "This one's Dumbo, and that's Mushu."

"Dumbo, Mushu, and Bambi…" Kairi whispered to herself to remember. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"It's finished!" A sing-song voice called. "Thank you for returning all the pages!"

Clarabelle and Daisy nearly lost their teacups when the heavy book slammed on Fairy Godmother's table.

"It's big." Daisy stated bluntly.

"I can't wait to read it!" Kairi sighed. She then realized that she didn't have anytime to do so and frowned.

Clarabelle noticed and smiled. "Kairi, how about Daisy and I go get the supplies and the navigation gummi installed while you take a breather? Read that book!"

"Really…?" Kairi asked in shock. "But wouldn't that be selfish?"

"We'll get you as soon as we're done." Daisy promised. "You would've spent the same amount of time with us anyways! Besides, you've been anxious the whole way here."

"But-"

"No buts!" Daisy and Clarabelle chorused like mothers to a child.

"Okay. Thank you." Kairi grinned.

Clarabelle and Daisy left then, leaving Kairi to curl up and open the book. There was a sudden bright light and Kairi gasped in shock.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and trees. She was in the book!

Kairi looked around in wonder and then noticed a small log. On it sat a yellow stuffed bear with a red shirt who was thinking quite hard. Kairi walked up to him hesitantly. "Excuse me,"

"Bless you." The little bear said sweetly, as if she had just apologized for a sneeze. He then tapped his head. "Think, think, think…!"

"What are you thinking about?" Kairi asked softly, wondering if he knew Fairy Godmother.

"I'm thinking… of the best way to say goodbye to Pooh." Exsplained the bear.

Kairi sat on the log beside him. "Pooh?"

"Yes?" Asked Pooh.

"That's your name…?" Kairi realized.

"Oh, yes. I'm Winnie the Pooh, Pooh for short." The bear hummed. He then looked up to her with confusion. "Who are you?"

"Kairi." Kairi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Kairi." Pooh said with a sad smile. "Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh too?"

"No, I don't think so." Kairi laughed. She then noticed he was looking off into the distance. "Um, why _are_ you saying goodbye to yourself?"

"Everyone else is gone."

Kairi frowned. "What?"

"Well… we all lived here, in the Hundred Acre Woods. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks…" The bear smiled wistfully. "And I'd eat some honey. What I'd do for just one smackerel! … But all my friends are gone, and my favorite honey tree too."

Kairi sadly watched him lower his head and knew that she couldn't leave him now, even if her friends were ready to pick her up. She missed her old friends and home too, and knew that she'd like it if someone had came along to help her feel a little better. "I'll help you find your friends, Pooh bear!"

"Really…?" Pooh asked in surprise.

"Of course! I'll find them, promise."

Suddenly, a bright light filled Kairi's sight the moment she promised.

When she opened them, she stood by a large tree that had many beehives on it and hollows. "Is this the honey tree?"

"Pooh?" Suddenly called a shaking voice. "I brought what you wanted…! …. Pooh? … Oh dear, I'm all alone…"

Kairi turned to see a tiny little stuffed piglet run out from inside a log. She walked up to it and tapped it on the shoulder, making it jump in fear.

"W-W-Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend of Pooh's, I'm so glad I found you!" Kairi smiled, falling to her knees to the little pig.

"M-Me too!" Piglet smiled shyly.

Pooh then walked up to them, rubbing his tummy. "The honey tree!"

"Pooh!" Gasped Piglet, running into a hug.

"Hello Piglet, how are you?" Pooh asked happily, cuddling him. He then looked to Kairi. "Piglet, this is my new friend: Kairi. Kairi, this is my old friend: Piglet!"

"Pleased to meet you." Kairi laughed.

Piglet then pulled out a bright blue balloon and took it to Pooh. "I got what you wanted!"

"What's that for?" Kairi asked.

* * *

"Pooh, maybe we should've waited until after the bees left?" Kairi moaned, wincing at the still hurting stings.

"But then the honey wouldn't be fresh!" Pooh said matter-of-factly as he and Piglet walked on either side of her, holding her hands.

Pooh suddenly gasped, seeing a hole that was labeled 'Rabbit's Howse'

Kairi frowned at the mis-spelling but Pooh and Piglet were thrilled to see it, running to it happily.

"Hello? Rabbit? Anyone home?" Pooh called into the deep hole, through Kairi saw a clear door on the other side of the burrow. She didn't know why they wouldn't try there first.

"Nobody!" Replied a stubborn voice from the hole.

"Oh. Sorry to bother." Pooh smiled politely.

Kairi saw with shock that Piglet and Pooh were about to leave. "Um… Maybe there's someone in there, the one who said 'nobody'?"

"I didn't think about that." Piglet gasped. They then ran back to the hole while Kairi snuck in using the front door.

A yellow rabbit was in there with a cute little burrow. She coughed slightly, startling him.

"Who-?!" The rabbit cried, just as Pooh and Piglet squeezed in through the hole.

"Hello, Rabbit!" Pooh cried cheerfully. "Do you have any honey?"

"Pooh, Piglet, who is this? A new friend?" Asked Rabbit.

"That's Kairi! Sh-She's helping us find Pooh honey!" Piglet answered cheerfully.

"Well, there's no honey here!" Rabbit huffed hurriedly.

Kairi glanced up to the ceiling and saw a large honey pot wedged in the beams. "What about this honey here?"

"O-Oh my! How did that get there?!" Rabbit asked with fake surprise, though his friends didn't notice and Kairi hid a laugh. "Would you like some, Pooh? Don't feel like you must though!"

"Thank you, Rabbit." Pooh said kindly as Kairi got it down for him.

"Your honey, my good bear." Kairi smiled, bowing like a fancy waitress as she placed the honey in front of him.

Pooh wasted no time, and within seconds has gobbled it all down.

"I've never seen anyone eat that fast!" Kairi whispered to Piglet who only giggled.

"Thank you for the scrumptious honey, Rabbit. Kairi, Piglet and me have to go find the rest of our friends, would you like to come along?" Pooh asked, walking to where he'd entered.

"No, thank you, Pooh." Rabbit tutted.

Pooh then tried to squeeze out the hole once more but got stuck!

"Oh bother." Pooh mumbled. "I appear to be stuck."

"What?!" Rabbit cried in horror.

"I appear to be stuck."

* * *

Kairi, Piglet and Rabbit all hurried out to see Pooh was indeed very stuck in the hole.

"How will I eat honey stuck in here?" Pooh wondered. He then smiled. "Kairi, would you mind bringing me a honey pot around lunchtime?"

"You silly old bear, all you think about is honey!" Kairi laughed.

Pooh smiled at the girl's laughter, remembering someone who had called him that before.

"No more honey until you're unstuck!" Rabbit growled. He then sighed. "What to do…?"

Kairi and Piglet looked around then and Rabbit remembered his carrot garden across the stream.

"Carrot Top juice will surely slim Pooh down enough!" Rabbit proclaimed. He then looked to Kairi. "Would you and Piglet fetch some for me? I'll prepare the other ingredi-"

They suddenly heard a loud bouncing coming their way and Rabbit started shaking at once. "Oh no!"

What appeared to be a stuffed tiger was bouncing to them on his tail and Rabbit ran to hide. In his wake, the tiger collapsed the bridge to the carrot patch.

He then tackled Kairi to the ground in a meeting hug, somersaulting until they stopped. His voice was as bouncy as he was. "Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guhh-RR. That spells Tigger!" He then leaned in, bopping his soft nose with hers. "I've never seen you around here before!"

"Hello Tigger!" Pooh smiled happily.

"You've bounced our new friend Kairi!" Piglet told him.

"Hi." Kairi smiled faintly to Tigger.

"Well, how do you do-hoo-hoo!" Tigger asked, the question fading into his signature laugh. He then noticed Pooh stuck. "Hey, Pooh! Say, you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today! Is that a new exercise? Why, bouncing around is a lot more fun!"

Tigger sprang off Kairi then and back onto the dirt road.

"Why do you like to bounce, Tigger? Doesn't seem like a tiger thing to do." Kairi asked thoughtfully.

"I am not a tie-grr, I'm a Tigger! And bouncing's what Tiggers do best!" Tigger insisted. "Speaking of which, my bouncing ground has gone up and disappeared! So, this will be my new bouncing ground!"

Kairi watched in wonder as he sprang all the way over to the carrot patch and Rabbit moaned, running to her. "You have to protect my carrots from bouncing! Please! I don't want Pooh in my house forever!"

"I've got you covered!" Kairi smiled.

Kairi managed to pull up a dozen of the carrots before Tigger smashed them, and he thankfully stopped once she was done.

"Say, what are those for?" Tigger asked, bouncing by her side as she hopped over the stream.

"For Pooh." Kairi explained. "It's to slim him down so he can squeeze out of Rabbit's house!"

"You saved them! Oh, thank goodness!" Rabbit sighed once she came into the house, taking the carrots and throwing them in a pot.

"I can help!" Tigger announced, and he at once started bouncing in the pot.

"No, you'll get it-!" Rabbit was covered in orange mush. "... everywhere."

* * *

Once Pooh was free, he took Kairi to one of his favorite places, besides the honey tree. It was a little bridge overlooking a long and winding river.

"It's so calm here, Pooh. I can see why you like it." Kairi smiled to him, hopping up so she could sit on the edge.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, Christopher Robin does too!"

"Christopher Robin? Who's that?" Kairi asked softly.

Pooh smiled. "One of my very best friends. We have so much fun together everyday!"

"I can't wait to meet him, he sounds nice."

The bear quieted then. "Yes! ...Well, he… hasn't been around to play in quite some time now… But he'll be back soon, I'm sure!"

Kairi looked into the water and thought about the boy. How long had it _really_ been since he'd come? Years? Decades? Centuries?

"Eeyore!" Pooh suddenly gasped, and Kairi saw a grey stuffed donkey floating their way.

"Could you get me out? … If it's not too much trouble that is." The somber animal called to them.

"Oh dear, Poohs can't swim!" Pooh sighed sadly. He looked to the girl. "Christopher Robin knows how, do all children?"

"I've been swimming for ages!" Kairi smiled, and leapt in to save the doney.

"Oh, you didn't have to.." Eeyore told her as she hugged his plush body to her chest.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!" Kairi only said, helping him out.

"Eeyore!" Piglet cried, running to him along with Rabbit and Tigger. "Pooh told us you got all wet and cold, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Sighed Eeyore. "But it feels like something was missing in there, and is still missing now."

"Why, Eeyore! Your tail is missing!" Piglet gasped in shock, seeing that the donkey's tail had indeed fallen off.

"We'll all look for it, right guys?" Asked Kairi.

Her cuddly new friends all nodded.

They suddenly heard a flapping of wings and looked up to see a rather large owl.

"Hey there, Owl!" Tigger called, bouncing up to see him.

"I heard you all were looking for Eeyore's tail. Perhaps looking higher will help?" Suggested Owl, gesturing a wing to a large hill in the distance with a wooden swing.

"Yes! We can see the whole woods from up there. You're so clever, Owl." Pooh smiled happily. He looked to his friends then. "I'd like to go to the swing, where is everyone else searching?"

"I shall look in Eeyore's house." Said Rabbit, bending down to look into a little tent built out of sticks: Eeyore's home.

"And I'll go along the river bank!" Piglet announced.

"And I'll get to bouncing over around all over the woods!" Tigger proclaimed.

"Isn't that what you always do?" Rabbit sighed to him.

Eeyore ignored that comment, looking at all his friends. "Thank you everyone…. I'm really not worth all the trouble."

"Nonsense! You are our friend, and friends help friends find lost things." Rabbit told him, making Kairi smile. The rabbit pulled Eeyore close and they started to search the sticks togther.

"Kairi, are you coming?" Pooh asked, pulling her by the hand. The girl nodded.

* * *

"Oh, this is very fun!" Pooh chuckled as Kairi pushed him on the swing. "Thank you oh so much, Kairi."

Kairi pushed him higher. "So, you see anything yet?"

Pooh has forgotten all about the tail and took to looking down once more. "Nothing quite yet…"

"So, what fun will we have after we find Eeyore's tail?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

Pooh thought for a moment before responding. "I suppose we could all pitch in to build the new house!"

"New house? Is it for Eeyore? His house right now is kinda unstable." Kairi giggled, seeing the stick tent in the distance.

Pooh chuckled. "No. It's for you! You're staying after all!"

Kairi shoved the swing way too hard in a moment of surprise then, and Pooh was rocketed into the air!

"POOH!"

"Oh bother!" Pooh moaned.

Kairi leaped after him and caught him in her arms, cuddling him close. The ground was coming in fast, so she cast Aero and they floated to the ground. Unfortunately, it wore off just above Eeyore's house and they slammed down hard on top of it.

"Oh… there it is." Eeyore mumbled while Kairi realized she was sitting on top of him and Rabbit. The tail had been caught up in the sticks.

"You all were bouncing without me?!" Tigger gasped as he and Piglet ran up.

"No, we just-"

Tigger didn't wait for Kairi to finish, quickly pulling her away. "Let me show you the proper place to bounce! My bouncing ground!"

* * *

Kairi was whisked away to another part of the woods and found herself running to catch up with Tigger as he looked for someone.

"Roo? Ready for bouncing?!" Tigger called

"Tigger!" A little voice cried. Out of a bush came a tiny kangaroo in a blue sweater. He leaped into a hug from his biggest inspiration. "Mama and I couldn't find you or anybody anywhere!"

"You found us, fair and square!" Tigger smiled at Roo. "Why, we were playing hide an' seek with you!"

"Who's that?" Roo asked, seeing Kairi.

"That's my new pal, Kairi! She loves bouncing almost as much as Tiggers do!"

"Just like me!" Roo beamed, and leaped down. "It's good to meet you, Kairi!"

"You too, Roo." Kairi smiled, shaking his tiny paw. She then looked up to the many stump platforms and a giant pot in the middle. "So, this is your guys' bouncing ground? Looks fun!"

"It's the best for bouncing!" Tigger announced, scooping up Kairi and Roo and taking them to a platform.

"Kairi, follow us!"

* * *

Kairi smiled happily as Roo leaned on her, tired from bouncing all afternoon while Tigger still did so.

"Kairi! Oh, there you are." Pooh whispered, running up to them as the sun set. "We were all going to star gaze and wondered if you'd all like to come!"

"Star gazing? That sounds fun!" Roo cried.

Tigger bounced to them. "Tiggers love star-gazing almost as much as bouncing!"

"Do they?" Kairi laughed as Pooh lead them up a grassy hill nearby.

"Yes siree'!" Tigger cried with his signature laugh.

They all settled down and gazed up at the stars togther. They were quiet for a while.

Pooh broke the silence. "Kairi, you're going to stay in the woods, aren't you? Christopher Robin hasn't come back in so very long…"

The girl winced and turned to them all. "Pooh… Everyone… I've loved this world, and playing with all of you, and I've had so, so much fun, I don't want it to end…!"

They all smiled happily and hopefully.

"But… I can't stay."

Their faces fell at once.

"W-Why not?" Piglet asked sadly. "Don't you like us?"

"Of course I like you!" Kairi whispered, and had all the animals father close. Piglet leaped onto her lap. "It's just that I have lots of friends back in other worlds who need my help. I just can't abandon them."

"We understand." Pooh sighed softly. "Friends are very important."

Roo looked at Kairi with worry. "What if you never come back to see us? Christopher Robin hasn't come back in forever! What if he forgot about...?"

The kangaroo noticed that every animal, even Tigger looked sad.

Kairi bit her lip but then smiled. "A friend once told me that friends are always in your heart. Christopher Robin may have forgotten about you, and someday, I could too, but deep down in all of our hearts, we're connected. So, he and I will never ever leave you because you're all in our hearts, and we're both in yours'."

One by one, they all smiled at the thought.

"Look! A shooting star!" Rabbit suddenly gasped.

They all sat up to see the star streak and then vanish from the sky.

"Wish for something, everyone!" Owl cried.

They all closed their eyes then and laid back down.

Kairi's wish was simple. She wished that the Hundred Acre Woods would always be a safe haven from the pain of reality, and that one day…. she'd return.


	17. Broken

"Kairi! Kairi!"

Kairi opened her eyes to see Daisy and Clarabelle leaned over her, she had dropped the book in her lap and had seemingly fallen asleep.

"Must've been some good book." Daisy laughed, helping her out of the comfy chair.

"Yeah, it really was." Kairi smiled faintly, looking back at it. She didn't notice that Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger on the cover were now walking along with an illustration of Kairi herself, since she had saved them all. "Did Cid install the gummi?"

"Sure did!" Clarabelle smiled. She then bit her lip. "He said that place is full of heartless much stronger than what we've faced so far.."

Kairi's smile fell, thinking about Riku and Sora being there with all the shadows and Hades. What did the lord of the dead have planned for them? What if his plan had already worked?

"Hey! No sad faces!" Daisy reminded her, putting her hands on her hips.

"But… how can you smile? We've only seen _my _friends, we haven't found yours yet!" Kairi sighed in worry, looking between them. "The Queen could be in danger, doesn't that scare you?"

Her friends' happy faces disappeared, seeing Kairi look so concerned.

"Of course we are." Daisy whispered. "She's strong though, and can protect herself. This trio, with our bond, we can find her and beat back the Darkness because we care for one another! I think Minnie knew that."

"Yeah! As long as we're together and never give up, everything's going to be alright!" Clarabelle insisted.

"Thanks guys." Kairi whispered, hugging them. Tink jingled and Kairi laughed. "We were talking about you too, don't worry!"

"You can do this." She suddenly heard a familiar voice say, but it was so sudden, she couldn't figure out who it was until she was suddenly blinded by a bright flash.

Kairi was then floating towards a bright golden light, and then was in an old library. She stood in front of a table and a chair. "Where…?"

Suddenly, a silver-haired little boy ran right through her, making her turn to see an older man with grey hair and a medium-sized beard (his grandfather) chuckle as the boy jumped into a fierce hug before landing back on the ground to fiddle with his toy sword. "Aho, I suppose you want to hear the story again, hm? After your long day of adventuring?"

It was then like she was seeing what the little boy was, looking at the old man as she held the small wood sword.

"Ahem. … Well, a long time ago, in a world, people like you and I lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light… Everyone loved the light."

Kairi, or rather the boy, scooted closer.

"But one day, the people got greedy, and decided they'd want the light all to themselves!" The man said, raising his voice to influence the story. "And so, Darkness was born in their hearts, it swallowed the light and it consumed the hearts, eventually, the world vanished because of it… But, small fragments of light survived: in the children. Those children used the fragments and rebuilt the world, making it into the one we know today."

The boy smiled.

"But, the real light, _true _light, still is sleeping in the Darkness, which is why the people from other worlds don't get to visit anymore: the worlds are scattered, divided. One day though, the light will return after a door to incredible Darkness opens. The reason I'm telling you this, is so you know even in the deepest Darkness, there will always be light to guide you. You become strong when you never give up, and beleive in that light. Your heart will be so strong with its powers, it will push back all evils that try to harm you, and you will be a true hero. And that's what you'll become! I can feel it in these old bones of mine, Riku."

"Riku?!" Kairi gasped, twisting around to find him, but she saw no one and saw that the old man had vanished.

Suddenly, she was out of the little boy's body and noticed at once the silver hair and turquoise eyes of her friend as he looked around worriedly.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, reaching for him, hoping for an answer that he was safe, but she was once again trapped in light.

She suddenly fell into the arms of Clarabelle who was calling her name in concern. "Honey, what is it?! What's wrong?"

Kairi only whimpered slightly, her head and chest hurt really bad. "... Riku…"

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Kairi?" Clarabelle asked as they flew through space in the ship.

They were having one of their longest journeys yet, having been on ship for around two hours. Kairi was simply going through her charms and organizing them by type while Tink wrote in the journal. She glanced up. "I'm thinking about what I'd be doing if the islands weren't gone, and Sora and Riku were safe… We'd be sailing together on our little raft, probably with lots of cool treasures, Riku and Sora would be at each other's necks by now… But they'd get over it because I'd shove one of them in the water for being so dumb as to get in a fight on a tiny raft. That's what I'd want to be doing if I didn't know the worlds depended on us."

The two were silent before Daisy spoke up. "You know, I bet Minnie would be reading right now… or making some royal decree, and I'd be by her side. She'd sneak us out when things got too boring and we'd go shopping or explore the castle for secrets. Donald and Goofy always bumble around when they try to catch us."

They looked to Clarabelle when she said nothing and she smiled. "I know this is sorta crazy, but I think I'd like to stay like this. You know, in the eye of the storm? We've already had fun, and we're going to a new adventure, and we're just cruising while we talk…"

They were all quiet for a bit and then Kairi simply whispered, "I hope everything will go okay…"

It was a simple wish, a silly wish, but one everyone was hoping for.

Tinkerbell suddenly flew up and pulled Kairi to the side window, pointing at a daunting castle in the distance.

"Hollow Bastion…"

* * *

Hollow Bastion was cold, dark, and eerie. It was like a ghost town, somewhere that could've been happy once, but was now covered in shadows.

The trio leaped from platform to platform, even though they were all terrified of this place. Kairi suddenly stopped and touched her head. "Why…. do I know this place?"

"You know this place?" Daisy asked, grabbing her before she fell.

"Sorta… it's like a faint memory, and my heart… it's warm."

Clarabelle felt Kairi's head for a fever. "Kairi, you sure you're alright? You felt the same way in Traverse Town, I'm getting really worried."

"I'll be fine." Kairi insisted, forcing a smile. "Maybe I'm just anxious to see Riku again."

They suddenly heard a yell in anger from a woman nearby. "Let go of me!"

"That girl's in trouble! Let's go!" Kairi cried.

It didn't take them very long, leaping among the platforms in the strange valley with walls that looked like waterfalls.

They eventually came across Sora who was battling with a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She wore a beautiful golden ball gown, which Kairi thought was very impractical for a battle.

The girl proved her wrong though when she stamped on Sora's foot with her high heels, running away from him. She then picked up the abandoned large wooden stick she had acquired from the valley.

"How'd you get here anyway, friends with the Heartless too?" Sora asked, turning back to the woman in gold.

"Never." The could-be-princess whispered. "All I did was believe I could make it. You and your minions destroyed our world, my friends and father are all gone thank to you! The beast and I… we were the only ones left, and then you took him too…"

Kairi watched as the girl held up the stick with her gloved hands.

"I believed I would find him, and so a passage appeared here. He must be here, and I will save him!"

"So you think." Sora laughed. He suddenly fired a dark spell at her before she was able to even charge. The girl collapsed to the ground.

Kairi kneeled down to her while her friends formed thier weapons, glaring at Sora.

"I knew you'd come." Sora smiled faintly at the wielder. "It's fine that you don't want to use the Darkness, Kairi. But you're going to be by my side in the end."

"I wouldn't count on it." Kairi hissed.

"Don't worry! I'm not _forcing _you!" Sora grinned, his eyes widening as he walked closer to her. "You're going to _want _to be with me!"

Her friends blocked his approach though with angry faces.

"I would never want to be with you, not when my friends are depending on me! Together, we'll stop the Darkness!" Kairi cried.

"Hades said something about how your friends make you stronger… Makes that light inside you shine all the brighter." Sora smirked, and Kairi felt uneasy at once. "That's why they'll be coming with me."

He suddenly flipped away and dark chains came from his hands, wrapping around her friends' wrists.

"No!" Kairi yelled as they were ripped away from her. She formed her keyblade in anger, gritting her teeth. Her feet were stuck to the ground and struggled wildly. "Let them go! Let them go, now!"

"What? Are your friends your power?" Sora laughed, tauntingly circling them. He formed two large dark balls of magic in each hand. "I've been waiting to get rid of them so I'll be all you have!"

"Sora, please, I'll go with you, okay?! Just let them go!" Kairi cried. "I'll go!"

Sora watched her with cold eyes. "Too late, _princess_."

He suddenly fired the dark balls of magic at her friends, making Kairi scream in horror.

They were gone.

The girl stared, tears falling soundlessly. Her heart felt like it had shattered when they were hit. And so, her keyblade suddenly exploded into particles of light. She looked down at her empty hand. "I… I don't…"

"Hades said that you're special, Kairi." Sora told her. "Said that your keyblade was different than most had been when they were still around in our age. You didn't inherit or steal your keyblade from another person, your keyblade was forged long before you were born, carved from what made your very heart… Someone can't take a keyblade like that away. It has to be _broken_."

Kairi said nothing, she was still on the ground crying. She was holding onto her wayfinder charm, the only thing she had left of anyone who cared.

"You're not special anymore." Sora whispered coldy. "You're just a weak little girl that can't fight for herself, just as you were made to be. Meet me at the castle when you come to your senses, _princess_."

The boy took one last look at the sobbing girl before vanishing into a portal of Darkness.

The broken hero was left to cry and to fade into the Darkness...


	18. Together, We Are Strong

Kairi couldn't see or breathe after the heavy sobs. The tears had stopped after nearly half an hour. They were gone… Daisy and Clarabelle were just gone in the blink of an eye, and Sora had… No, that wasn't Sora anymore, it was the Darkness that had overtaken him…

The girl hugged the charm closer to her heart, and felt a warm sensation, as if her heart was trying to make her feel better, but it wouldn't help. "Daisy… Clarabelle… I'm sorry… I… I couldn't save you…"

Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Kairi dropped her charm and flinched away in terror, thinking it was some servant of Darkness there to either have her join her friends or take her to the castle. She tried to form her keyblade, but she couldn't, and remembered that Sora had quite literally broken it.

The golden-gowned woman quickly drew her hand away and bent down to Kairi. The girl realized it was the same woman from before that Sora had knocked out and was even more shocked to realize she had seen this woman before: she was the same one that looked lovingly to a monster in a stained glass platform.. She still looked beyond elegant, even if her hair and dress were torn and messy. She looked at her with hazel eyes that showed great concern. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to know if you were alright…"

Kairi said nothing, shaking still. She had just witnessed her childhood friend destroy the only two people who cared about her anymore, she was _not _alright.

"Weren't you with two other creatures?" Asked the woman in confusion. She then noticed Kairi's eyes well up with tears and gasped. "Did that boy take them too? Don't worry, I'm actually on my way to save someone from him, we can go togther!"

"He didn't take them… He destroyed them." Kairi whispered weakly. "They're gone…."

The woman was quiet for a moment, unsure what to say until the obvious words came to her lips. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm still going to fight." Kairi said after silence, standing up. "They may be gone, but they wouldn't want me to give up. I still have a job to do, and people to save."

The woman smiled and rose up. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm looking for someone dear to me as well, and I'd be nice to have company. I'm Belle."

"I'm Kairi, it's nice to meet you." Kairi said. She couldn't muster a smile when she knew her real adventuring partners were gone, and this felt like replacing them, but she knew she couldn't leave an innocent person behind. She then picked up a nearby stick and noticed Belle's friend, since she was holding a much rather club of a stick and the girl's was rather tiny. "I'm improvising."

Belle and Kairi walked together through the maze of ice and waterfalls, both guided by the promise to reunite with their loved ones.

They eventually reached the castle gates and stared at the horribly twisted castle that bared the symbol of the Heartless, one Kairi had seen many times on various enemies. The castle looked mechanical and half-built, sporting various rusted contraptions on the sides of it. It was so incomplete, the castle gates weren't even connected to the castle, there was a huge body of water that surrounded it, and it seemed to have no bottom after Belle tested it by throwing a rock down the side.

No wonder they called it Hollow Bastion, the place was cold, empty, and forgotten about. Kairi has the strangest feeling like this couldn't be the real thing, like it was hiding something beautiful, but there was no beauty to be found.

The woman who Kairi was journeying with was another story, she was _very _pretty with brunette hair and soft eyes, it was no wonder she was named Belle. Looking at her, Kairi felt inclined to ask her something that had been bugging her for a while.

The gates sense their presence and a platform came down from the castle, allowing them passage.

The ladies waited for a while as the lift took them but Kairi looked to her new companion. "Belle? … Are you a princess?"

Belle looked over in surprise and laughed. "Oh, no! I'm from the most boring town, and my papa's a inventor!"

"But your dress…" Kairi muttered in confusion.

"Hm? Oh...This is simply a gift from the Beast's castle. He's the one I'm searching for." Belle exsplained, pushing a lock of brown hair from her eyes.

"You call your friend a beast?" Kairi asked in confusion. "I mean, I called Sora a lazy bum, but beast is sorta.. mean."

Belle bit her lip. "Well, he is a beast, a gentle one. Besides, he won't tell me his name, and neither will any of my friends at the castle. They say I'll see him differently if I know it."

"Belle… what if the Beast's… gone too?" Kairi asked softly.

"He isn't." Belle answered softly. She then put a hand to her heart. "I can feel it, right here… I can feel his light, and that's how I know…because we're connected."

Kairi realized that she had forgotten her own words to Pooh and the others, that no matter what, people always stay connected to those they hold dear. She touched her own heart, and let it tell her the truth...

* * *

Not too far away, Hades walked into the room where his plan was finally about to take action. In the center of the room at the very top of the stairs was a giant Heartless symbol that had been constructed just for this moment, and it was ready to form the Keyhole to of Darkness. It swirled with colors, revealing that it was time for the princes' powers (the seven pure hearts of the worlds that had been protecting the universe from its evils for so long) to reveal it at last.

The princes were each encased in purple magical prisons that kept them in deep sleep and stopped them from escaping. These princes were the men in glass that Kairi had seen in her dreams, along with Hercules and Aladdin.

The Lord of the Dead smirked at how helpless his nephew was to escape him before remembering that he actually had a job to do other than gloat to the Demi-God like he had been for the past few minutes. So, Hades walked past seven pure men, including the youngest and final prince, who he had kept a secret from both Kairi and Sora: Riku. The boy slept in his own magic barrier, unaware that his powers were to be used for such evil.

Hades was proud of himself and at what he had done. He had tricked Sora into believing that he and the other villains were slaves to the Darkness' will, when it was rather the opposite way now. Best of all, the boy had collected all seven princes in thoughts that they were the evil ones, when in truth, they were the purest men known in the universe. He then lifted his hands up into the air. "It's showtime, princes! Reveal the keyhole!"

The princes' hearts glowed before creating beams made out of their powers, and joining them together, hitting where the keyhole would eventually appear when the time was right.

* * *

Belle and Kairi at the same time had made it to the entrance hall.

"We're here… Sora and the Heartless aren't here to see us, how strange…" Belle whispered, looking around. She then heard a familiar voice call out her name and her heart grew full of joy, turning around to see the Beast waiting for her in the Darkness. "It's you!"

"Belle…" The Beast called again, luring her down the hallway.

"Belle, wait!" Kairi gasped, trying to grab her arm before she ran off, but it was too late, and the door slammed shut. The girl pounded desperately. "Belle, it's a trick!"

"You don't need her."

Kairi turned to Sora and gritted her teeth in anger.

"Just give up and come be with me…! It's almost time." Sora told her happily. "It's almost time for the Darkness to overtake this world, and give you and Riku back to me."

"I'll never be by your side like this!"

"Even without your friends, you still won't be mine?!" Sora yelled angrily, the final bits of Darkness seeping into his heart. "Why not?!"

"Because I know they're still alive! My heart is connected to theirs, and it says my friends are still fighting!"

Sora transformed into a dark bodysuit that was midnight blue, black, and blood red with the heartless symbol on his chest. He formed his golden-bladed sword and pointed it at Kairi. "You're crazy. The Darkness has destroyed them, just like it will destroy you!"

"It may destroy my body, but my heart will always be safe from it!" Kairi told him. "My heart is guarded by the people I love, so you can never have it! And those people I love, I will always guide them right back to the light!"

Sora then saw two tiny lights appear beside Kairi and his eyes widened in shock, firing the same ball of darkness that had taken her friends. "NO!"

Kairi gave a cry in pain as her body was jerked forward and unable to move.

In her desperate moment, she was suddenly blinded by two bright lights and gave a cry in shock. The lights formed into the people once more.

There was a sudden clashing and Kairi fell to the ground. She looked up and the tears immediately came, seeing Clarabelle and Daisy shielding her.

Kairi gave a happy sob and leaped into their arms, hugging them tightly.

"We're back!" Daisy whispered, hugging her.

"What?! You can't be here!" Sora cried. "You weren't supposed to come back! Hades said… said that was my final step to waking up Riku, why-?!"

Kairi looked at him in shock.

"I think we all know you couldn't destroy us, you only imprisoned us in the Darkness." Clarabelle smirked. "Seems there's still some hope for you."

Sora backed away. "I still broke the keyblade, so there's no way you can stop the Darkness!"

With her friends back again, Kairi looked to Sora. "I don't need the keyblade, my heart protects me. I've grown so much from the people I met, because my heart is connected to theirs and theirs are safe in mine! The love I have for those people in my heart, the light given to me by them, it will always be stronger than the deepest darkness! Alone, we may falter, but together, we're strong!"

With her announcement and heart mended, the keyblade made just for her from her will was able to reconstruct. It appeared in a golden flash of light and glowed with power.

Sora shook his head, and realized quickly that he was no match for the three of them who were all empowered with their love for one another. They would ruin everything! He ran away in anger, still in the dark suit, leaving Kairi and her friends alone in the entrance hall.

Belle rushed in. "Kairi! I'm so sorry! I thought…!" She smiled then, seeing Kairi and her friends embracing once more. "I see love won over the Darkness."

Kairi could only nod, smiling happily.

* * *

Sora was still running, but eventually fell to his knees, panting. He gripped his heart, it hurt. "Why… is it hurting so bad?"

"Your weak heart simply can't handle the Darkness, boy."

Sora turned to see a hooded man. Unknowingly to him, it was the same that told Kairi her world was to be devoured. "M-Maybe that's true… I couldn't get rid of Kairi's friends like Hades told me to, something stopped me…"

"Your heart did. That light in you stops you from completing your goals, from saving your friends… In this state, the ones you love will never stay with you, you will be alone." The man said in his deep voice.

"I don't want that…" Sora whispered sadly. "Riku and Kairi, they give me strength, they're everything to me, I can't lose them!"

"Then I have a proposition."

The boy looked up. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You cannot handle the Darkness, any more and it will destroy you… I will relieve you of that burden, let me help you and you will get your precious ones back."

Sora glanced back down the hallway to where Kairi was and then looked to the hooded man. "...To protect them… I'll do anything."


	19. Feeling The Heat

After a few angry tingles from Tink about how mad and upset she had been that the others had scared her, Kairi, Daisy, Clarabelle, and their new friend Belle traveled together through the castle halls, beating back the Heartless and solving all the traps of the castle.

They eventually came across a massive library and Belle gasped in shock.

"Are you-!" Kairi was surprised to see Belle wasn't behind her anymore, and was now looking among the shelves of books.

"I'm sorry, it's just… this place is even bigger than the library at the castle! Oh, it's wonderful!" Belle cried, twirling around. "There must be thousands of books here! Beast would love this one, oh! And this one!.."

"Sorry, dear, but we don't have time to read!" Clarabelle smiled sadly, grabbing her arm.

"I know." Belle sighed softly, letting herself be pulled away. "Let's go! No more distractions!"

Daisy looked around then and frowned. "Do any of you… see a door out?"

They all looked around for a bit before determining there wasn't a way out.

Belle was the only one who'd noticed that some books were misplaced, and she happily brought one back to its proper shelf. "There we go!"

Suddenly, the bookshelf moved away, revealing more library.

"It's a puzzle!" Kairi gasped. She then looked to Belle with a smile. "Think you can sort this out?"

"I'd _love_ to!"

* * *

While the heroes worked quickly to get themselves out of the library, Hades was looking up at the place where the keyhole would soon appear.

"It's almost time." Sora whispered.

Hades flinched in shock at his voice, it sounded like Sora was speaking still, but a deeper voice was joined with it, showing that the boy had given up his body to the cloaked man that Hades had given his loyalty to.

"Well, look who's _finally_ here! Took you a hot sec." Hades smirked down at the boy. "How do you like the new body? That kid was hard to get into Darkness."

The man who had possessed Sora gave a chilling look, showing no sign of either joy or hate at this new vessel. "It will do."

"No 'Thanks Hades, what a pal!' or 'Gee, hope that it wasn't too infuriating to deal with the kid this whole time!'?" Hades asked.

The man glared at him, before looking back to the place where the Darkness would soon pour from. "The keyhole will soon appear, covering the worlds in Darkness."

"That's the plan!" Hades chuckled. "It'll be just like back home! And after I use it to beat back Zeus and control Olympus for good, I'll just take over every other world for the heck of it!"

The man smirked. "I see…"

He then formed a keyblade that was near the opposite of Kairi's, it had a dark red handle with a sharp and spiky black blade, made out of the princes' hearts that they had so carefully collected. "The Keyblade of People's Hearts, used to unlock the Final Keyhole and lead me to Kingdom Hearts."

Hades waited for a few moments for the keyhole to appear, but to his surprise, it didn't. He turned red with anger and looked to Sora's body, but yelled to the one in control of it. "You mind telling me what the big deal is?! I thought it was supposed to show up!"

"It can't." Muttered the possessed Sora softly, turning to the still sleeping Riku. "The boy still needs his heart to gain his powers back…"

"Great, that's just peachy, I'd love to get that heart for you, pal, the only thing is… IT'S NOWHERE! The Heartless probably took it for themselves, those greedy little-!"

"Patience…" Smirked his leader. "The prince will arrive shortly."

They heard a scuffling then and the cries of the heroes of light battling Heartless.

"Looks like her highness' brats are here. I'll handle 'em."

Hades walked away, not seeing the devilish smirk cross Sora's face as the one in control grew stronger.

* * *

The team had managed to make it past all the traps and puzzles of the castle, and Clarabelle healed them all, having the feeling that their biggest battle yet was about to come walking through the door.

Hades actually floated through the door on his personal black smoke that carried him everywhere and he rolled his eyes, seeing Daisy and Clarabelle. "Kid really couldn't do it? Ugh. You want someone killed right, you gotta do it yourself."

"Hades, I'm guessing." Kairi growled in anger.

Hades gave a mock bow. "Nice to meet ya in person, sunspot! You may want to chill out, you seem really mad for some reason!"

"A few really good ones, actually! You corrupted my best friend and pressured him into doing awful things,"

"you destroyed her world and countless others," Dasiy continued.

"...you hired a Ninja assassin to kill your nephew," Clarabelle added on.

"you trapped countless creatures in medals-!" Belle butted in as well.

"WOULD YA SHUT UP?!" Hades yelled in his red form. He then went back to his calm demeanor. "I know, I know! I'm just the worst! That's what being the Lord of the Dead is all about, sweethearts! Now, who wants to be roasted first?!"

Kairi dodged a stream of red fire in her direction and her friends had to quickly duck out of the way as the flames turned into walls, circling Hades as he had a crazy smile on his face.

Belle threw off her heels and quickly threw away her club, knowing it would easily be burnt up. Daisy tossed her the dagger that she always hid in her bow and the woman hurriedly scanned Hades, thinking of all the battles in the books she'd read.

Clarabelle hurriedly cast barrier around herself and Kairi, but they were still knocked back. The girl's charms and medals scattered at once and she noticed something, thinking of a new method. She smirked, grabbing up all her things except one, leaving it there.

"Clarabelle!" Daisy cried in pain, sweating as the flames became unbearable to keep blocking.

"I've got you!" Clarabelle yelled. She cast Blizzard, freezing the fire in place.

Hades didn't notice Kairi slip to another wall and drop a medal there, too focused on her friends. She whispered something to Belle who nodded at her plan, taking a trinket from her.

The Lord of the Dead had cornered Daisy and Clarabelle at the opposite wall, seething with rage, about to fire down all his powers on them when Belle snuck up on him, putting the dagger to his neck. She threw the trinket to the ground just before he threw her off with a wall of flames. It was just enough of a distraction.

Clarabelle cast Light then, blinding him quickly and sending him falling back into Daisy's tip. Luckily for him, it was only his rear that he damaged.

"ENOUGH!" Hades yelled, sending a circle of flames from his body, knocking them all to the ground just after Kairi cried out a magic spell. "WHAT IS WITH YOU?! WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO YA'?!"

"No." Kairi grunted, standing up. "Because we're not the ones you should be apologizing to, _they_ are."

Hades then realized with shock that he was surrounded by the summons of Nala, Bambi, Mushu, and Dumbo. They all glared at him, each in a fighting stance.

Kairi leapt onto Dumbo's back and they flew up into the air. "Do you recognize them? They're the creatures who's spirits managed to survive your massacres of their homes, the destruction of their friends and families."

Hades backed up slightly and gave a nervous laugh. "Right, right! Ur, hey sunshine, you can probably call them off! It's not really a fair fight, you know?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"Kid, I'll give you this one time deal! Back down, and I'll give you Sora back! He'll protect you from the Darkness and the war, you know?"

"We protect _each other_."

"Really?" Hades laughed. "Could've fooled me."

Kairi gave a war cry then and the spirits charged.

Hades suddenly vanished into a portal of flames, leaving the spirits and heroes to all skid to a stop.

Kairi hopped off Dumbo who hugged her with his trunk as a thank you. The girl hugged him back but then was given a paper by the small dragon, Mushu. It was another report.

**From the Desk of Ansem the Wise**

_To study the Heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle. In the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence._

_It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. So I opened the door. What I saw on the other side mystified me. What was that powerful mass of energy? That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky. Could it be related to the door that I have opened?_

"What door did he open…?" Kairi asked herself softly. The only real door she had seen with keyholes had been in Destiny Islands and Wonderland, but something told her that it was neither of those, it had to be the door that her dream had spoke of, right?

She then realized her friends were waiting for her and the summons had gone back to rest, so she shoved the report into her pocket along with her charms.

* * *

Hades was still steaming mad, but was winded after the match against the heroes and spirits.

A portal of Darkness appeared behind him and Sora came out, though his body was not being controlled be . Sora's voice was still mixed with the deeper one's. "You seem to be struggling."

"Sora…?"

He turned to see the young keyblade wielder look worriedly at him and smirked. He summoned the dark keyblade to show it off to her. "Isn't it magnificent, wielder? The Keyblade of People's Hearts. Unlike your blade, this can unlock people's very hearts…"

Kairi felt a shiver go down her spine at his voice. Seeing the cruelty in his eyes and the cold smile on his face, she could sense something was wrong. Had the Darkness corrupted him fully?

Sensing her fear, the man smiled and turned to Hades. "Would you like to see?"

The heroes gasped in shock and horror when he suddenly stabbed Hades through the chest, making him double over in shock.

"Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the Darkness!" The possessed Sora cried. "Become Darkness itself!"

He vanished then, leaving Hades suddenly glowing with power. The god laughed maniacally, sending his foes the instinct to guard themselves, which Clarabelle did quickly with a barrier spell against massive flames.

"You ready to feel the heat?!" Hades cackled down at them, forming a dark throne and having it sit at the top of the grand doorway. With his new powers, up rose three giant shadows in the forms of his allies in Olympus: the Titans. Without the shadows around them, they'd gain the appearance of their respective elements. The Fire Titan would be completely made of stone with lava going up every inch of its body in the cracks it had, its arms and legs would be entirely red, but the shadows shrouded all of this, since they weren't the real things. The Ice Titan would've been completely ice, sharp and dangerous. The Wind Titan was a giant tornado that had eyes that glared down at the enemies.

"Oh dear. This does _not _look good!" Clarabelle whispered to her friends. She looked up to see Hades watching with amusement as the Titans lumbered to them. "It must be like Clayton back in the jungle: Hades is their source. If we defeat him, the others will surely disappear! We can't fully take down these three, but we can beat him."

"Got it!" Daisy called. She motioned for Belle to follow her and they went to work on the Wind Titan, Belle lighting a path through the shadows while Daisy searched for the eye of the storm. When they reached it, they fought bravely against the heartless swarm inside.

Kairi nodded to Clarabelle's plan and they went their separate ways.

The girl cast Blizzard, freezing a foot of the Earth Titan to the ground. She gave light and delicate jumps, getting quicker and quicker til she reached the top of the giant, and started firing a flurry of spells along with the occasional quick swipes. She realized with a smile that she had devolved her own style of fighting over the course of their journey: light, fast and magic-using. This was much better than brutally swinging around the keyblade like she had when she first got it.

Clarabelle meanwhile had cast Fire to subdue the Ice Titan and scrambled to the top. She noticed Kairi was dodging the lava spurts that came from the Earth Titan and thought of something. "Kairi! Let's moo-ve these two closer!"

Kairi grinned. "You're a genius!"

The two pointed their magical weapons at the opposite wrists of their respective monsters, creating ropes with Ensnare and then leaped off, swinging to each other like trapeze artists. They each cast Blizzard on their lines, weighing them down to the floor and bring the ice and fire closer together.

The twin Titans gave horrible shrieks as they were destroyed by one another just as Daisy and Belle managed to destroy the last Heartless in the Wind Titan.

"WHAT?!" Hades boomed in rage, his full red self, floating down to the beaming women and girl. "How did you-?!"

"Hades, return to the land of the dead and swear you'll never mess with me, Sora, or any creature that is innocent again." Kairi demanded stubbornly, putting up her keyblade. "Do so, and we'll let you leave."

"That's a good plan actually!" Hades chuckled, suddenly vanishing. "Why don't you all come with?!"

The heroes looked around in confusion before he suddenly appeared behind the wielder, grabbing her wrist tightly and stopping her use of the Keyblade.

Kairi gave a growl in pain and anger before he transported in front of her friends.

"Kairi!" Clarabelle gasped while Daisy was quick to run at him with her sword drawn.

Hades only yawned as if bored, and flung her away with a blast of flames. He then had his powers trap the other two in grey smoke that wrapped them tightly to the ground.

Even Tinkerbell, who had been quiet since Daisy and Clarabelle returned to the team, tried to save her, but was quickly smacked aside to the stone wall

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Kairi yelled in anger, kicking and punching wildly while he summoned a dark portal to the Underworld.

"Trust me, they won't feel a thing once they're dead! Lucky for you, sunspot, you get to go _first_!" Hades laughed.

Kairi gave a cry as he dragged her with him. She couldn't use her keyblade when her wrist was being crushed, all her allies had been thrown aside, she had no one left!

Suddenly though, Hades gave a yell in shock, releasing the girl.

Kairi crawled away in horror, seeing Hades being mauled by Heartless shadows that were attacking him violently. The girl realized that they weren't trying to save her, no, they only cared about Hades' heart. Her getting away was of no consequence to them.

"Hey! Get off me! Get off!" Hades boomed, unable to use his powers or move as the Heartless tore away at him.

Clarabelle suddenly put her hoof in front of Kairi so she wouldn't see the rest, though the horrible yells from the once God gave her all she needed to know….

Once the scene was finally over, the friends gathered together, glad that everyone was safe, despite a few singed tail feathers and quite a headache from Tink. They healed their ailments quickly.

"I have to go." Belle suddenly said.

They looked at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I feel as though I am of little help to you all." Belle explained sadly. She then smiled. "I'd be much happier and safer doing research about this castle and the creatures in it before I go adventuring again. That way, we can find Beast as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kairi asked, looking at her with a slight pout.

The woman nodded, and the girl gave a big hug.

"Okay, well, when we save the Princes and my friends, you'll meet back up with us, right?" Kairi asked.

Belle chuckled slightly, and hugged her tighter. "Of course."

Kairi then let her go, watching sadly as she slipped through the large door.

"We have to go, Kairi." Whispered Daisy.

"I know… It's time to save my friends."


	20. Sacrifices

Kairi and her friends had defeated Hades, who had been thier main enemy for the longest time. They entered through a large door with the Heartless sign on it, leading to the room where both the machine, and the princes were held.

The heroes were shocked to see the princes were sleeping in magic, and didn't startle when they were called to or shaken. They were all lifeless without their hearts.

"This is so sad…" Clarabelle whispered, looking at them all as the other two scanned their faces. "All these good people lost their hearts thanks to Hades…"

Kairi glared up at the large device with the heart shape and swirling colors. She wondered if they could somehow shut it down.

"That's where it should be, the Keyhole that will unleash Darkness upon all the worlds… If we lock it, the Darkness' plan will be foiled." Daisy said, thinking the same thing. "Hopefully, we will then free the princes, Sora, Riku, and all the worlds from Darkness."

Kairi then noticed a bit of silvery hair at the top and gasped. "Riku!"

Before her friends could stop her and tell her they needed a plan in case it was a trap, she sprinted up to the sleeping boy who lay in front of the device. She kneeled down and hurriedly held him in her arms.

Daisy and Clarabelle tried to follow her, but were blocked by a sort of magic forcefield at the entrance to the machine.

"Riku, I'm here now. It's time for you to wake up! C-Come on!" Kairi whispered in fear, seeing he was even more lifeless then he had been before. He didn't move at all when she touched him. Was she too late? "Riku… please. Sora and I need you!"

"Your pleas are useless, child." Grunted a dark voice that the girl recognized at once.

She looked up to see Sora was sitting at the top of the device, glaring down at her. Though, it wasn't Sora anymore, she knew that. The girl stood up and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Who are you? Why did you take my friends?"

"I am Ansem. Seeker of Darkness…." He smiled coyly, floating to the ground in front of her.

"Ansem…as in Ansem the Wise? The one who wrote all the reports on Heartless?" Kairi grunted, her eyes wide in shock.

"The very same."

Kairi thought about how the reports had been spiraling into madness, and her questions about what had happened to the ruler of Radiant Gardens was finally answered. "Your heart, it became consumed with Darkness

"Yes, much as this boy's is consumed with light, the final prince." Smirked Ansem, pointing his keyblade to Riku.

"Prince?" Kairi gasped, and felt her stomach drop. All this time, she hasn't seen all the signs. He had sensed the Darkness, he had grown weaker by its presence, his body was sleeping, just like the other princes… "Riku's one of the Princes of Heart…!"

"Indeed he is." Smirked the person who possessed her beloved friend. He stepped closer to them and Kairi stepped in front of Riku. "Without his power, the keyhole will not be formed. And so, he must wake."

"I don't know who you are, or why you want to let Darkness consume this world, but I will not let you use my friends anymore!" Kairi yelled. "Get out of Sora! I won't let him go!"

"If you want to save him so badly, you will release the prince's heart!" Called the man, swinging his keyblade to point at her chest.

Before she had time to question the demand, Kairi gave a cry when a sharp and nearly unbearable pain came from in her ches. She clutched herself, crumbling to the ground.

"Do you see now, little one?" Laughed Ansem, bending down and lifting up her chin. He smirked, the fact that he was in the person she loved made it ten times worse for the girl. "The prince hid his heart in you, he's been by your side all along!"

"Don't you touch her, you fiend!" Clarabelle growled. She and Daisy had tried everything to break through the barrier.

"Riku… Riku's heart is inside of me?!" Kairi gasped in shock, breathing heavily as she looked to the sleeping boy. All those random memories and visions that she had been having, every time she had felt scared or truly alone, there had been a warm sensation, it had been Riku feeling everything with her, and trying to help! She couldn't move, staring at the ground in confusion, not seeing Ansem raise his keyblade over his head. Her ears were still ringing after the pain that coursed through her body and she gripped her chest, feeling her own heartbeat that was thundering in her ears.

"Kairi!" Daisy yelled in panic, she and Clarabelle pounding desperately

"Finally! You can hide no longer, prince! I will awaken you, and you will lead me to Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem laughed.

"No!" Daisy screamed, pounding on the barrier. "Kairi, MOVE!"

"LOOK OUT!" Clarabelle wailed at the same time.

"Don't give up, Kairi!" Riku's voice suddenly rang in her mind loud and clear, he was the only one to cut through her confusion.

The girl gasped in shock before blocking with her own keyblade just in time. He was right! She couldn't stop, she had to save her friends, old and new, and the whole universe at that! "No! You're not taking Riku's heart, Ansem, and you're going to release Sora's!"

Her friends gave sighs in relief, glad t

"Is that so?!" Ansem asked mockingly as he pushed harder against her.

Kairi then gave a yell and swung her keyblade out of the lock he had put her in.

She zipped away quickly, giving herself enough room so she could find the right charm she needed. She crushed it and then teleported away, just as Clarabelle has taught her to do with such a trinket.

Ansem in Sora's body had thrust forward with the dark keyblade aimed at her chest, but slid to a stop when she vanished. Kairi suddenly appeared behind him, trying to hit him over the head.

Sora's body contorted slightly in order to grab her blade without turning around. The girl made a panicked sound before he threw her back over to Riku's body, sending her toppling off the side of the platform.

Ansem walked over to the slipping fingers of the girl and smirked down at her, taking the same pose as Sora had on the islands. "There is no point in trying, girl! Accept your defeat, and let your body be taken by the darkness!"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and then heaved her body up, managing to swiftly kick him in the face. She silently apologized to Sora as the man yelled in anger, gripping his head.

The girl turned in surprise when she heard his cold laugher. Seeing Sora's wild eyes look at her as he chuckled harder made her form tense in anger. "It appears you're stronger than you look, stronger than this form…."

Kairi gave a cry when he suddenly dropped the keyblade and then fell into a hole of Darkness. "Sora!"

"How do we stop this thing?!" Clarabelle cried.

Kairi looked up from feeling for the portal to see her friends were free from the barrier along with Tink who had flown out, and were looking up to the place where the keyhole was to appear. She had to destroy it, she formed her blade, but Daisy shook her head.

"It won't work, not when the keyhole is incomplete!"

"Riku needs to wake up." Kairi whispered in memory. She looked at the sleeping boy and then the Keyblade of People's Hearts. She clutched her fist.

Daisy, Clarabelle, and Tinkerbell heard her walk slowly down the steps, and pick up the dark keyblade, looking at it solemnly.

"Kairi! Let go of that thing!" Daisy yelled in anger, walking to her.

"Honey, that's dangerous!" Clarabelle called, joining Daisy.

Kairi suddenly poised the blade over her chest, aimed at her heart.

"Kairi! Hold on a second!" Daisy yelled then, realizing at once what she was about to go.

"Wait!" Clarabelle cried. "You can't!"

"Don't think of this as bad…. Laugh a little!" Kairi giggled with her usual loud laugh. If she released his heart, Riku would wake up and her friends would be able to save Sora. She had to rescue them, even though she wasn't sure what that entailed for her. She thought of each of her friends with a smile, lingering lastly on Riku and Sora: the extraordinary prince who had stumbled into her common life, and the boy who had always been by her side as they grew up, who she had wanted to stay with. A happy tear slipped down her face.

Her last thought was his smile.

She then stabbed herself through with the keyblade.

Her friends froze in shock as the girl's body went limp. Her arms spread out as the keyblade magically went out of her. The girl stood there as the weapon vanished and turned back to the six hearts. Those returned to thier proper homes: the princes that were still sleeping. Finally, Riku's heart left Kairi's after it had been there for so long.

The young prince's eyes opened the moment his heart returned.

Kairi gave a small smile, even though she knew her body was turning into light particles, since her own heart had been released with the keyblade. The feeling was strange as she fell, for her body could no longer feel and her heart couldn't barely tell what emotions were any longer, being touched by the Darkness. His smile was still there though.

Daisy gave a yell in horror, she and Clarabelle racing to her fading form.

Riku then rose up in time to see the girl falling. His eyes widened in shock, realizing what was happening at once since he had been by her side right before it was done. He raced to her. "KAIRI!"

He tried to catch her, but the particles of light exsploded, and Kairi was no more… The boy stared up at the celling, trying desperately to catch the lights, but failing. "No…! No, no! Stop!"

"Kairi!" Clarabelle yelled loudly through tears. There was no response, and she fell to her knees.

Daisy shook her head, clasping her hands to her mouth. This couldn't be real… It had been true that Kairi hadn't replaced Minnie, she had been her own person who had seemed to love everyone and everything, and had opened her heart even when the duck was being stubborn and rude. She had lost another friend.

They were silent for a while, letting the shock and sorrow linger.

"She's gone…" Clarabelle whispered softly after what felt like forever.

Riku shook his head. "No. I don't believe that, I can't. I gotta save her!"

They heard a dark voice suddenly come to them as a man stepped out of a dark portal. He looked to be a middle-aged man with tight pants and a black, shoulder-paddded jacket that only covered his shoulders. His eyes were golden and his hair was white. The hair was spiked, but the back had been combed back to look less childish, despite it still sticking out slightly. His chest was toned and bore the Heartless symbol. "You have finally awakened…"

"Ansem…" Riku growled angrily.

The man looked to the boy with a chuckle. "It appears my plan has worked quite well. Wouldn't you agree, young prince? Your little heroine is gone."

Daisy grunted in anger, Riku's eyes widened. They nodded to each other, already feeling a connection since he had been on the journey. They then ran togther at Ansem, trying to take him off guard.

Ansem caught Riku by his throat and slammed dark magic into the duck. He grimaced. "This is who the child leaves to stop the Darkness…? I'm not impressed."

The boy was thrown aside with a cry of pain. Riku clenched his teeth, limping back to Clarabelle who was trying to heal Daisy best she could while maintaining a shield.

"Your parts have been played." Ansem announced to the heroes, walking to them. He smirked, raising his hand. "And now, you shall return to the shadows!"

Clarabelle's shield was shattered at once and he was about to reach them when he suddenly stopped. He grunted in shock before he suddenly looked strained, as if fighting to move.

In a glowing light, Sora appeared to them, guarding them from Ansem. He was ready to give himself up for Kairi and save Riku. He would not let her sacrifice go in vain! He glared at the man with tears in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Sora!" Riku cried in shock, not knowing what to say to him after all this time. He was relieved to see he was okay, but knew he was far gone into Darkness.

"R-Riku!" Sora cried. He looked at the boy. "Get outta here! The Heartless are on their way! … My heart's… being consumed by the Darkness! You have to GO!"

"No! I won't leave you two behind!" Riku growled, reaching for Sora's hand. "Come on!"

"I can't!" Sora gasped.

Suddenly, the shadows formed around the heroes, making Clarabelle grab Riku's arm. She stared down at him. "There's no time! We have to go, or we won't be able to save anyone!"

Riku looked between them and Ansem who was getting closer. He finally relented, letting her pull him away.

Sora gave a sigh but then gave a cry in strain as Ansem fought harder.

"Stop fighting me!" Ansem growled against the boy. "Don't you see?! Your light is gone, you failed to protect her, and now that she's gone, you have no guard against me! Join your precious light in the Darkness!"

His last thought was her smile.

His heart then fell to the Darkness.

Ansem was glad to finally have full control of the vessel, not noticing that a tiny Heartless had stayed behind, holding out it's hand in front of the keyhole.

"What are you doing?" Ansem hissed, walking up to the creature. It turned slightly before he threw it towards the door. "Destroy those light bearers, NOW!"

The Heartless looked weakly at the door before crawling away.

Ansem ignored the suspicion he had about the tiny thing, thinking it wouldn't matter soon enough.

Riku had suddenly stopped, making Dasiy and Clarabelle turn to him in shock.

"Riku, I know this is hard, but we'll save Sora once we have a plan…!" Daisy was cut off when she saw a lone heartless had chased them there. She drew her sword in worry.

Riku made a motion for her to put away her sword and suprisingly bent down to the thing. He cocked his head slightly. "Kairi…!"

"Kairi?!" Her friends gasped in shock.

Kairi the heartless ran to them happily, overjoyed that someone knew it was her, despite the form she had taken.

Suddenly, the group was surrounded once more by heartless, making Riku shove Kairi behind him. "I'll use my strength, to protect what matters!"

Unfortunately, he had no time to fight since the heartless were already pouncing onto them. The prince raised his arms to shield his friend, making a bright light bloom from his heart.

The heartless were all gone, and behind Riku, the keyblade wielder was back to herself. "Riku, you did it!"

Riku turned straight into a hug from Kairi. After the shock, he hugged her back. He couldn't help but smile. "You're okay!"

"Kairi!" Her friends yelled, practically shoving Riku off her and hugging her themselves.

"W-We thought we lost you!" Clarabelle blubbered.

Daisy scolded her though, holding back her own relief. "You scared us! Never do that again!"

"Hey! You disappeared on me first." Kairi reminded them.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, making them all turn to see Belle race in with a few papers in her hands. She blocked the door quickly with her club.

"Belle!" Riku and Kairi choursed.

Belle has no idea how this strange boy knew her, but she had no time, throwing three papers tied togther to them. "The heartless came into the library, and they're almost here! Those pages, they were written by that Ansem man! You said you were collecting them so I grabbed what I could!" She yelled. "You have to leave!"

"What about you?!" Kairi cried in shock, shoving the pages in her pocket.

Belle frowned. "I'm not leaving without the Beast. I'll be alright, just go!"

"Thank you!" Daisy yelled just as Clarabelle scooped them all up in her arms.

Belle nodded, taking out the club and turning to face the hoard just as the heroes fled. She gave a war cry as the door slammed open.


	21. Onward

Thanks to Belle, the heroes were able to escape. At least now they had time to plan and prepare for the fierce battle against Ansem: the man who had possessed Kairi and Riku's best friend.

Unfortunately, the pathway out of Hollow Bastion had been completely blocked by the swarming mass of heartless that was growing on the world, making it impossible to go back that way. Riku and Kairi stared out the back window, thinking of Sora.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get him back." Riku assured Kairi, looking to her. "And we're gonna get our home back too."

* * *

They made it to Traverse Town in order to get help in analyzing all the reports they had found so far. They prayed that Ansem's own words could be used against him, that they had some clue to his undoing. When they reached the town though, it seemed completely abandoned.

"Something's up." Riku assumed softly, being the first to walk out of the ship. "Where are all the people…?"

"Hello?" Kairi yelled, hoping to get some sort of response. There was none…

Suddenly, Riku tensed and glanced around. "Darkness! We have to hide, now!"

Before they could even react though, a familiar scream filled their ears.

A small figure wearing ninja attire was flung from the second district and she hit the accessory shop with great force.

"Yuffie!" Kairi yelled in shock, running to her along with her friends. "Yuffie, are you ok?! Who-?"

They heard a deep voice give an unsatisfied sound in seeing its prey was still alive. The four turned to the one Yuffie was glaring at. The man was tall with fair skin and long silver hair that reached down to his lower back. He was dressed in dark colors, not a hint of light to be found on him. The most confusing thing about this man though was the single wing on his back. He lifted the longest sword Kairi had ever seen and pointed it straight to Yuffie's neck. "...You know that you cannot defeat me and your attempts to delay me will only waste what little time you have in this realm. Give up and tell me where he is."

Kairi looked to Yuffie, knowing this man must be referring to her friend.

Yuffie gave a growl in anger. "I bet you'd like that, Septhiroth!"

"Yuffie, let us help you!" Kairi cried, summoning the keyblade. Daisy, Clarabelle, and Riku nodded.

Yuffie shook her head. "I need you to go to the secret spot, and get everyone there to safety in your ship, do you understand?"

"But-!"

"So, you're the wielder of the keyblade…?" Whispered the one-winged angel, making Kairi tense slightly when he pointed his sword to her. "Then you are far more worthy of my time then this disgrace. How about you show me your strength, girl?"

"No. This is between you and I!" Yuffie yelled, standing up with her ninja stars ready.

"Since when..." Growled the man. "You've merely gotten in the way!"

"Guys, go, now!" Yuffie gasped, seeing a dark blast of magic coming her way.

Daisy and Clarabelle wasted no time after they were shielded by magic from the attack. They grabbed the children by their hands and ran them away.

Septhiroth gave a smirk, realizing they must be heading to his prey and tried to follow, but Yuffie ran at him, ready to die in order to save her friends.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Aerith asked softly, helping the heroes out of the water. "How was Yuffie?"

"She was still fighting when we left." Riku told her, thankfully accepting her help out of the cold. "Do you know her?"

Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Cid had all gathered in the secret place by the waterway, they had been told to, clearly.

"Well.." Aerith glanced away for help on what exactly to say about the girl. "You could say that."

"It's complicated." Leon finished gruffly.

"Who was that guy?" Daisy sputtered, wringing our her feathers.

"Septhiroth..."

They were suprised that Cloud had even spoken, since he was usually so quiet.

"He's a dangerous man, one who relys on the Darkness." The blond whispered. "... Yuffie is just wild enough to challenge him time and time again to protect the people she cares about, to put it simply, she's buying us time."

Kairi was quiet, wondering why Cloud always looked so distant, even now. "We… We can fight him, can't we? He can't stop us all!"

"Yes. I just need a sword or a staff or-" Riku was interrupted by Cid.

"We don't need anyone else risking their necks for us!" Cid grunted, the toothpick in his mouth nearly falling out. "Yuffie gathered us here so we could escape. You three! You still got that ship?"

"How could we no-?"

"Great! The transportation gummi I installed should reach far enough to get to the landing platform in here." Cid told them.

"The what?" Aerith, Leon, and Cloud all asked in unison, clearly not suprised that Cid had hidden it by thier deadpan voices.

"Ya know, the landing platform!" Cid growled. He pointed then straight into the waterfall. "It's just behind there, it's a one-way outta here. We didn't ever have a ship, but now we can escape."

"That's convenient. We have to go back to Hollow Bastion and we need your guys' help to get there." Kairi smiled.

Cid shook his head. "No way! That place is crawling with Heartless now! You'll lose your hearts in an instant."

"We've already lost our hearts!" Riku growled in frustration. "Kairi and I have already fallen just to save our friend! We're willing to do it again."

"That's right!" Kairi cried.

"You lost your hearts?" Leon asked in shock. "Then how are you…"

"Prince of Heart, magic powers saved me." Kairi explained quickly, nodding to Riku. "And I bet we can do the same with Sora! Please, if you cared enough for a friend, wouldn't you take the risk?"

They all went silent. They looked rather upset at the mention of a sacrifice like that until Cloud spoke, "We would, because we know we would all do it for one another."

"I guess you're right." Cid sighed, looking to the kids. "Fine… Nine years ago, when our world was destroyed, I hid a navigation gummi in a mural down here, it'll give us a new path to Hollow Bastion."

"Thanks Cid." Kairi smiled. She wanted to ask him why he would have a gummi to such a awful place, but decided against it when she saw how tired he looked. She then gasped. "Oh! Right! We found tons of reports, and were hoping you could look them over!"

"We'll help them do that, you and Riku should find that gummi, alright?" Clarabelle asked.

Kairi nodded before giving the many reports over to Aerith.

Aerith counted them and smiled. "Wow! There can't be too many more, maybe two or three and we'll have completed it!"

"That's great!" Kairi grinned. She noticed Riku was already looking eagerly into the cave and walked to him. "We better find that gummi, huh?"

* * *

"You're getting tired." Septhiroth chuckled to Yuffie, seeing her gripping her side as she struggled to stand.

"A radiant warrior like myself never settles for defeat!" Yuffie cried. She ran at the man, throwing two stars that aimed for his face. He blocked with his sword but Yuffie flipped over him. She flung herself onto him, grabbing for his neck but he quickly threw her off of him with a blast of dark aura.

She growled in pain, her head and heart were aching.

"For one so small, you have done such awful things…" Septhiroth mused. "I would think you would feel at home in the dark."

"I only did that stuff to keep track of you, to stop you!" Yuffie yelled in anger, trying to stand.

The man shushed her. "Stop trying to put the blame on anyone but yourself. You know you like the feeling it gives you, the power you feel when you let yourself give into your rage..."

"T-That's not true!" Yuffie yelled. "Shut up!"

"It's easy to do, just let yourself embrace it, all your friends will join you in time, starting with _him_."

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

* * *

The group studying the reports had laid them out in what they believed to be the order, including the three that Belle had given them.

"The things said in these reports are so shocking…" Aerith admitted. "I never imagined Ansem could be so, for lack of a better term, heartless, in his want for knowledge."

"We thought he would be someone who could help us, but he was the one who kidnapped the boys and tried to hurt Kairi." Clarabelle explained. "He told us he was Ansem when Kairi confronted him."

The Traverse Town people looked between each other with surprise. The Ansem they knew had always been trying to protect the peace of their world. His methods were questionable to be sure, but his goal had always been to protect his home.

Leon picked up one of the reports that Belle had grabbed and grunted in slight suprise.

"Leon, what is it?" Aerith asked.

Leon read it out loud, as if needing to affirm it himself. "There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart…. As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless…"

"What?!" Cid yelled in anger, making them all jump. He snatched the paper away with a loud, "Gimmie that!"

He scanned it himself and then shook his head. "No… I-I supplied that castle myself with the finest technology, to make our world better, not help destroy it! I trusted that research team was doing good! How could Ansem do this?!"

"Let me get this straight, the Heartless we've faced weren't all actual Heartless?" Daisy asked in confusion. "They didn't come from a real person's heart?"

"Only the ones marked with this symbol were artificially made." Cid told them.

Clarabelle and Daisy looked at the symbol and recognized it as the one that had been on every final battle in each world.

"How could he do this…?" Cid growled again softly to himself.

Aerith looked at him sadly before picking up another report. "This is… This is about the Queen!"

"Minnie?" Daisy asked in shock. She realized she had accidentally used her name rather than her highness and coughed slightly. "How would Her Highness know Ansem?"

"It says that she found him one day shortly after he opened the world's door. She used your ship to get there." Aerith told them.

"It was never our ship!" Laughed Clarabelle. "The Queen made that years ago out of the gummi blocks!"

"That explains why the researchers were so keen on me working with them. Lucky that I actually liked that work." Cid grumbled.

"The Queen told a story about the Keyblade, to Ansem…"

"But the Keyblade was supposed to be a secret to nearly everyone!" Daisy whispered. She was one to talk since she had told Kairi about there being more than one. But that was their secret. "Why would she tell him?"

"She shouldn't have." Leon agreed, reading another report. "Talk of the Keyblade and the one who would wield it, Kairi, drove him insane… He wanted to find it so desperately to complete his research about the Heartless before the keyblade and Kairi came to his world, that he sacrificed his heart to Darkness…"

"That's… horrible." Cloud said simply, with barely any emotion to his voice, though he had his eyes narrowed.

"And it's all we have of the reports. All we can skim from this is that the reason he took the princes' hearts and tried to get Kairi out of the way was to find where the Heartless came from. The keyhole he was trying to unlock would've poured out Darkness and lead him to that place, or at least close to it." Leon thought out loud. "All we can do to help is be there to fight back the Darkness while Kairi takes on Ansem…"

"She can't do that alone!" Daisy cried in shock.

"She'll have to," Leon answered. "If the Queen is correct that she is the only one with the key."

Clarabelle sadly nodded.

"That's all we have…" Aerith sighed softly. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more help. I thought there would be more than this."

"There… is." The cow whispered. She suddenly took out a single sheet of paper that she had hidden.

Daisy looked guiltily at the ground. "We found it in the library, but we couldn't tell the kids about it…"

"Why not?"

* * *

"This mural has a weird aura to it…" Riku told Kairi as they stared at the painting on the wall.

They had stepped through shallow water to reach the mural of a a sun.

"It's almost hypnotic." Kairi agreed quietly. She touched it gently and it suddenly glowed before dropping a small gummi in her hands. She gasped in joy. "We found it!"

Riku stared at the mural with slight disappointment while Kairi turned to leave.

When she noticed he wasn't coming, she turned. "Riku? You coming?"

"It's just… all my life I thought if something awful would come to the island that I'd be the one to defend you and Sora, our home, that I'd be the strong hero because I believed in the light… guess I wasn't cut out to be the savior like you."

Kairi hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Riku, you _are _a savior! You saved me with your light because you still believed in it, and that light also stood up against Ansem to try and rescue Sora! When I lost my heart, I felt everything and everyone I knew being forgotten, I was starting to lose even the most important feelings, but because of your light, I came back… You are and will always be a true hero, I can feel it in my bones, Riku, just like your grandpa did!"

"Gramps…That story and him are the only things I can even faintly remember of my past..." Riku whispered. "Y-You saw it too?"

"Of course I did, we were together all along throughout our journey." Kairi reminded him. She laughed. "You had me on a wild goose chase…."

They were quiet for a moment and Riku gave a sigh. "So… I guess the whole paopu fruit thing with Sora was a bust, huh?"

Kairi blushed in memory that he had offered her one and she felt her heart sink. "And it always will be, if Sora… really lost his heart."

"He might have, but he's not gone for good." Riku insisted, making her glance up.

"But Ansem-!"

"You're gonna beleive what he says? I thought you knew better than that." Riku laughed, making her huff in slight anger.

"Don't laugh! Sora's in real danger!"

"I know, but I also know that you're going to save him, just like I saved you and you saved our friends: with the light in your heart. We're all connected, remember?" Riku asked.

Kairi remembered and nodded. "That's right…"

"Even if you don't have the paopu fruit, you'll always be connected by your charm." Riku reminded her then, swiping the charm from her pocket teasingly. "He feels the same way about you that you do about him."

Kairi realized that she didn't actually know what that feeling was. She and Sora had always been best friends, and had never wanted to part. They had always made each other happy. What was the feeling though? "G-Good! That means the wayfinder will help guide him back to the light, like it did to the sailors of the past."

"The real light's in there." The boy told her, poking her chest. "And you're gonna need it if you're facing Ansem alone, the rest of us have to hold back his Darkness."

She then bit her lip. "Riku… we've been together this whole time, what if I can't do it without you?"

"You're not going to be without me, or Dasiy, or Clarabelle, or any of our friends, we'll be in your heart." Riku whispered.

Kairi hugged Riku, making him wince in surprise but then accept it.

"When you feel like you can't go onward, don't worry. Even if we're worlds apart, I'll be fighting right by your side."

**From the Desk of Ansem the Wise**

_Opening the door to the world's heart causes its walls to crumble. These fragments are seen as shooting stars. This explains why these "gummi blocks" can travel freely to other worlds. _

_I know the catalyst of the collapse, the appearance of the Heartless. However, it will take time to search out the worlds' doors, and to retrieve each heart._

_Furthermore, the doors can be locked using a Keyblade making the heart forever unattainable. I must take action before the wielder of this key appears in this world. _

_If the princes and the Keyblade are connected, they should resonate. _

_I have chosen a boy. I don't know if he holds the princes' powers, but I will find out. He may lead me to the key bearer._

_I shall set him free and observe._

"That's the final report…" Clarabelle sighed.

It wasn't, but two of the reports they would never find: one that had been burned detailing Ansem's final destination, and one that would soon be stolen away to keep the keyblade wielder in the dark…

Daisy let them all read the report and explained it. "We can't tell them because they would each think it was their fault this all happened… Kairi was why Ansem tracked down Riku as a child and sent him to the islands, derailing his life, and Riku resonated with Kairi, leading the Darkness right to her… The plan worked all too well. We can't have them thinking that it was their fault after everything that's already happened."

"But don't they deserve to know?" Aerith asked.

"They do, but not now." Clarabelle answered. She crumbled the report in her hoof just as the children ran in.

"We found it!" Kairi declared. She then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We just were thinking how hard this battle will be, based on his reports and what he's already achieved, there's no doubt Ansem is beyond clever." Daisy muttered.

Kairi handed the gummi to Cid who started installing it right away.

In the few minutes they had, the heroes packed up their supplies.

Kairi placed the wayfinder charm at the very front of her pocket.

"Ready to go home?" Cid asked his old friends the moment he was done.

"Home?" Kairi asked in surprise, looking at them.

"Of course. 9 years ago, Hollow Bastion was our home. It was in a lot better shape though." Aerith smiled.

"Why else would they have the navigation gummi?" Riku asked obviously, making Kairi feel rather silly.

"We have to get going." Cloud suddenly said, getting on the ship. "Yuffie won't be able to hold Septhiroth back forever."

* * *

Yuffie was finally slammed to the ground and the man charged a ball of dark energy. "Tell me where he is, or you will drown in your own Darkness!"

Suddenly, a loud blast was heard from nearby rockets and he watched with shock as the gummi ship flew through the air before turning to a mere flash of light.

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh despite the pain she had when he kicked her aside. "Don't you get it?! You're never gonna find him or any of my friends! The great ninja Yuffie won't fail to protect those she cares about from your Darkness! I'm willing to fight you to protect them!"

Septhiroth was merely staring at the sky, eyes narrowed. He then turned with a cold look upon the teen, towering over her with the ball of Darkness still in his hands. "Yes… and I'm sure after all you've done for him, giving up your freedom, your sanity, your very life to stop him from falling to the Darkness, he would do the same for you…"

Yuffie's laughter ceased then and saw the dark aura that grew larger as he drew closer to her. "No… that doesn't work on me!"

"It didn't," Septhiroth agreed. "but that was long before you decided to be a _hero_ and chase down the very Darkness you swore to defeat…. You can rest now, I'm sure he and the keyblade wielder will save you, someday."

The girl gritted her teeth in anger, feeling hot tears come to her eyes. All these years, had they been for nothing..? She gripped the torn red cape she had worn since the first day she had faced the man, thinking that, at least, she'd be able to see an old friend again…

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes in shock, feeling that one connected to him had been lost thanks to the other side.

Aerith noticed and took his hand in questioning.

The blond man saw Leon and Cid look at him with veiled concern for the girl as well.

He merely nodded.

Kairi noticed this and looked out the window to see the outline of Traverse Town fading as they left its sight and gripped her wayfinder charm tight. One day, she would lead Yuffie back to the light. But for now, she had to save the person dearest to her...She had to be his Light in the Darkness.


	22. Unknown

Sora gave a yell in agony that came from his very soul, tears coming down his eyes. He had failed! Ansem had won his body and was sure to unleash Darkness on every world. He wasn't only thinking of Kairi and Riku but now the countless worlds that would fall. He had thought that those princes were all evil, thought that Kairi's friends would've killed her if he hadn't stopped them, thought that he could somehow use the power of Darkness for good when it was all over. It was all one horrible lie…

"Sora, it's alright!" A bright and bubbly sounding voice called to him.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Sora's eyes opened in shock. The boy looked around at the dark abyss all around him, nothing but blacks and greys for miles, no shapes just space. Where was he?

"I can't explain much, but I'm a friend of Kairi's. I know it's hard, but you must trust me!"

"The last time I trusted someone I ended up-!" Sora glanced around again. "Wait… Where am I?"

"This is the Realm of Darkness, where hearts come after they are lost." Explained the female voice. "Here, you are free from Ansem's control since you are just your heart."

"But he still has my body, he can still use it to hurt them..." Sora whispered in worry. "I can't let that happen! I have to resist him again somehow!"

The voice sighed. "You no longer have that option. You couldn't resist the control, your heart and body were consumed by his Darkness. And so, your heart cast your body away as it would in order to create a Heartless, but you traveled here instead since you passed through the final keyhole."

Sora didn't understand how he survived entirely, but was just glad he did. He then thought of his friends. "Kairi and Riku are still fighting, I am too! How do we stop Ansem, for good?"

"I already have what we need: a key from the dark that matches another in the light. Kairi and I will lock the door togther, but we need someone to help close it on this side."

"You can count on me!"

* * *

The group of warriors arrived at Hollow Bastion as soon as they could, determined to save everything they loved.

The first thing Kairi, Daisy, Riku, and Clarabelle did was rush in to check nearly every room to see if Belle was alright. They were shocked to find she was actually safe and researching with the Traverse group in the library, the last place they checked. Beside her, a large hairy beast was helping collect books while sneaking glances at her determined face.

"Oh! You're here!" Belle cried, seeing them. She put down the book and ran to them.

"You're alright! Last time we saw you…" Clarabelle muttered.

"I manged to beat those Heartless, and the princes have been able to hold the rest back with thier born powers." Belle exsplained.

The Beast nodded, walking up to them. "We're doing the best we can, but the Darkness is strong to say the least. We need the assistance of the key wielder, that's you?"

Kairi nodded to him. "Yes! I'm so glad you and the other princes are safe, but, where are they?"

"I didn't realize they would need my help." Riku whispered, feeling guilty that he hadn't added his power.

"They're all in front of the final keyhole. As long as we focus, our hearts radiate enough to keep the Darkness at bay. But that boy, the one who captured us, he gains more power every second he's in the realm, it will get harder."

"Ansem's the one responsible, not Sora." Kairi quickly told him. She then pushed her slight anger aside. "But, we will stop him and all this Darkness."

While Daisy and Clarabelle were talking about how to stop Ansem, Riku felt a dark aura nearby, a familiar one very close. His eyes widened in shock and the borrowed sword he had from Cloud was gripped hard. He pulled Kairi aside quickly from the group and behind a bookshelf. "Kairi, he's here!"

"Ansem's here?!" Kairi gasped in shock. She looked around before Riku pulled her to where he felt the presence.

There was a portal in front of them that looked just like the one Sora had fallen through. It was giving off a purple and blue glow that circled around it, drawing them closer.

"Why would he be here though?" Riku asked himself in confusion. "Ansem went through the keyhole, so he'd have no use for us…"

"Sora's resisting him!" Kairi assumed quickly, running to it. "He was able to get back control and open that portal for us to find him! Come on, I'm done waiting!"

"Kairi, NO!"

In her eagerness to save Sora, Kairi didn't think of the consequences of diving into a portal like this. Her heart ached with pain as the Darkness hit her at every angle. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she felt her heart screaming in agony as Darkness was forced upon it. She saw with blurry vision a light and in that a room. The girl used all her strength to crawl to it. She was able to stand once closer, but only barely. Sora had gone through this too, when he didn't have a vessel to protect himself with. The thought made Kairi want to see him all the more.

Eventually, she made it, and fell into the room from the portal. She gasped for air, feeling almost sick with darkness being quickly drained from her now that she was safe.

While she stabilized, the portal was dismissed, trapping her there. She turned around in shock and then winced. She immediately thought that it would've been better if she had called for her friends to help, or at least told them where she was going. But, she had to face Ansem alone anyway, and this was to save Sora. She felt her charm in her pocket.

"Your resemblance to her is uncanny…"

Her fingers fell from caressing the shells as she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see someone in a pitch black coat towering over her, his face completely shadowed by the hood. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Ansem!"

A deep voice responded to her, but it was not Ansem at all, someone different. "That name…. rings familiar…."

"Who _are _you then?" Kairi asked. She noticed he clenched his fist. She gritted her teeth. "Why did you trap me here?!"

"How peculiar. Even incomplete, you hold such a strong will, much more fire than the other…." Whispered the man. He then straightened. "You are here for my test, girl. Rejoice, for it is the very last one…."

Kairi grimaced, backing away slightly. Last one?

"Do not disappoint me."

Without warning, a ball of blue electricity shot out from his hands, aiming for her heart. Kairi gasped in shock, but was able to summon her keyblade quickly enough.

The ball ricocheted off and landed in the ceiling, making it crumble slightly. The girl glared to where the man was, but he had vanished. "Wha-?"

She gave a yell in pain when a burning sensation filled her back, searing it. With that force, she was completely thrown away into the opposite wall.

Kairi gave a cough, wiping her mouth before turning to the man.

In each hand was a glowing, sword-like green laser.

"This is _not _a good way to introduce yourself!" Kairi yelled at him, running. She gave a cry, leaping up to hit him on the head, but he vanished. The girl gasped and fell to the floor. Though, she at once turned around, and managed to hit him before he could perform the same trick again. Catching him off guard, she was able to parry him a few times before he suddenly made a wall made of magic that was right in front of her. He slammed his hand into it, forcing her back.

He formed two balls of the dark energy, sending them at the fallen hero. But she was giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The girl vanished thanks to the teleporting charm and appeared at his side. She leapt into the air and slashed him with light moves and quickness. Due to her growing magic, the transport charm was able to last longer, and even personalize with her fighting style, so she was able to turn into a ball of light and bounce around the room before the man could catch her, sending out shock waves.

When the girl fell out of the form, she panted for air, she had been unaware she could do something so extraordinary. Extraordinary and exhausting.

She heard the man racing to her and immediately pointed her keyblade forward, after a vertical swing down. "LIGHT!"

The man staggered, clutching his chest.

Kairi halted at once, wondering if she had defeated him.

"I see… she's been holding herself back now, such power, but no will to use it…"

"What are you talking about?" Kairi cried in surprise.

The man appeared then behind her, making her turn around in shock. He held an old and wrinkled paper in his hands just at her height.

From a distance, Kairi couldn't read it fully, but she made out the word 'Ansem' at the top. Her eyes widened and she ran to him, keyblade drawn. She needed that!

The man then hid the paper away again before slamming out his hand in her direction.

Kairi was suddenly stopped in her tracks when dark strands surrounded her and put into a deep sleep in a dark cocoon. She gasped and whimpered in the pain that she had felt in the dark passage.

The cloaked man watched with slight curiosity and he tightened the cocoon.

Kairi gave a scream, her keyblade dropping to the ground before vanishing.

Seeing this, he was satisfied.

He let another portal open for himself and took one last look at the girl. "And now, it is over…"

Kairi was dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"You were able to go against me quite well, and yet you are defeated by the unexpected… Excellent." The man whispered. He turned away and walked into the portal, his voice echoing the room. "I have made the right choice."


	23. Graveyard of Worlds

"Kairi… Kairi!"

Kairi opened her eyes to see Riku and the rest of her friends surrounding her, all looking concerned.

"What… happened?" Kairi asked, touching her head.

"You tell us! Riku just said you ran into the portal and by the time we arrived, you were back again!" Daisy told her angrily. "That was so dangerous, you could've been killed! We told you never to disappear like that again!"

"Kairi, what's the matter?" Clarabelle asked as the girl grunted while gripping her head. "What happened in there?"

Everyone waited with bated breath as she thought hard. The girl then looked up with worry. "I can't remember! Did anything happen out here? Any sign Ansem beat me?"

"The keyhole is still unlocked, and nothing happened while you were gone…" The Beast assured her as he walked in from checking it. "As for Ansem, he would not have left the final keyhole until his goal was met, clearly this has not happened yet, so I beleive whatever you faced in there, if anything, wasn't him."

"That's what I was thinking," Riku nodded while Kairi's friends checked her for scratches. "but why would this power feel so similar to Ansem?"

"That I don't know." The Beast admitted.

They suddenly heard a loud boom and both of the princes of heart winced in pain and shock.

Kairi grimaced, forming her keyblade. "Has he…"

"No, but he's getting very close."

The group all went to the room where the final keyhole was and saw Darkness spewing from it.

"It's time to go." Clarabelle said softly.

Kairi turned to Aerith and the rest from Traverse Town. "Once this is all over and Ansem is defeated, what will happen to all the worlds?"

"Those that fell will be restored, and everyone will return to the world they originally came from." Aerith told her. "The worlds will then all be isolated and blocked off from each other once more to keep the peace."

Kairi thought about it for a moment and then realized the obvious. "All the friends I've met in the other worlds, you all,"

Kairi looked to Clarabelle and Daisy who were clearly heartbroken, even Tink's light was dim. "Even you guys… I won't be able to ever see again…?"

The silence was confirmation.

Kairi felt tears grow in her eyes but she knew she had to be strong, she had to save the worlds and put her friendships aside. It still hurt terribly though.

Aerith bent down to her and gave her a hug. "Kairi, you know now more than anyone that this isn't goodbye. All the connections you've made to everyone you've met will be in your heart, they'll never leave even if you forget the people or they forget you."

Kairi smiled weakly, remembering her own words to Pooh. "Y-Yeah…."

Clarabelle, Daisy and Kairi said their goodbyes, even Cloud and Leon, though they didn't show it, would miss them and respected the heroes for all they had done.

"Hey, be careful kid." Cid whispered gruffly.

Kairi hugged goodbye to the first friend she had made on her journey, the one who had taught her not to be scared of the unknown because kindness could be waiting in it. "I will…"

"You three have proven yourselves true heroes to us all." Hercules told them as they walked to the final keyhole.

"You have our eternal gratitude." Smiled a well-dressed prince.

The trio were surprised when all the princes of heart bowed to them in respect.

Kairi fidgeted nervously at the bowing. "It was our duty as heroes, no thanks is needed!"

"It is." Aladdin told her as he stood. "The sacrifice you make today will save everyone and everything we love, it's the very least we can do."

The princes all agreed with nods and slight murmurs.

Riku walked to Kairi.

"Remember, when you don't have the strength to go onward," Riku started.

"You'll be fighting right by my side!"

The boy smirked and nodded. "Yeah."

Tinkerbell flew to Kairi and tugged on her hair.

Kairi waved her off to hug her best friend.

"If anyone can wake that 'lazy bum' up, it's you." Riku smiled weakly, using her term. "You're gonna have to do all the work this time."

Kairi nodded with a sad smile. "Right…. Then, I'll see you soon."

The girl released him and walked up to the final keyhole. She felt Daisy and Clarabelle grab her hands on either side and felt Tink nessle in her hair after tucking her journal away.

"Ready to face the Darkness?" Daisy asked her friends.

"Ready…" Kairi whispered.

Riku shielded his eyes as their exit left off a magnificent show of lights. When he opened them, they were gone. He looked to the others, his face firm. "Let's do what we can, for them."

* * *

"This is it…" Kairi whispered. "The world of the Heartless…"

In front of them, stretching for what looked like infinity, was a single layer of water meeting a single layer of sky. It was shrouded a purplish hue from a sort of sun that glinted even when miles and miles away. There were crumbling platforms that stretched onto that sun, all lined up perfectly, each having a small box settled on it.

"It's like a graveyard…" Clarabelle whispered softly, finally breaking silence after a few moments. "These are the fallen worlds, and inside them must be the fallen people who couldn't make it to a medal form…"

Daisy nodded and they began to walk, the worlds acting as borders of an unmistakable road to the Darkness.

"Once we defeat Ansem… What will happen to this world?" Kairi wondered aloud. Her eyes widened. "What if it vanishes?"

Daisy and Clarabelle gave each other a look of panic, realizing that could be true.

Suddenly, Tink flew out and shoved her journal into Kairi's hands, pointing at a section furiously, her face red.

Kairi read it:

_My journal's about to end since we're about to face that Ansem guy, so I've taken time to reflect as the others are all currently sleeping like rocks while we travel to Hollow Bastion. At first, I thought I wouldn't like traveling with them, because they're all very loud and have stayed that way the entire time! They can get very annoying, which is why I at first was just waiting for them to save Peter and abandon them. But quicker than the flap of a butterfly's wings they showed incredible strength, courage, but most importantly: compassion even to tempered people like me. I know that this won't be our end, simply because these three are the ones fighting! Even if they fail, they won't fade because I will hold onto them in my heart with all my might, and I just know everyone they've saved will too… So they better not try to back out later, because we've come way too far and everyone's counting on them! My friends can't forget the most important step to success: believing in them, like I have. _

"T-Tink…!" Kairi whispered in shock, smiling. "That's so-!"

Tink gave a motion with her hand to say it was nothing, jingling with embarrassment that she had shown them.

"Well, she's right." Daisy told them, she and Clarabelle had read over her shoulder. "Everyone we've met on this journey is holding onto the hope that we succeed, and they won't let us disappear. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Kairi laughed.

They looked to Clarabelle who was still blubbering through tears. "Tink considers us her friends!"

Tink looked upset, and jingled to say she did have more best friends. Of course, that didn't stop the cow from gently giving her a hug by clasping her hooves around the fairy and holding her against her chest.

They then realized they were nearing the bright light at the end of the world, it was a portal to somewhere.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and the other two took out their weapons while Tink nestled in Clarabelle bow.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The light has cleared and they found themselves in Traverse Town. Before they could question how this was possible, Heartless by the dozens came at them.

The three fought the swarms away, backs against each other for support as the world changed around them.

Amazingly, the world changed into all those they had seen before: Olympus Coliseum, Wonderland, the Jungle, Agrabah, Monstro, Atlantica, Halloweentown, and Neverland, each with their own special forms of heartless. For what seemed like eternity they fought the hordes of enemies until they finally were safe and the world grew quiet.

Neverland faded away and they saw that they were now in some sort of laboratory.

Connected togther by tubes were what looked to be metal coffins, all with heart-shaped windows that showed they were empty. They all connected to a giant orb above that glowed menacingly.

"This place…" Kairi whispered in shock, gently touching a rusted coffin. "This laboratory… The gang from Traverse Town said that Ansem used… used people for his experiments too… All those people were trapped in here…!"

"Look…" Clarabelle mumbled, pointing to an inscripted plate that sat at the base.

"What's it say…?" Daisy asked.

Kairi wiped away the dust and softly read aloud: "Ones born of the heart and Darkness ravage all worlds and bring desolation, they seize all hearts and consulate the great heart: all hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. The great Darkness, sealed within the great heart… To it, all Darkness' spawn shall return to be held back, just as a heart of light will open their path. Seven hearts shall form one key to the door, the Door of Darkness, tied by two... This door is forever held by the true realm: Kingdom Hearts…"

The lab faded away and they were suddenly in front of a beautifully carved door.

_Kairi… _

"That voice...!" Kairi gasped, hearing the woman's voice from her dreams that she had had what felt like years ago.

"I don't hear anything…" Clarabelle said, looking at Kairi with confusion.

"Me neither…" Daisy mumbled.

"Guess it's just me." Kairi laughed weakly.

_Ansem will test you in every way you can imagine and will stop at nothing to defeat you to finally achieve his goal… You must keep your light strong and hold back the Darkness, just as all worlds must, as all people must, before it leads to your undoing. Remember, you are the one who will open the door… _

Kairi made a fist. "Right!"

She looked to her friends and they walked up to the door together.

"Alone, we may falter… but together, we're strong." Kairi reminded them, but mostly herself. She opened the door and was blinded by light….


	24. Finale

Kairi felt sunlight hit her face and then heard the sound of waves and seagulls overhead. The girl's eyes opened in shock. It couldn't be… "M-My island…!"

It was all here, every last detail as she had seen it for her whole childhood: the warm sand, the old dock, far above her was the paopu tree: their favorite spot. She shook her head, feeling her heart ache to search for Sora, but he wouldn't be found anymore. She turned around to see her friends who looked at her with concern.

"This world has been connected, soon to be completely eclipsed..."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock, those words, she had heard them so long ago. She had been alone in the secret spot, carving out her giving the fruit to Sora when he had appeared: the man in the cloak, the one who had been keeping an eye on her, it was: "Ansem…!"

"You understand so _little_…"

The world around them, all the huts, the bridges, trees, dock all faded away, as did the cries of seagulls and the splashing of waves. All that was left was the beach and the ocean that stretched for miles.

The ocean turned dark purple and the world darkened. There was horrible cracking all around and Clarabelle had to grab both her and Daisy before they fell in.

They heard someone walking to them and looked up

She felt her heart swell and grabbed her charm, giving one last squeeze to it for assurance. She would give it to Sora, he wasn't lost, she wouldn't let him be.

"You've come so far… and yet you _still _understand nothing!" Ansem smirked. "This is a fight between you and I alone, no friends shall help you. That is what was foretold."

"We aren't abandoning Kairi for something that was only told in a legend!" Clarabelle muttered.

"You defy your fate for what?" Ansem asked, looking between the two. "Friendship?"

"You must have never had that, Ansem." Kairi smirked.

"True. But you have, haven't you. Weren't you and the boy friends?" Ansem asked softly.

Kairi's smile fell.

"Yes..You were so close. Your hearts, connected." Mused Ansem. "What a perfect vessel. One of your dearest friends and a wielder at that. I wouldn't have expected such a dull and ordinary boy like him to possess the power.. Though, he does consider _you _the source of his power. You and the prince, his dear friends... He didn't care where you two were as long as he could be a part of your fun. That is… until I found him."

"You were the man on the island!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I only allowed you to see me." Ansem answered, smirking. "I was there, never in sight but always whispering to him ever since you three had started your raft. Day after day, I'd remind him of his dream to be a hero, to save innocent people and I planted seeds of doubt, saying that you'd both abandon him if he didn't open the door… He tried to keep you with him with that legend about the star-shaped fruit, believing himself brave enough. That was before you planned with Riku to sail away, 'just the two' of you."

Kairi hung her head in guilt. "I-!"

"You know why he fell. It's because he thought you'd _abandon_ him. I should thank you, your silly games and teases may have meant nothing to you but with a little help from me, Sora felt so very alone…" Ansem hissed with a laugh, seeing that he was getting to her by the pained look on her face as she held back tears.

"Kairi, don't listen to him, he's trying to get in your head!" Daisy whispered.

Kairi knew that but she also knew what he said was true. If she had only noticed Sora, shared the fruit despite Riku winning, maybe…

Ansem stopped in front of her, glaring down with hatred. "This world, every world, began in the Darkness, and the heart is no different… It sprouts from it, _consumes_ it. Such is its nature."

They turned around when he suddenly appeared behind them.

"Do you understand?! Darkness is the heart's _true _essence…!" Laughed the villain, clenching his hand before offering it to Kairi, seeing her struggling against her guilt. "Fall here and now, girl, you must end in it like all the rest!"

The girl was shaking, she closed her eyes. It was true, Sora has fallen to Darkness and she may have been a part of the reason why, but he was still alive, she could feel it. She put a hand to her heart, looking up to him with passion in her eyes as she pointed her keyblade to the Heartless symbol on his chest. "Darkness is strong and can take over bodies, minds and hearts, but in the very end, it won't kill what is always there, there is always Light in the Darkness!"

The man growled in anger, a shadow creature appeared behind the man then with red veins going down all along it before joining in the center. It's golden eyes narrowed, meeting the girl's. Ansem grunted, putting his hand forward.

The guardian lunged at them all, swinging wildly, sending giant gusts of wind.

They braced themselves against it as dark pools came around their feet, trying to drag them down. Kairi cast Light, saving them and blinding the Guardian spirit. The girl leapt over it with a cry, hitting Ansem who guarded against her quickly.

He sent out dark aura at her, making the girl dodge out of the way before Clarabelle shot a burst of ice at him. He flew into the air, giving himself plenty of room before thrust his hand forward, crushing the ice in his hand and started firing more on them.

The cow cast barriers around her and Kairi while Daisy hit back the dark energy, hitting him instead.

Ansem gave a yell in anger, making his Guardian grab the duck before he fired at Kairi's barrier.

The girl gasped, seeing the shield nearly shatter against the Darkness.

Clarabelle ran to help Daisy and Kairi was about to join when Ansem suddenly grabbed her by her hair before throwing her into the sand with a laugh.

Kairi gave a groan, her body aching as Ansem closed in on her. The girl was then surrounded by Heartless and forced by them to stay put, wrapping around her arms and legs. She gave a cry, struggling to move as Ansem lifted a ball of Darkness up in the air, aiming straight at her heart.

"STAY BACK!"

Ansem turned to see her friends, both of them charged with light. Daisy's sword was glowing green while Clarabelle's wand glowed blue in their eagerness to save their friend.

In the distraction, Kairi was able to free her wrist and summon the keyblade. She fought off the Heartless just before the Guardian appeared. She fired her magic at it while teleporting in balls of light like she had learned to earlier. The Guardian tried to catch her but was soon defeated by the shock waves of Light.

Kairi appeared in front of Ansem. He fired Darkness at her rapidly but she counter-acted him with Light. She joined her friends then in their trio and the top of her blade glowed red. They rose their weapons, connecting the tips. Their colors appeared as glowing auras around them when the light from the tips vanished and they gathered into Kairi's keyblade, the signature star design of her charm appearing at her feet. Clarabelle and Daisy's weapons disappeared and Kairi gave a vertical swing down before pointing her keyblade at Ansem. She looked down to her heart and thought of all her friends, everyone she had met on her long journey across worlds, Tink, Daisy, Clarabelle, Riku and Sora. She nodded to it and then a blinding beam of light hit Ansem.

Ansem gave a cry, clutching his chest as the world faded around them.

Kairi, Clarabelle and Daisy looked to see they were all okay and hugged in relief just before they heard Ansem's loud and terrifying laugh.

"Behold the endless abyss. In it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!"

A giant white door appeared behind him and the girl realized that it was the door that Ansem had been seeking for decades: the Door to Darkness, to Kingdom Hearts…

"Look as hard as you are able, you won't find even the faintest glimmer of light…" Ansem told the heroes, looking specifically at the girl who he had been told would come to seal it and had seemingly failed. "From these dark depths, all hearts are born… Even yours…"

Kairi summoned her keyblade, trying to stop it from opening.

"All your efforts were for nothing, little one. Your keyblade alone cannot seal this door." Ansem smirked, turning to the door. "KINGDOM HEARTS! Fill me with everlasting Darkness!"

The doors began to open and Darkness spewed out from it.

Kairi felt her friends grip her shoulders and she thought of Riku and Sora, closing her eyes. She had promised to be Sora's Light in the Darkness, told Riku because he had held onto the Light, he was a hero. With that Light, was the power to save all from Darkness, even her heart. There was always Light… at the end of the tunnel. If this was Darkness… then Kingdom Hearts… "Our whole journey we've faced villains came from the deepest of Darkness, and yet we prevailed, because we had friends and with them: Light… I know now, no matter how vast, there will always be Light to stop it, hidden down in the very end of it… Ansem, you asked for something unattainable! Because… Kingdom Hearts… is LIGHT!"

With her proclamation, the doors opened fully and the beautiful, blinding, pure Light, Kingdom Hearts, penetrated the Darkness.

"Impossible…!" Kairi heard Ansem cry weakly as she was blinded. "Light… but... why…?!"

After a few moments, Kairi opened her eyes to find she and her friends were safe and Ansem was no more… "Is it… over?"

They landed gently on the ground in front of the door.

"Not yet!" Daisy yelled, pointing into the door.

Inside was the Realm of Darkness, what Kingdom Hearts had been protecting them against.

The trio ran to the door, pushing with all their might, even Tink joined in.

"I…!" Kairi gave a gasp, feeling the Darkness make her dizzy as she pushed til the point of exhaustion. "I can't…!"

"Kairi!" A gloved hand suddenly appeared on the side of the door and Kairi looked up to see Sora pulling on the door to close it as well. "I'm sorry, for everything I said and did! I should've never doubted you guys!"

"Sora…!"

Clarabelle and Daisy peeked in the door and with shock saw a familiar silhouette of a mouse with a bow on her head leapt out from the Darkness, surrounded by her light. The Queen!

"Minnie!" Daisy gasped in shock, tears in her eyes. She'd found her.

"Kairi! There's no time to waste, we have to close it, now!" The bright voice yelled to the girl, lifting up an identical keyblade to Kairi's but it had inverted colors, a keyblade of Darkness.

"No, Sora!" Kairi yelled, holding her charm tightly in her hand, she wanted to give it to him once they were out. "You have to come home with me! You have to!"

"Kairi, don't be afraid for him... There will always be a door to the Light!" Queen Minnie smiled, turning to her.

"Yeah!" Sora gave her his cheery smile.

Kairi gritted her teeth before giving him the charm, clasping his hand. "It's my lucky charm… Promise to bring it back to me!"

Sora looked at it and nodded. "I promise!"

They let go of each other, finally about to close the door.

Minnie looked to Daisy and Clarabelle with tears in her eyes, her very best friends. "Daisy, Clarabelle… Thank you both!"

Sora took one last look at Kairi.

"I'll find you again, I promise!" Kairi called to him.

Sora put the charm to his heart and smiled. "I know you will…"

The door shut and Kairi ran back, lifting her keyblade in the air. At the very same moment, the Queen lifted hers, locking the Door to Darkness…

It vanished from sight and with it, Kairi thought of Sora.

"KAIRI!"

She turned and saw Riku was running to her on a patch of sand.

"Riku!" Kairi cried, running to him.

It was over, the worlds were returning and the people along with them.

Clarabelle and Daisy wanted to stop her, to tell her goodbye, but knew it would hurt far too much. They had avoided it for a reason. Clarabelle took Daisy's hand as Tink flew out to see Kairi.

Just as she reached the boy, a great tremor came from the ground, making Kairi fall forward just in time for Riku to catch her.

He looked around worriedly for Sora and then realized the truth: he wasn't there. He looked at Kairi and knew without even asking that she wasn't coming home with him, her heart was made up to find Sora.

The best friends held hands as the gap between them increased and it grew harder to hold on.

"Riku, I'll always be by your side just like you're at mine, fighting or otherwise!" Kairi cried to him. "I'll bring Sora home and we'll all be together again!"

"I know, but if you don't come home soon, I'll bring you both back myself!" Riku called, their fingers struggling to stay intertwined. "Wait for me!"

With that, they let go. Kairi reached for him still while his hand fell to his side, clenching it in a fist as he felt helpless.

Riku and Kairi watched in wonder as light particles snowed down, signifying that the worlds were returning.

The boy looked in amazement as the Destiny Islands formed around him once more.

Kairi waved goodbye, calling his name one last time before she faded from his view. Riku sadly looked down before the sky suddenly filled with shooting stars. The boy backed up and couldn't help but give a laugh at how beautiful it was…

* * *

The next day, Riku walked on the play island, though his sparring partner was gone and he no longer was begged to play with anymore, he still was drawn to the place. He reached the secret spot and smirked, seeing all the silly drawings they had made as children. He noticed the last one, the one of Sora and Kairi. He saw Kairi had drawn her giving the fruit to the boy.

Riku laughed slightly, shaking his head. Even though he had told her, the message probably didn't get through, they were both hopeless. He bent down and scratched out the missing piece: Sora giving the fruit to Kairi like he had been wanting to ever since Riku could remember. The boy then sat down next to the drawings, closing his eyes with a sad smile, dreaming of when they would all meet once more…


	25. Prelude to Oblivion (Epilogue)

Just as foretold, all returned to where they originally came from:

Hercules returned home to see Pegasus who happily licked him. The Demi-God laughed before seeing Phil smirking up at him. "Hm, guess they _are _heroes, never doubted them..!"

Alice laughed happily as she was served her 'second' cup of tea after not even receiving the first at her 'unbirthday' party. She sincerely wished her friends from the other world were having as much fun…

Tarzan looked to the blue sky in the jungle and wondered if he'd ever meet the trio again. He would be alright if he didn't, since Jane has decided to stay with him and the gorillas had all accepted him finally, but just as he had said before, the heroes would always be in his heart…

Pinnochio laughed in joy as his father swung him around. He was real! Jiminy gave a nod to the boy, grinning, looking very proud of him. They were family, after all…

Ariel swam in the sea, singing happily with her sisters and friends, though she still dreamed of other worlds and meeting Kairi and the others once again…

The Pumpkin King and Sally watched as despite everything, Halloween Town was still Halloween that year. The most frightening thing, they learned, was the thought of being without each other….

Winnie the Pooh and his friends were star-gazing once again. He cuddled close to Piglet, knowing that they all were the best of friends, and would always be, even if memories evaded them…

Jasmine sighed in worry, sitting on her throne in wait. She suddenly heard a party horn from the Genie as he and Abu entered. The princess got up and gave a laugh in joy, seeing Aladdin ride in on Carpet. He leapt down and they embraced….

Prince Florian returned to his world to find the dark haired beauty he had saved long ago waiting to give him a warm embrace as he sat down to dinner with her and their seven friends….

A young maiden in blue was reunited with her husband, the prince in what she liked to call the 'Castle of Dreams'. They danced together, happily chatting away. She lost one of her shoes in the dance and the two laughed in precious memories….

Peter Pan gave a rooster call to the lost boys as they swarmed a cave to find the treasures they had hid long ago, since his recent journey with the keyblade had reminded him of it once more…

The Beast glanced up, seeing Belle dressed once again in her yellow gown, fixed, of course. He offered her a shy smile and she took his hand to say, shall we try this again…?

Riku stared at where the ocean met the sky, thinking of Kairi and Sora, they hadn't returned yet... He gave a firm nod to himself. Soon enough, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie watched in confusion, seeing Riku hauling planks of wood onto the beach. He turned to them with a laugh. "Guess I'm the only one building the raft…!"

Aerith, Leon, Cid and Cloud looked around their old home in worry. It looked bad… But they knew that if they worked together, they would restore their home back to its former glory. Cloud felt the sudden urge to turn around, feeling someone watching him. He saw no one there, just a tattered red scarf, abandoned for him to find. He grasped it in shock, knowing who it was from. He heard Yuffie's familiar giggle fill his ears as the ninga's dark silhouette disappeared from the rooftops above…

The King of Disney Castle felt sad, sitting alone on his throne. He heard a soft meow and Figaro leapt into his lap, a letter tied around his neck. Mickey undid it and smiled, recognizing his love's handwriting that wrote to him, telling him to keep the castle and their people safe. He ran to get Kairi, Daisy and Clarabelle to tell them the news, but discovered their rooms all empty. Just like Minnie, they must've already sensed their friends' return in their hearts, and were on the path to find them again…

Far away, in a world unknown, Kairi and her friends lay sleeping underneath the stars. They had traveled there after a portal had appeared to them, their hearts believed it was Minnie and Sora, so they walked in unafraid.

The boy trapped in the Darkness of oblivion finished his story, putting the final period on the last sentence. He clutched his charm before turning to two men in black coats who smirked down on him...

Kairi awoke with a gasp at the moment he finished the tale. She turned to the distance before squinting down the road….

"... _Sora_?"

_ Remind_

_** KINGDOM HEARTS**_


End file.
